


Forevermore

by RavenArtist93



Series: The Ashley Sullivan Chronicles [1]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Band Fic, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Music, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArtist93/pseuds/RavenArtist93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting at age 17, Ashley Nicole Sullivan, Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan's sister, finally gives in her feelings towards Matthew Charles Sanders, her long term bestfriend, who has been there for her since they were at the age of 10. As a start of growing into a strong loving relationship, Ashley and Matt build up their bands to get to the top of the music charts. As they grow throughout the story, so does the fame, the friendships, their love, the drama, and the tragedies that interfere with their lives. In each chapter of their relationship, they come to the unexpected that could break their hearts or bring them closer together. Both of their bands are what makes them come together as family. Without it, their lives are torn apart. Seriously, what could possibly go wrong to two upcoming famous rock singers? Apparently, a lot.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avenged Sevenfold or other artists/people mentioned that exist in real life. This is only FICTION so don't take this seriously. I DO own the OCs that are mentioned in this story, such as my band that I put in here, along with also owning the plot. Please be considerate. Thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** **

 

** *Matt’s POV* **

 

It was very first day of Senior Year at Huntington Beach High School. Already I couldn’t wait for the year to end. All I wanted to do was grab my band mates and go on tour...well go somewhere I mean. Not sure where.

 

The summer was a bust. I practiced with my friends, which was the good news about it. The bad news was that I couldn’t see the one person I just wanted to be with that whole summer. Her name is Ashley Nicole Sullivan, Jimmy’s dearest sister. She went off to vocal classes in Los Angeles by payment from her dad. Of course she helped with the pay but still…it was pretty fucking lonesome when I didn’t have her around me.

 

She had the prettiest smile and eyes I could ever imagine.

 

I should’ve not been a pussy about asking her out before she left for the summer. I hope she didn’t end up being with anyone special…

 

I didn’t feel like walking with my friends to school today. I just wanted some time to think so I drove. I would at least see them during lunch or after school. If I’m lucky, maybe even Ash. Valary, my long time best friend that is the girlfriend of Ashley’s close friend David, said that she would turn up at some point. That was months ago.

 

The bell rang.

 

I slouched in my seat ready to get out my notebook when I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat.

 

Ashley just walked in.

 

“Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to be late,” She said as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

 

The teacher sighed and smiled, “Its alright. First day doesn’t kill. Take a seat anywhere. Where you sit, will be your seat for the rest of the year.”

 

Ashley nodded and turned, her gaze to mine. I saw a smile form on her lips as she walked over to a seat right next to me that was luckily open for her to sit in. I glanced over at her with a bright smile.

 

“Hey,” I greeted in a whisper.

 

“Hi there,” She smiled cutely at me as she got her notebook out with a pen.

 

She looked completely different from the last time I saw her. The only thing that hasn’t changed was her beautiful smile, her blue eyes, her beautiful raven black hair, and her personality. Her structure looked thinner than before, slender though but thin. Her skin was pretty pale, same as always. She was wearing a gray shirt with skull designs on it and jean shorts with these thick-heeled sandals. What really caught my eye was her lip ring and nose piercing, along with part of a tattoo that was showing under her grey shirtsleeve and multiple other piercings on her ears. Let’s just put it this way, she was extremely beautiful before summer started, but this look was sexy as hell.

 

I couldn’t manage to pay attention to the teacher during class. All I could think about was what to say to her after class, which would be probably during our lunch hour. The fuck was I going to say without sounding like a complete idiot? I thought to myself. I couldn’t take it much anymore when a half hour of lecture in class went by. I took a notecard from my backpack, grabbed my pen, and wrote three single words that I wanted to just say to her before anything else.

 

I miss you.

 

When the teacher wasn’t looking I reached over and slid the card face down underneath her notebook while she was taking notes.

 

Hey, it was at least a start.

 

****

** *Ashley’s POV* **

 

Having to take notes from a lecture bored me to death. But having Matt Sanders right next to me made the class go by even smoother. I had a crush on him for years. I just never had the heart to tell him how I really felt. This year was probably my only chance to tell my heart out to him.

 

As I took more notes, I saw a hand reach over to my desk and slide a card underneath my notebook. I looked over and noticed it was Matt’s hand. I glanced at him for a second to see if he would catch my gaze but he was busy writing stuff down in his notebook. I picked up the card and turned it; there were three words written on the card.

 

“I miss you.”

 

I felt my face turn red as I smiled at the note. I looked up at Matt and finally caught his gaze. We both exchanged smiles. I grabbed my pen and wrote in my response, giving the note back to Matt when the teacher wasn’t looking. The words I wrote were: ‘I miss you more. Meet me in the courtyard at lunchtime.’ I looked over and saw him smirk at the note. He looked at me and gave a nod with a slight wink.

 

When the bell rang, everybody scurried out of their seats. Matt and I were the last ones out. Before we went our separate ways to our classes, he snuck up behind me and gave a kiss on my cheek before leaving. I flushed red, turning around to watch him leave before heading to my next class.

 

            The rest of the classes before lunchtime I thought about Matthew and how we knew each other since he first became best friends with my brother, Jimmy. It’s been so many years. All of it felt like it went by in a blur. But I could remember it as if it was only yesterday.

 

 

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

**_* 7 YEARS AGO*_ **

 

“Ashley?” I heard my mom say softly as she knocked on my door, “Why don’t you come downstairs? Jimmy brought some company over. You’ve been in your room all day and it’s nearly 5:00 in the afternoon.”

 

I stopped drawing my picture of a black bird (which today I would think it was a raven I drew) and sighed, “But they may call me a freak. Just like everyone else. I don’t like new people.”

 

My mom sighed and came in to sit next to me at the small desk where I was drawing, “Ashley, you can’t think that everyone is the same as those mean kids back at school. Everyone is different in their way.”

 

I turned to look at my mom, my dark blue eyes staring at her green ones, “Then how come every person I meet, they end up pushing me to the ground or calling me terrible names that are probably not even true?”

 

“If they aren’t true, then why let it get to you?” she frowned as I turned away, “You are so much stronger than that and much more courageous than those people. Even your brother thinks so. He cares for you, and he is worried that you are isolating yourself from the world,” she places a hand on my shoulder, leading down to catch my gaze, “You are a beautiful young girl, Ashley. You deserve the best there is in life. Things might be hard around here because your brother gets in to a lot of trouble, but that’s just love. We care about the both of you. You are a wonderful human being with a strong personality that I or anyone could ever dream of having. You are my one and only daughter and I believe in you.”

 

I turned to look at her, managing to show a soft smile, “Thank you mommy.”

 

She smiled brightly at me and leaned in to kiss my forehead, “Now just give this a chance okay?”

 

“Okay, mommy.”

 

I watched her get up and slowly walk out the door, heading to her room down the hall.

 

After about a minute went by, I finally stood up and let out a soft sigh. I strolled to my large mirror at the end of my room, gazing at what I wore before I walked out: A Batman tee-shirt with dark blue jean shorts, along with black fingerless gloves and a yellow headband that pulled my long black hair back a bit. My body structure was small and my skin was quite pale, making the pink on my lips look redder.

 

            Chattering came from the living room downstairs as I slowly walked down the steps. Jimmy had only one friend with him. He had brown hair, a Pantera shirt on, and dark blue jeans. He seemed like a tough kid. I felt nervous as I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

 

My heart stopped when Jimmy’s friend’s gaze caught mine. When Jimmy noticed him looking at me, he literally dragged his friend by the arm to introduce me.

 

“Matt, meet my sister, Ashley,” he said with a goofy grin.

 

Matt held out his hand with a smile. I was able to look at his eyes before I shook his hand. They were a beautiful soft hazel.

 

“Don’t be shy, sis. He ain’t like the past asshole friends I had,” Jimmy smiled.

 

“James Sullivan, watch your language!” I heard mom shout from upstairs.

 

“Sorry mum!” my brother laughed, making me smile a bit, “We were gonna play some basketball outside and I know how much you kick my ass at it.”

 

I smiled brightly and nodded, “Okay. Mum told me to go outside anyways. I was in my room all day, and I guess I didn’t know it was this late.”

 

“That’s okay,” Jimmy smiled as he literally ran to the front door where the basketball hoop was, which was near the garage.

 

Matt and I walked to the front yard by ourselves.

 

“I heard you are an amazing artist,” Matt stated to me.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” I said softly as we walked out the front door.

 

“Can I see them later?”

 

I felt myself blushing a bit, “Sure.”

 

I never had a boy my age talk to me like that, excluding my brother. Every boy I ever talked to at that age would be rude and cold-hearted. Matt seemed like he was a guy with, for once, a good heart.

 

“Hey bitches, hurry up and let’s play,” he made a soft laugh as I saw him throw the ball to Matt.

  
Matt dribbled the ball to the basket and attempted a shot but was blocked off by Jimmy. I ran in to help him out, sneakily stealing the ball from Jimmy and attempted a shot. The ball went in the hoop.

 

“I hate it when you sneak on me like that!” he managed to keep an angry face but instead laughed.

 

Matt came up to high five me before we continued the game. Matt was a basketball player in his school, which was obvious because he was pretty tall for his age and he was really good. I had great curiosity to getting to know him more. Maybe for once I’ll have a friend.

 

After continuing to play some games for a good half hour, the basketball went off into the street. I volunteered to get it, eventually able to grab it on the other side of the street. Before I knew it coming, a small rock it my forehead, making me shriek slightly. It hurt really badly.

 

“Hey freak!” shouted out a couple of young teenage boys in front of me who came closer to my view, “You gonna run and cry to your mommy? Or listen to your stupid Goth crap while making stupid ugly drawings?”

 

I looked at them with slight fear showing in my eyes. I didn’t attempt to run; instead I just stood there like an idiot, not even bothering to fight back. I was to the point of getting teased and bullied so much that everything was numb. So whenever a fight comes at me, I just freeze.

 

“You know you are gonna have to fight back at some point, freak. It’s bound to come some day,” He laughed and pushed me to the ground, the ball falling out of my grip. But before they could throw another small rock at me, Matt came in front of me and pushed the kid back.

 

“Hey, leave her alone! Do you not have any morals for attacking a girl like that?” Matt said angrily at them with his fists clenched.

  
“What? You’re protecting that freak? A stupid Goth girl with no talent or meaning to life?”

 

“Take that back, you don’t even know her. And she has more talent than you possibly could ever have in your lifetime,” Matt said ferociously back at the teenager, who just laughed and walked up face to face to him.

 

“What you gonna do about it, little shit?” he challenged at Matt with a menacing tone.

 

“This,” Matt retorted as out of no where, he slammed his foot full force into the kid’s crotch, making the teen shriek in pain. I swear I thought I heard a crunch.

 

Jimmy came in with a metal baseball bat, making the teen’s friends run off, “Get away from my sister!”

 

Matt turned around to help me up, walking me back to the yard. Jimmy glared at the kid who threatened me, giving him a kick in the lower back before leaving him to help me out. “Do that to my sister again and I will not think twice about hitting you with this bat. Now go crying back home,” he said angrily as the teen slowly got up and managed to somehow run as fast as he could back to his home.

 

Matt gently helped me sit down in the house. My mom walked down the stairs, “What’s going on- why is she bleeding? What happened?” My mom sounded very concerned by her tone, her voice rising with each word she said.

 

“Some punks came in, threw rocks at her and pushed her to the ground. We made them run scared,” Jimmy said as he ran to the kitchen for a washcloth to soak in some warm water, “She’ll be fine mom. She just is in slight shock I guess. Trust me, we both were. She just needs some time alone.”

 

“But…okay,” she sighed, looking extremely worried, “But please, let me know if anything happens. I trust you enough James to help her.”

 

“Okay, mom,” Jimmy said as he came in with a damp warm washcloth, “Here, Matt, hold that on her head and I’ll get some stuff from upstairs to help out with the cut.”

 

Matt nodded as Jimmy went upstairs with mom, trying to find some first aid supplies.

 

While they were looking, Matt kept me company while he was covering my wound with the damp washcloth.

 

“Why do you let jerks like that take over you?” he said curiously.

 

“I…I don’t know. I’m just used to being bullied all the time,” I said flatly.

 

“Does Jim know about this?”

 

“Yes…but no matter how many times he protects me and tries to prevent me from danger to happen, I always end up at least getting bruised.”

 

Matt frowned, “You are way too pretty to be hurt like that. And I don’t call a lot of girls pretty. I mean…you are pretty. What Jim keeps saying about you is definitely true, no doubt. You are probably the prettiest girl I ever met.”

 

I looked at him and blushed extremely red, “Really? No guy ever said that to me, besides my brother.”

 

Matt smiled brightly, “Trust me. I mean every word.”

 

I formed a bright smile for the first time in a while.

 

“You also have a really pretty smile…along with your eyes,” he smirked slightly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder to comfort me.  
  
“I guess this means we are friends, huh?” I thought out loud.

 

“Have you ever had a friend?”

 

“To be honest, no, and I don’t count my brother,” I made a soft laugh.

 

Matt smiled widely, “Well let me be your first. And I promise, I won’t anything like that ever happen to you again.”

 

“You swear it?”

 

“I swear.”

 

 

**_*FLASHBACK ENDED*_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

  

** *Ashley’s POV* **

 

The lunch hour came by longer than I thought. Those three hours dragged on and on from those lectures I had to go through in every class. When the last class, before lunch, was over, I immediately walked fast straight to the courtyard on the school grounds. Once I entered, I looked around, wondering where Matt was.

 

A couple minutes passed since the bell rung for the lunch hour to start. Matt was nowhere to be found.

 

But hope came when I saw his figure come out of a crowd; my heart began racing.

 

He revealed his adorable dimpled smile right when he saw me. Seeing that smile made me almost melt to the ground. I was able to see him more noticeably from the sunlight, his looks I mean. He was definitely more built. Besides the gauges he got last year, he had more tattoos on his arms, an eyebrow piercing and he had a lip piercing too. Luckily for me, the piercing was on the other side of his lip so you know…just in case we…you know…kiss someday? Well, don’t think it could happen but a girl can dream right? I mean…I didn’t just change; he did as well.

 

We both walked towards each other and I jumped in his arms after we dropped our bags to the ground. I felt him pick me up into a strong hug, my lips “accidentally” brushing against his neck.

 

“Goddamn, I missed you,” he chuckled as he held me tight against his strong chest that was covered by a tight black tee, “The hell have you been all my life?”

 

I was finally set down on my feet, looking up at him with my bright blue eyes, “It was only three months.”

 

“Yeah but it seemed as if it was forever. It was pretty fucking boring without your face around here. I mean I had my band mates and we played some gigs but that was it. Getting phone calls from you don’t help much either. Even though I love hearing your voice, I much rather see your beautiful face.”

 

I blushed slightly, “And I see that you changed…with the look I mean,” I smiled at him, admiring how incredibly hot he looked.

 

He smirked at me cockily, his eyes glancing up and down my figure, “And I see you have, too. Can I just put it this way: You look sexy as hell.”

 

I blushed a deep red, letting out a slight giggle as I rubbed the back of my neck, “Thanks.”

 

“Also, I was wondering if you want to catch up a bit for a cup of coffee sometime after school?” he questioned, his gaze not leaving mine.

 

“You and your coffee, I swear,” I laughed, “But seriously, of course I would love to.”

 

His smile widened as I felt his hand tangle into mine, “Sounds fucking awesome.”

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” I heard Jimmy yell from a table nearby, “Get your asses over here!”

 

Matt looked over, waving his hand to them before glancing back at me, “Come on.”

 

I grabbed my bag and followed Matt, who was holding my hand while we walked to the table where my brother and his friend, Zachary Baker, were sitting.  Zachary was a cute guy. I have known him for a while. He had short spikey dark hair with bright eyes and an average built structure. He was wearing an AC/DC shirt and blue ripped jeans. When I walked over, he gave a slight wide-eyed look at me, as if he had seen a ghost.

 

I raised my eyebrow at him as I sat down, “You okay there?”

 

Zack snapped out of it, “What?”

 

“You were looking at me like I was a scary ghoul or something.”

 

“Oh, ha. Sorry. Its just…wow…you look…well…different.”

 

“Oh,” I snorted a laugh, “Thanks.”

 

Zack smiled cutely, “And by different, I mean hot,” he sat up more straight, smirking at his comment when he knew I was slightly blushing, “No wonder Matt couldn’t shut the fuck up about you.”

 

“Really now?” I looked over at Matt, “Like what are you saying about me that seems to bother them so much?” I tried to make myself seem serious but I was failing miserably.

 

“Uh-“

 

“Well,” Zack cut Matt off and cleared his throat, “At nights where he was drunk while you were gone, he had his moments where he was horny as fuck and would keep on saying shit like, ‘Oh I want to take her clothes off and just do her right in the backseat of my car. My god she is so hot. I just want to make her mine and continue to fuck her until she screams.’”

 

I nearly blushed from embarrassment.

 

“Zack.” Matt grumbled.

 

“Oh and he would say things like, ‘she always had the finest ass I could ever see.’”

 

“Zack!” I felt Matt nearly kick him under the table when he shouted at him.

 

“What? What did I do?” Zack said defensively with a cocky smirk on his face.

 

Jimmy was nearly laughing his ass off with that high-pitched laugh of his. I couldn’t help but laugh with him.

 

Matt nearly face-palmed from embarrassment and Zack’s stupidity, “Do you have to talk about my moments where I’m NOT myself most of the time?”

 

“Oh come on,” he smirked, “You can’t think she wouldn’t take that as a compliment? Like really, I’m surprised you aren’t pouncing on her right now after all those months of not seeing her.”

 

Matt shook his head, managing a smirk, “Trust me, I’m more capable of keeping my dick in my pants than you are. What was your name of your past band? Uh…oh right, MPA? Mad Porno Action? Gee I wonder where that came from.”

 

“Hey at least I can get a girl’s tits with my insane charm,” he grinned cockily.

 

I couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “THIS is why I miss home.”

 

“Hey, yay! Fans!” Zack laughed, “But let’s be serious here.”

 

“Oh we are being serious now?” said Jimmy with his head cocked to the side.

 

Zack chuckled, “Yes. What I REALLY meant to say was, was that we all missed you, Ashley. And we like for you to help with our new band project coming up. After all, you have like…the greatest art AND writing talent out there, right next to Jimbo here,” he patted Jimmy’s shoulder.

 

“Excluding the art talent,” Jimmy laughed.

 

I smiled brightly, feeling Matt’s glance on me, “I would love to. On the contrary,” I paused slightly, biting my lower lip, “I do…have to work on this band I am planning on proceeding my life in.”

 

“Oh really?” Zack said curiously, his attention narrowing on me, “What band is this?”

 

“Well I don’t exactly have a name for it yet. I mean…Jimmy is helping me with it.”

 

Everyone’s glance turned to Jimmy.

 

“What?” he said with his eyes looking at Matt and Zack.

 

“You had another band starting and you didn’t tell us?” Zack said sounding surprised.

 

“It isn’t exactly MY band,” Jimmy stated, “I’m just…helping her out. She has always wanted me by her side to do some songs with her. After all, she does have the most beautiful voice that I think any rock chick would ever have. And trust me, I’m not exaggerating.”

 

“Let’s just say it has improved…a lot,” I finished for him.

 

“Well fuck me, I want to hear it,” Zack smirked, glancing at me, “Maybe it could be some help with our demos that we are trying to work on.”

 

“I heard a hint of it when she was younger,” Matt stated, “I thought it was good…really good. But after what Jimmy said of it, I am very interested in hearing it. After all, she did go to LA for vocal lessons.”

 

“Well I would like to hear it,” Zack repeated, “And I bet our friend Brian would like to as well.”

 

Brian Haner was a close friend of Jimmy’s that I knew since they first started becoming friends around the 8th grade. He was a nice guy, a bit cocky though. He did admit that he did have a crush on me for a short period of time, until Michelle, Valary’s twin sister, came into the picture.

 

“That would be great,” I smiled sweetly, feeling Matt’s arm go around my waist.

 

“Hey, what’s that on your shoulder?” Zack pointed out to my left shoulder.

 

I looked at it and rose the sleeve of my grey tee up, revealing a dark scaled dragon with a tint of purple shading within each of the scales that were beautifully detailed. The dragon’s tail was curled around right at the joint of my shoulder to the arm; the rest of its body curved towards my upper back and then ended with the head over the shoulder blade. The eyes of it were purple as well and revealed purple lightning bolts from it that spread to my collarbone. Its black shaded wings were spread along my upper back..

 

“Where the hell did you get this? Its very well done…like…holy crap,” Zack said in surprise, glancing at more of the detail of it; Matt did the same as well.

 

“          The friends I made there knew some very good tattoo artists in LA. With some of the money I had, I was able to do three sessions of it within the time I was there: outline first, then the upper body part coloring/shading, and then the same to the lower half,” I smiled at them, “It kind of hurt but I was able to get used to it.”

 

“Well hot damn, that’s pretty fucking sweet,” Zack grinned, leaning back as I pulled my sleeve down, “If we ever go there in the future, remind me who they are.”

 

“For sure, Zack, for sure,” I smiled , feeling Matt’s right hand rest on my upper left thigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Lunch went by as we talked about what’s been going on the past few months since I was gone. David Hamilton, my close friend who is also my guitar player for my band, came to sit by us with his girlfriend, Valary. I knew David a year after I met Matt. We ran into each other at a music store and we kept talking about what we wanted to do in the future when we grew up. Right when I said that I wanted to lead a band and start a singing career, he pretty much made the point that he wanted to be by my side during that and plus, he had amazing music and writing skills at that age and still does to this very day. Valary, on the other hand, I met the same time Matt met her, which was in 6th grade. I adored her completely and, since then, she was the only close girl friend I had. Michelle was pretty cool, too. She always had designs for fashion that she wanted to do in the future. I had to admit, she did have good taste.

 

The rest of the day was quite boring. There were only a few more classes to finish off the day. I was too anxious to meet up with Matt.

 

Once the last bell rang, I scurried out of my History class and went on to the side of the school where the school parking lot was. I tried to look for Matt’s car. He said it was a dark green truck. Hard to tell when there are a lot of dark and green colors in the parking lot. I decided to just walk through the parking lot and try to have luck with finding his car. Out of nowhere, I suddenly get a vibration from my cell phone in my side pocket. I looked at the caller ID: it was Matt.

 

I smiled and answered the phone, “Well hello there stranger.”

 

He chuckled, “Right behind you.”

 

I turned around and bumped right into his chest, “Oh hi. Trying to be sneaky with me huh?”

 

He smirked, putting his phone away, “I guess you can say that. Now come on. I actually have something to give to you when we get to my place.”

 

“And I thought we were going to get some coffee?”

 

Matt smiled adorably as he helped me into his truck, “Sometimes plans change. Plus, we have better coffee at our place and I rather not be around too much noise or complete strangers when I want to talk to you privately.”

 

“That I can agree with,” I giggled softly as he walked around to get into his driver’s seat, igniting the engine.

 

As he began driving out of the parking lot, I heard Metallica softly playing on the radio. I cranked the volume, making Matt show off a bright smile.

 

The drive wasn’t long; probably about 5 minutes. Once we got to his house and parked in the driveway, he helped me hop out of the car and grabbed his key to unlock the house. His parents weren’t home yet.

 

“You know, I realized I never been to your room yet,” I wondered as I glanced around the house when we walked in.

 

“Well good because that’s where the gift is,” he smiled and escorted me up the stairs.

 

When he opened the door to his room, which was to the left of the hall, the first thing I noticed was that GNR poster hanging near his window. The walls were black, there were stacks of CDs near his mattress of black sheets, and some clothes lying on the white carpet floor.

 

“Still not the neatest I see when it comes to cleaning?” I smirked.

 

“Nope,” he made a soft laugh, “That sure never changed.”

 

 

 

****

** *Matt’s POV* **

 

 

I stepped towards my closet, hearing Ashley sit down on the bed. I grabbed a black store box with no brand title on it and brought it to her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I sat it gently on her lap.

 

“Open it,” I smiled as she slowly began opening the box while I sat next to her on the bed.

 

Right when she got to what was inside the box, I saw a bright adorable smile appear on her face as she grabbed it and took it closer to her view to look at it. It was a casual black dress that flared slightly to the knees. The bottom part of the dress was like a black skirt but had white skull designs on it. Right on the waist, there was a buckle. And for the top half of the dress was a black corset with white strands on the back.

 

“Thought you might like it,” I smirked at her, “ I knew how ‘Goth’ you can be when it comes to your type of style. I had Valary and Michelle help me out of course. There was no way I was doing this alone. But I picked it out.”

 

“I love it, Matt,” she smiled brightly at me, “But what for?”

 

“Well this might sound lame but I decided to at least have a dance with you for once during our high school years before Prom so…why not homecoming? That’s coming up in less than 2 months.”

 

“Aww, Matt. That’s not lame at all. We haven’t danced since middle school.”

 

“Yeah…there…well…let’s just say a lot of bad shit happened during the past few high school years,” I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

 

She smiled softly and nodded. She knew what I went through and she was the only one who actually made me go through with surviving it, excluding Valary. I just didn’t have the strength to tell her how I felt because of all the bad shit that happened. I just…didn’t want to drag her down into it. But since things got a lot better and my future stands before me, it was time for the wait to end.

 

            I leaned in as she was examining more detail on the dress. I stroked a strand of her hair away from the side of her face to behind her ear. I caught the scent of her dark black hair: the scent of lavender. She felt my breathing near her ear and slowly turned to face me, her beautiful blue eyes staring right into mine. My lips got closer to hers and within seconds, they gently touched. I placed my left hand on the side of her face as I deepened the kiss. I felt her slightly trembling against my hand. She’s never been kissed or this close to a guy all her life and I know it.

 

Her lips tasted sweet; her skin very soft against my fingertips. To comfort her more, I placed my right hand on her hip, gently stroking it with my thumb. I gently started to push her down on the bed so she could relax because I knew she was getting more nervous by the minute. Gently, I straightened her body up on the bed so she was vertically laying on it. I moved over so I could step between her legs and gently lay on top of her without crushing her, trying to hold up at least some of my weight with my arms. She was looking at me with weary eyes but she smiled. I smiled in return before pressing my lips deeper against hers. Her lip ring felt cold against my bottom lip. My hands started trailing up her stomach under her shirt.

 

She shivered from the touch.

 

Just by feeling her incredibly soft skin, I knew I wanted more. My instincts were trying to push me to the edge. I tried to resist the urge from wanting to get to the chase of taking her clothes off to have more than this. But it was a struggle that I tried to fight as my kiss went harder on her lips. Within moments, I parted her lips with mine and slowly entered my tongue. I heard a moan escape her lips on to mine. That was when I felt the blood rush downwards and started to hear my own heartbeat loudly pumping in my ears.

 

My grip tightened on her; my body pressed harder against hers. I wanted more…I know I did. My hands trailed to her breasts, squeezing them threw the fabric of the bra she had on. I heard her moan loud against my lips. Her moans only make it worse for me. My lips trailed from her lips to her neck. I could hear the moans clearer now. They were music to my ears.

 

I wanted to make them louder.

 

I just want to know what she feels like…

 

“God you have no idea how long I waited for this…” I exhaled against her neck.

 

“I know…I know, Matt,” she moaned.

 

I placed hard kisses on her neck, my body grinding against hers as my left hand slowly trailed down her stomach and then under her shorts and underwear. She felt clean-shaved. I felt myself harden as my hand reached her entrance. I slowly drove a finger into her, hearing her let out a cry. She never has been touched there before. That’s when I felt how tight she was. Knowing she was a virgin there and how tight she would be there only made me grew even harder.

 

“M-Matt…w-wait…” I heard her softly say, making me stop in my tracks.  
  
I was too lost in this that I forgot about how fast I was going and how nervous she was getting.

 

“Shit…I’m sorry,” I breathed out, “I was too lost in my senses I forgot about how you felt about it,” I sighed as I lifted my head up to look at her, my hand retreating from between her legs.

 

She was breathing steadily but yet sort of heavy from the rush she was getting from it, “It’s okay, Matt. I understand. But today is not the right day…”

 

I looked at her eyes and nodded, “Whenever you are ready…we don’t have to rush at all.”

 

“We aren’t rushing. I mean, we have known each other for 8 years and we had feelings for each other for probably 3…maybe more than that…its not like we are total strangers.”

 

I smiled down at her, “Technically, I had a crush on you since I was 10 when we first met. So that would be about as long as since the time I first met you.

 

She smiled at me with a slight giggle.

 

Although she was absolutely adorable, my hard-on pressing against the opening of my jeans was making things quite uncomfortable to me.

 

            I could tell she noticed my clenched jaw from the throbbing feeling that was consuming me on my lower half. I flinched a bit when I felt her hand touch the fabric of my jeans that was covering my aching boner.

 

“Wow…” I heard her mumble under her breath.

 

“What?” I questioned while looking into her eyes.

 

She formed a slight smirk on her lips, “Well…uh…you are…big…and by big I mean huge.”

 

I smirked at her words, “Why thank you for the nice compliment. But sadly, you touching it is not helping at all.”

 

“I can probably relieve it,” she smiled deviously as she made a slight stroke against the fabric of the jeans, making me let out a heavy exhale.

 

“But I thought you weren’t ready…”

 

“Who said anything about just sex that I wasn’t ready for? There are other things to do besides sex. I learned things in LA.”

 

I raised an eyebrow, “Things?”

 

She laughed slightly at my reaction, “Relax I didn’t hook up with any guys. But what I did was learn from the best from women my age and older who went through a lot of creative techniques in keeping the guys tamed…that and spare time watching porn.”

 

I let out a soft laugh, “Really now? Mind showing me what you can do from what you discussed and learned about with those girls from LA?”

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” she smiled as I flipped over on my bed so she was on top of me, “First, this shirt needs to go.”

 

I smirked at her and took my shirt off without hesitation, looking at her with slight desperation. She looked at my chest with eyebrows raised.

 

“Really? Nipple piercings? You just had to get that,” she snorted a laugh.

 

“What you don’t like them?” I grinned at her.

 

“They are hot but wow I never knew you were a guy to get something like that,” she giggled, “Did they hurt?”

 

“A tiny bit. Can you get some for me?”

 

She playfully smacked my face, “Matthew Sanders!”

 

I laughed out loud, “What I was kidding.”

 

“Sure you were,” she snickered at me, leaning down to kiss my lips and then pulling back, “Now no distracting me while I’m working here.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” I grinned.

 

I watched her as she leaned in and placed her soft lips on my collarbone, her fingertips gliding across my abdomen. I bit against my lower lip as my heartbeat began to race even faster. Her kisses on my chest were like sparks against the nerves of my skin. As she went further down my chest, my breathing became heavier and I throbbed even more. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she went to undoing my jeans. I felt myself swallow hard.

 

“You have no idea how many times I dreamed about this,” I smirked down at her, but suddenly releasing a soft gasping moan when I felt her stroke the shaft from under my boxers with her fingertips.

 

“Oh I know, Matt,” she chuckled in a seductive manner as she stopped the stroking and immediately went to pulling it out, placing her mouth slowly around it.

 

            I instantly grabbed the sheets, letting out a loud moan as her whole mouth enveloped around me. My head was tilted back against the headboard; my muscles began to constantly contract. It got even worse when she started slowly bobbing her head to add rhythm to her movements.

 

“S-Shit, Ash,” I moaned out.

 

I felt her hands grab mine, setting mine on her head so I could grab on to her black hair. This was getting so hot that I just couldn’t hold myself for a while longer.

 

A few minutes have passed and my grip on her hair was getting tighter, meaning that I was about to reach my point anytime soon.

 

“Jesus-FUCK. You have such a hot mouth,” I moaned with a growl that escaped my throat.

 

I heard and felt her moan against me, making me wish I could just dominate her right here…right now. Her tongue started to trace along my tip, making me tense violently. Her hands traveled to my torso, grabbing on to it with her thumbs stroking against the skin. It was to the point where I couldn’t just hold it in any longer. I sat up, watching her and helping her move her mouth against me a little faster than before. Without further warning, I made a firm grip on to her hair and let out a loud moan as I came into her mouth. It was the most intense feeling I ever felt in my life…for now that is.

 

I felt her swallow everything that spilled into her mouth. I was surprised she didn’t even gag.

 

My breathing was heavier than before but steady. I was trying to catch my breath from the intense pleasure that made me quiver violently. She looked up at me with a smirk and slowly got up. I quickly grabbed her arm before she left.

 

“Where do you think you are going?” I wondered out loud.

 

“I was gonna at least get some mouthwash in my mouth,” she smiled, “I don’t think you want the taste of dick in your mouth.”

 

“You do have a point,” I smirked and let her go to the bathroom across the hall. I gently zipped up my pants after fixing myself, lying back on the bed with my arms crossed behind my head.

 

I watched Ashley come back in the room a few minutes later, her hair tied back in a bun. I smiled widely at her, patting a spot on the bed. She smiled adorably at me and walked over to get on the bed but instead, she climbed on top of me, placing a kiss on my chest before moving her lips to mine. I smiled against her lips and moved my hands to the back of her thighs, gripping them slightly.

 

“I’m guessing this means we are dating now?” she said against my lips while looking at my eyes.

 

“Duh,” I chuckled and kissed her again, “That means no one else can have you, but me. You are finally all mine,” I gripped harder on her thighs from those last few words.

 

She let out a soft giggle while her hands rubbed against my forearms, “So how about that coffee? I kind of need some right now.”

 

I nodded with a smile and gently got up as she got off of me. I threw my black shirt back on, walking downstairs with her following me.

 

As I started making the coffee in the kitchen, I didn’t realize that Ash wasn’t near me until I turned around to ask how many cream and sugar she wanted. I called out her name, wondering where she wondered off. Within seconds of calling her name, I suddenly heard the living room piano being played. It was a dark eerie tone to the keys that were used in the song that she started. And that’s when I heard her sing.

 

I swear I never heard such a beautiful voice from a woman in my life. The lyrics she was vocalizing softly to the piano were dark and saddening. I could tell that she wrote this when she was away from home.

 

I slowly walked to the living room, peeking my head out from the corner to watch her play. Her eyes were focused on the keys she played; her vocals were elegant and powerful. I always knew she had a beautiful voice but this…this is just…beyond what I could imagine. When Jimmy said she improved, he definitely meant that she really improved.

 

Within a matter of minutes of watching her play, she noticed me leaning against the edge of the wall with a wide smile across my face and my arms crossed over my chest. She slowly stopped playing, looking up at me with a soft smile.

 

“I just wrote this about a month ago,” she stated, “Its not much.”

 

“Are you joking?” I raised an eyebrow at her, “That was like…beautifully done. Did you write that all by yourself?”

 

She smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “Yeah I did. Took me a couple days to make it.”

  
“Well I love it. What inspired you to write that?”

 

She bit her lower lip slightly, “I…well…wrote that…for you…and my brother. I got homesick…so I let it out with these lyrics.”

 

I smiled warmly at her, “It’s a wonderful song…you do have amazing talent. I knew it from the first moment I met you when we both were 10 years old. And you still to me are the prettiest girl I ever met. That never changed.”

 

I saw her blush deeply, showing off her bright smile, “Aww…thanks, Matt. It does…mean a lot to me. After all, I would of never gotten through anything if you weren’t there for me.”

 

I sat down next to her in front of the piano, “Same to you. I would of never made it through all that stupid shit I have done if you weren’t there. I mean, I was an immature jerk…really. I caused so much tension with my parents that dad had to quit his job for a while from constant nervous breakdowns because of all the shit I caused. Mom and I fought nearly all the time. And my sister grew afraid of me…she was afraid I would get so far off the edge that I would do something that I would regret for the rest of my life. Even during this shit, I had to change schools because of my lack of good behavior. Lucky for me, I was able to attend this high school where you were going to and have the chance to actually be with you. I really wanted to tell you how I truly felt about you for years…”

 

“Well…why didn’t you? Just curious, I mean…I wouldn’t get all mad or anything if you just told me…” she said with a slight frown as her hand rubbed my shoulder.

 

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck, “Because I didn’t want to drag you down to my level at that time. I mean, I got into gang fights, if you remembered. I didn’t want you to get hurt. Most importantly, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I do remember…I was scared to death. From what I know from sophomore year, I called your house and your mother said that you were in such critical shape that you couldn’t get out of bed and struggled to breathe. That’s when I immediately walked over to check on you…I had to hold your hand through the whole thing.”  

 

I smirked slightly, “That was when I tried the first move on you.”

 

She let out a soft laugh, “Oh really now?”

 

“Well yeah,” I grinned, slowly taking her hand that was on my shoulder to intertwine with mine, “You don’t remember do you? We were lying next to each other the whole day I had to stay in bed. I tried to kiss you when you were asleep in my arms but I kind of knew better than that. I wanted your first move with me to be remembered than forgotten.”

 

“Well how corny and romantic of you,” she snickered.

 

I smiled with a chuckle and got up from the seat, heading towards the kitchen, “I think the coffee is ready. Why don’t you go lay on the couch and put something on the TV while I get your cup of coffee. How many sugars and cream would you like?”

 

“I’ll have a little cream and like 4 sugars,” I heard her shout from the living room as I got her coffee, mixing the sugar and cream in it. I always like my coffee strong and black. She didn’t mind it being strong, but she loves the coffee sweet.

 

I gently carried the two cups of coffee to the living room, seeing her lying down on the couch, changing through the channels. I placed mine on the coffee table in front of the couch and gently handed her cup.

 

She smiled, “Thank you, Matt.”

 

“Your welcome, beautiful,” I smiled in return, gently sitting down next to her, grabbing my cup once I relaxed in my seat.

 

She sat up a bit more to drink her coffee, her legs moving to on top of my lap. I smiled at her and let one of my hands run against her legs while I drank from my cup.

 

It will only be in a matter of an hour until my parents and sister get home.


	4. Chapter 4

** **

 

** *Ashley’s POV* **

 

After we drank our coffee and watched some TV, which was for the past 10 minutes, Matt scooted me over so he could lay down behind me. I felt his arm wrap around my stomach; his face nuzzled against my neck, kissing at the skin lightly. His lip ring felt cold against my skin, making me shiver slightly. I smiled and turned my face so I could catch his lips against mine. He chuckled against my lips and deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing my bottom lip and my lip ring.

 

“You really are good at this,” I said softly against his lips, “How did you learn, Mr. Expert?”

 

He smirked, “Well…I got to make out with a few girls here and there in the past couple years. Your crazy brother snuck me into clubs and parties. But don’t worry…I didn’t fuck anyone.”

 

I raised my eyebrow in surprise, “Really? Even when you were drunk?”

 

“Well I really wasn’t much fun when I was drunk. I got into fights, from what Jimmy told me. And plus, I stuck with my buddies when I was nearly wasted. So I just stuck with them and did stupid shit,” he laughed.

 

I blinked, “I’m surprised. I mean…you are hot. I don’t see how you wouldn’t get laid.”

 

“Well those girls out there aren’t like you,” he smiled softly, “And I rather have my first time with the girl I dream about every night than some random STD infected hooker.”

 

I smiled widely, blushing a deep red, “Aw…Matt…you know I can only handle so much romantic talk. I’m not used to it.”

 

He grinned at me, revealing his heart-melting dimples, “Well get used to it. Because I’m going to treat you how a man should treat you. And if I ever become a douchebag, do me a favor and smack the shit out of me. Better yet, chain me to a bed and teach me a lesson,” he winked.

 

I snorted a laugh, “Will do.”

 

He smirked widely at my laugh and leaned in to press his lips to mine, slowly turning it to a more passionate kiss.

 

His lips pressed harder; his hand traveling up my shirt, sliding under my bra. I let a soft moan against his lips as his hand squeezed my left breast, his lips then trailing to the underside of my neck.

 

“Mmm,” I heard him groan deeply against my skin, “What size bra do you have on?”

 

I smirked, “38D.”

 

I felt him smile against my neck, “Really? They do feel big. Can’t wait when the day comes when I can put my mouth on them.”

 

I chuckled, feeling goose bumps all over my skin, “Who’s stopping you?”

 

Matt lifted his head, a devious smirk spread across his face, “Really now. That anxious, huh?”

 

I nodded; soon letting out a giggle as he climbed on top of me, lifted my shirt up, and placed gentle kisses on my stomach. His lip ring tickled the skin, making me giggle a bit more.

 

“M-Matt, stop, it tickles when you do that,” I laughed.

 

I felt him bite against the skin, making me gasp slightly. But that soon stopped when he and I heard a car park in the driveway. His head shot up; my shirt was pulled back down before he scooted me over so he can lay down behind me with his arm wrapped around me again, trying to not make it obvious that we were nearly having “sexy time” all over again.

 

“God that was a long day,” I heard a familiar female voice say after the front door open and then close, “Hey, Matt.”

 

Matt turned his head to look at who was talking: it was his sister Amy, who I haven’t seen since I went to LA.

 

“Hey, sis,” he smiled, giving a wave.

 

“Who’s with you?” she wondered.

 

I turned my head to face her, giving a smile and a wave, “Hey, Amy.”

 

A bright smile formed on her lips as she came over to give me a hug, “Hey there! I haven’t seen you in forever.”

 

I smiled brighter, getting up to hug her tight. She pulled back with her hands on my shoulders to get a look at my new look.

 

“Wow, look at you! Getting all punk’d up here,” she smiled, “I’m guessing you are helping Matt with his new band he is starting?”

 

“Sort of,” I laughed softly, “You can say that.”

 

            For the past many years, I have watched Matt play in his gigs at many local areas. Val and I were always right by his side, watching him tear the places down with his amazing vocals and his killer band sound. I remember him do some stuff with Successful Failure. We would then get drunk right afterwards to celebrate. They were days to definitely remember.

 

“Jimmy has been telling me you were starting something on your own,” she smiled, “Have you ever had a name for your group yet?”

 

I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking hard, “Um, we are still kind of still working with it. We have a bunch of these names down and we are still deciding over it. It’s a bit harder than we thought.”

 

“I’m sure it will come up soon,” she smiled brightly, “I’m sure its going to be amazing. Matt always tells me about how amazing your vocals are.”

 

“Trust me it got better,” I heard Matt say behind me.

 

“Really? Wow, can’t wait to hear it.”

 

“Amy, try not leave your stuff in front of the door, I could trip!” I heard Matt’s mom shout from the front door as she walked in, immediately smiling brightly when she sees me, “Ashley! Hi, how are you?”

 

I smiled, going up to her and giving her a quick hug, “I’m doing great how about you?”

 

“Pretty good. I see you have changed. Is Matt being a bad influence in all the piercings and everything?”

 

I blushed slightly, “I had other influences.”

  
“Oh what, I’m not special?” I heard Matt say from the couch.

 

I turned to look at him, “Oh shush, you are special,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

 

Matt laughed, “I better be,” he winked.

 

Amy looked from Matt to me, her eyebrow raised, “Is there something going on between the two of you?”

 

I felt Matt walk behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist, “There sure is.”

 

I looked at him and smiled, looking back at Amy.

 

Amy blinked and grinned, “Its about damn time! I knew you guys would be together at some point. I knew it all along since you guys first met.”

 

Matt’s mom, Kim, smiled brightly, “I knew from the start as well. He always adored you completely. You are a very pretty girl, you deserve a great guy like him, even though he can be a big troublemaker at times.”

 

I blushed a deep red with a bright smile, “Thank you, Kim.”

 

“Your welcome,” she said while setting her purse on the table, “Say, you want to stay for dinner?”

 

“Absolutely,” I smiled.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

            Once dinner came around the next hour, I lost track of the time and did not realize that it was 6:00 pm. The three hours being with Matt at his place went by a little too fast for me. It made me not to ever want to go home. But Kim made an excellent dinner. It was spaghetti with homemade meatballs and some garlic bread. Simple little dinner but it was delicious. I had my talk of what LA was like and how I got to meet some amazing people, along with starting to write songs for my band. Kim said she really wanted to hear what my band sounds like. I started talking about what my band members were doing in progress at this time. So far, we were getting close to making a full album but not there to being finished. We knew from the start that we wanted to take all the time we needed to make an amazing first album.

           

My band members were David Hamilton (main guitarist and Valary’s boyfriend), Daniel Lawrence (Rhythm guitarist), Jack Masar (Bassist), and Arin Ilejay (Drummer). Daniel and David were and still are the greatest friends to each other. They have been friends for over 8 years. Once David and I began forming a band 2 years ago, he called up Daniel to play as the rhythm guitarist. Daniel then called up his cousin, Jack Masar, who specialized in playing the bass. I met Arin Ilejay in the 9th grade, which was 3 years ago when I was the age of 14. Him and I became instant close friends when we had afterschool music classes together. I always thought that his drumming skills were phenomenal so I asked him to play in my band when we first formed it. Matt met them all at the same time I met each of them. But David and Arin were the closest to Matt out of all the rest of the members.

 

            As dinner ended, I helped Kim with cleaning the dishes in return of her making a fabulous dinner. Afterwards, I went upstairs to Matt’s room to spend the next few hours to listen some samples of his new songs that he was still in the process of finishing.

 

“I really like them,” I said as I read over the lyrics that he wrote in a small spiral notebook, “A bit angry, but pretty promising. I can’t wait to hear them when they are finished.”

 

“Yeah, it’s getting a little harder to finish them up but we are getting there,” he smiled, “I am more interested in hearing some samples of your first album.”

 

“Well, they aren’t finished.”

 

“So? I still want to hear them,” he snickered.

 

“Maybe this Saturday at David’s place in his basement? He has his own manmade studio down there with soundproof walls so we don’t wake the neighbors.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” he smiled, “Mind if I bring Zack, Brian, and your brother?”

 

I shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me.”

 

Matt smiled warmly, “It’s a date.”

 

I smiled back and looked at my cell phone’s clock, realizing that it was nearly 10:00 pm, “Well I got to get going. We got more school tomorrow and then the next day. Then it’s Saturday. I’m looking forward to you guys coming over to hear our demos.”

 

“I’ll take you home,” Matt said as he got up and grabbed his keys, “Not safe for you to walk by yourself at this time of night when it is really dark.

 

“Okay,” I nodded and got up, grabbing my purse.

 

It took only a couple of minutes to get to my house. Matt and I lived close to each other, which is a great advantage by the fact that I can just walk there without having to waste gas from my car. Once Matt pulled in the driveway, he parked the car and kept the engine running while he walked me to the front door. Before I went in, I looked through my purse to find my keys.

 

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow,” I smiled at him once I grabbed my keys.

 

“See you, too,” he smiled back as he grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him, leaning down to kiss me gently but passionately. He slowly pulled back and leaned next to my ear, “Goodnight,” he said softly before walking off to his car.

 

I watched him pull out of the driveway and leave, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I felt a wide smile appear on my face as I opened the front door and walked in the house.

 

This is going to be a very interesting school year.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

“So what kind of genre of music is this?” said Zack in the backseat of Matt’s truck as we headed to David’s place.

 

“Goth Punk Rock/Metal/Alternative. Around that genre,” I replied from the front passenger’s seat, while fixing my black tank top I was wearing and rubbing some dirt I found on my short blue jean shorts.

 

“So pretty much it varies,” said Brian with curiosity in his tone.

 

“Yup, yup. It was never confirmed what genre of music it was.”

 

Within 5 minutes of driving, Matt pulled into David’s driveway and parked the car. I hopped out with him and the others, heading to the front door of David’s house. Once I knocked on the door, David immediately opened it with a bright smile.

 

“Come in, guys,” David said as he held the door open for us, “Parents aren’t going to be home for a few hours so we don’t have to be limit with our sound here.”

 

            David had a handsome appearance. He looked like a combination of Matt’s looks and Brian’s. His muscle structure was just like Matt’s and his hair was a little long (down to his earlobe). He had some tattoos on his arms and was wearing a dark, black skull shirt with some ripped grey jeans. He led us down to his basement where I can hear the bass and drums play lightly to a beat.

 

“So something like this,” I heard Arin say as he gave a little heavy beat for about several seconds.

 

“That’s pretty close,” Jack said, glancing at us with a smile and a wave, “What’s up guys?”

 

“Not much, dude,” Matt said with a smile as he shook his hand,”Hey Arin.”

 

Arin smiled brightly, spinning his drumsticks in his hands, “Hey Matt.”

 

For Arin’s appearance, he was rather cute for his age. He had short dark brown hair with a bit of curls in it and had a thin body structure. His eyes were a deep dark brown and he always had a bright smile on his face. I remember he was a bit of a shy kid back in the beginning of high school but as we got to know each other more, he spoke out for himself. He wore a dark brown shirt with some dark black jeans and black tennis shoes. I always thought he was the best drummer that I could ever meet and I was always glad that I became his friend.

 

            As for Jack Masar, he always seemed to have a black-haired-Mohawk, no matter where he is going. He was always into the hardcore stuff and expected a lot from his friends. He can be quite cocky but was quite the clown if you ask me. His facial structure was a bit round and his eyes were a grey-type of color. He had an average built body structure with a white Pantera shirt, light black jeans and black shoes. He always kicked ass at bass.

 

            For Daniel, David’s best friend, he was particularly very handsome. He looked a lot like David, which was weird since they were only best friends. But his hair was straight, black, and went to his shoulders. He had very bright green eyes and a bit of a narrow facial structure. He was quite pale-skinned, not as pale as me, and had a muscle structure between the types of Matt’s and Arin’s. He was quite a punk if you ask me but was extremely nice and friendly when he can be (mostly to only his friends). He sure had a very bright smile. For today’s wardrobe, he wore a Metallica tee and some grey jeans, along with dark shoes with red stripes on the side. Let’s not forget that he is quite the trickster when he can be.

 

I walked over to my part of the room where a microphone was set up next to a recording device.

 

“Alright so where did we leave off last time?” I said to David as I looked through my book of lyrics.

 

“Somewhere in the middle of the song ‘Dark Whispers’”, he replied while looking through his notebook of notes he has put down for our rehearsals.

 

David looked at Matt and the others, placing down his notebook, “I almost forgot. Where are my manners? Would you guys like anything to drink? I have beer in the mini-fridge over here.”

 

Jimmy raised his hand up as he got comfy next to Brian in one of the dark blue couches near the white wall, “I’ll have one, dude.”

 

Matt raised his hand up as well, giving a polite smile as David handed the beers out to everyone.

 

As everyone got settled in, I began to look through my notes of lyrics, trying to study each one of them so I could remember them. Thank god I at least had a great memory when it came to remembering music.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

During the past 45 minutes that went by in sort of a blur, I began vocalizing some lyrics to practice over; recording each practice so I could study over it later. Buying recording tapes were getting into our budget but thanks to some money I got from an award by the LA community of the vocalizing program I was in, I was able to buy these tapes quite frequently without having to go in debt. You can tell that we record quite a lot.

 

            Jack and Daniel were fooling around a bit with Brian and Zack, which was perfectly fine since Dan and Jack were doing their work anyways. We all didn’t want this session to be boring as hell for their first time watching us work. During the 45-minute session, Matt watched me the whole time with a smile on his face and a slight twinkle in his hazel eyes. I was beginning to feel more comfortable singing around people, not just him. But at some point I was going to have to conquer my dominance of stage fright. That’s going to be a bit hellish for me to encounter. I’ll at least have Matt and my dearest friends (maybe my family) by my side.

 

            After we did some more work for another 20 minutes, we went upstairs to watch some movies. Jack had a huge thing for Star Wars, so he put that on for all of us. Yet, it was amusing that Brian, Zack and Jimmy were messing around with Arin and David, telling their dumb jokes that I actually found a bit funny. Hey, I’m not an expert on guy humor here. Matt was just listening in and watching the movie as him and I laid down with my back against his front. His hand stroked my hair gently; his breathing steady against my back. I could feel his strong arms wrapping around my stomach as his lips brushed the top of my head.

 

I leaned my head back against his shoulder to look up at him with a bright smile, “Well hello there.”

 

He smiled down at me, his lips brushing against mine, “Well hello there, sexy lady.”

  
I giggled and turned over so my front side was pressing against his, “Feeling comfy there?”

 

He smirked at me, grabbing my face gently into his hands and pulling me into a deep kiss, “I sure am,” he muttered against my lips.

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” I heard David say from the other couch, “No fucking on my couch.”

 

I blushed deeply, “We weren’t thinking of fucking anyways.”

 

“Mhm, sure,” David said sarcastically with a smirk.

 

I felt Matt lean up next to my ear, “We can continue this at my place.”

 

I turned my face and smiled at him with a whisper, “Sounds exciting.”

 

            He gave an adorable dimpled grin at me as he kissed my lips one last time before I snuggled on my side against him. We laid there comfortably while chatting with the guys and watching the movie. It was a wonderful day so far.

 

 

Matt and I arrived at his place after he dropped off Brian, Zack, and my brother at my house to practice some guitar and drums for the band. Matt wanted to lay back for the day, since they were practicing like crazy for the past two days afterschool for nearly 4 hours straight on each day.

 

I walked in Matt’s house after he unlocked the door, “Where are your parents and Amy? It’s a Saturday and I would think they would be relaxing at home.”

 

“They are out with my grandparents,” he said as he locked the front door behind him, “They will be gone for a few hours. Probably more than that.”

 

I nodded, looking up the stairs as I felt his front press against my back, his lips brushing against my neck while his hands were placed on my hips.

 

“You know,” he said softly while he gave me a kiss on the neck, “we didn’t finish what we started a few days ago before Amy walked in.”

 

I smiled, thinking about a thought that just popped in my mind.

 

            I really liked Matt. Hell, I have known him for nearly 8 years and since then we have grown a bound between each other. Each year it got stronger and I believe that this year is the strongest…so far. Even though I wasn’t ready on the first day of school, I have wanted Matt to make love to me since these past couple of years. I just didn’t know the right time to do so and a couple of years ago when I first thought of it, I was too young to deal with that emotion put on to me. Since his parents and sister won’t be home for a while, maybe its time to end the wait. What’s the point of waiting when you know it feels right? Especially you have the chance to actually make it happen?

 

Before I could think any further, I felt Matt pick me up bridal style in his strong tattooed arms while I giggled. He smiled and carried me gently up the stairs to his bedroom. I was gently placed on the bed before he sat down next to me. I sat up as I watched Matt take his shoes and socks off to get comfy in his bedroom. After he removed them, I slowly leaned in, gently grabbing his face so that our lips touched elegantly. With each kiss, I deepened it; my hands resting on his chest as my tongue traced his bottom lip and entered his mouth. I could feel a moan from him vibrate against my lips. Our tongues touched each other with ease.

 

Within a few more moments of exchanging kisses, I slowly leaned back to look into his eyes, “I want you, Matt.”

 

Matt’s gleam narrowed at my eyes, “I thought you weren’t ready?”

 

“No,” I shook my head, “I wasn’t ready that one day. But today…I just can’t wait anymore. It’s been too long really…you have no idea.”

 

“You’re telling me,” he smirked and leaned in to kiss me again, “Well if we are gonna get to it, might as well make it look presentable.”

 

Matt smiled as he got up and went to the windows to close the blinds, making it darker in the room but it was still a tiny bit light enough that I could see his figure. I watched him go across the hall for a minute and then come back with a few candles in his hands.

 

My eyebrows raised a bit, “I seriously never think of you as the big shot romantic type.”

 

Matt smiled at me as he placed each candle down on the desk across the room separate from each other, “Well technically I’m not just using this for some light and romance. Its also to make sure my room doesn’t smell suspicious if my mom walks in,” he laughed.

 

I smiled softly with a soft laugh, “Yeah we wouldn’t want that I guess.”

 

I watched Matt light the candles with his lighter from his pocket. I began taking off my sandals to get a bit more comfortable. Afterwards, Matt came over to sit next to me, his hand slowly moving to touch over my left thigh. I looked up at him as my hand rested over his, feeling a slight quiver go up my spine. I was nervous about this but I knew it was right.

 

“You are shaking a bit,” he said as his hand pushed some black hair strands behind my ear to look at my face.

 

I turned to smile at him, “Its just my first time that’s all.”

 

“Well same for me too, Ash,” he said softly, “What are you more worried about?”

 

“Besides it trying to be a good first time, its mostly about the pain,” I said as I clenched my jaw.

 

I felt his hand on the side of my face as he leaned in to give me a deep kiss, my mouth opening for his tongue to slide in. My hands held on to his shirt as his other hand went to my hip, rubbing it. Slowly and gently, I was pushed down on to his bed with my back against the sheets and his body gently pressing against mine. My legs slowly wrapped around his waist, giving him the opportunity to run his hand along them. Each time he touched my legs, I could feel sparks against my skin from his touches; I felt a moan escape from my mouth to his.

 

“Lift yourself up a bit,” he whispered against my lips.

 

I used my arms and lifted my upper body up by a couple inches. Matt’s hands went to the bottom of my top and slowly pushed it over me. I easily slipped out of it with one arm at a time so I wouldn’t fall. My black bra with purple laces was in clear view of him; my wavy black hair falling elegantly against my shoulders and upper chest. He smiled sexily at me and leaned forward to kiss me again before reaching around my back to unstrap the bra, swiftly pulling it off of me. Gently, I was placed back down on my back while his body grinded slightly against mine; his hands moving to my bare breasts to squeeze and rub them softly. Another moan escaped on to his lips from the satisfaction. I could feel the male between his legs slowly harden against my pelvic area. Blood was rushing all over my body but mostly downward, causing moisture to build up between my legs.

 

            As we kissed for another minute or two, he soon stopped to take off his shirt; my hands soon roaming along his sides and up his chest when he leaned back down on me. He then began to trail his kisses down my jaw, to my neck and then downwards to my breasts where my back arched slightly. My head arched back with my eyes closed to focus on the soft pleasure that was sparking at every touch he placed on my skin. I felt his lips trail over my right breast as he immediately went to biting and sucking on the nipple, making me grit my teeth slightly, along with a soft moan escaping my lips; moisture was building up even more intensely down there now. He went on and did the same to the left one, making me release a slightly louder moan than before. My right hand ran through his hair as he continued doing what he was doing. I tugged at his hair a bit, causing him to release a slight growl against my breast, making me shudder.

 

            Closer and closer he was getting down to my very personal spot. I was beginning to tense a bit, which I’m sure he noticed by the slight contractions in my muscles. I watched has his hands go around the rim of my pants and to my buckle. He undid it, along with unbuttoning the jean shorts, and went to swiftly pulling them off, leaving me in nothing but my black laced underwear. My neck arched when his lips trailed and kissed along my hips and down to my inner thighs. I let out a small high-pitched moan when he started biting softly on to the skin. My muscles twitched when I felt his index finger trace my entrance on the fabric of my underwear.

 

“M-Matt,” I softly moaned out, “Hurry…please…”

 

“Eager aren’t you?” I heard him chuckle softly as he stopped what he was doing; I could hear him unbuckle his belt and drop his pants to the floor.

 

I felt the bed shake a bit when Matt began climbing over me, his lips immediately pressing to mine while my hands went to his hair, tugging at it again in a more aggressive matter. He chuckled softly against my lips, pulling back to look at me with a slight smirk on his face.

 

“Someone is enjoying this,” he smirked with a small dimple in view.

 

“I rather make this somewhat entertaining for you than me laying here doing nothing,” I smiled softly, “Plus it gets my mind off of the nervousness that I’m feeling.”

 

“Makes sense. I don’t want you to feel too uncomfortable…I mean if you want me to stop, let me know. It doesn’t have to be now.”

 

I shook my head slowly, “No…I want this.”

 

He nodded and leaned back to kiss me hard on the lips, his hands trailing to my underwear as he broke the kiss to pull them off of me, throwing them to the floor. I could see his large hard-on through the fabric of his dark blue boxers. He is so incredibly hot and…well…beautiful. But I mean…how painful will it be: excruciating…or mildly painful? I gulped slightly but was snapped out of it when I heard his deep voice above me.

 

“Wait…I can’t forget the condom…” he said, looking at his drawer next to his bed.

 

I immediately grabbed his arm before he reached out to the drawer to grab one, “No…you don’t need one.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at me, more in shock, “But…won’t you get pregnant if I don’t?”

 

I shook my head, “I’m on the pill…I started it like many months ago. Don’t ask why, mothers can be paranoid…especially when you move to a different city by yourself for a few months.”

 

Matt hesitated, biting his bottom lip, “You sure?”

 

I nodded slowly, leaning up to grab him gently by the shoulders to kiss me again, not wanting the worry in the both of us to change our minds. I knew I wanted this…I just knew it…and I was prepared for it…well…sort of.

 

As we kissed passionately to one another, I started to help him slip out of his boxers. He kicked them off and began positioning himself deeper between my legs. I tensed a bit more strongly when I felt his tip near my entrance. I could feel his strong hands caress my arms, trying to sooth me down from the anxiety that was slowly building within me.

  
“Shh, I’ll be gentle I promise,” he whispered next to my ear after he broke the kiss.

 

I grabbed a hold of him tightly when he pressed his full weight against me. His right hand went downwards to hold himself as he began pressing into me. Immediately my nails dug into his arms and my teeth clenched. A loud whimper escaped me when I felt him pushing even more in. He groaned loudly next to my ear as he gritted his teeth. More and more he began to push in and without warning, I released a loud painful cry; tears starting to poor down my face with my eyelids fully shut tightly. Once he was finally fully inside of me, he gasped from the intense pleasure he was feeling, although I was one the one nearly crying out painfully in mercy from the tear that shot pain right up my spine and lower area.

 

“I know, baby, I know,” he whispered shakily next to me, trying to control himself, “I promise it will get better…”

 

I hope he was right…because the pain was unbearable.

 

Once I at least tried to get adjusted to this for a good minute, Matt began to move his body to thrust gently into me. I cried out in pain again and grasped him harder with my nails digging harder into his skin, making him trickle some blood. Within moments, Matt stopped thrusting for now to look at my face, which was stained by tears.

 

“Look at me…” he said softly.

 

I looked at him, trying to relax my grip.

 

He didn’t say anything; instead, he leaned down to kiss me deeply, trying to relax me from the pain. I felt his hands go to my breasts, massaging them to pleasure me a bit more as he began thrusting again in sort of slow pace. I whimpered against his lips from each thrust, his grip harder on my breasts. My grip soon went from his arms to the back of his neck; my whimpers were momentarily disappearing, along with my pain, and transitioning to soft moans. I was soon finally able to enjoy it.

Within moments, I felt a twist of pleasure shoot through my lower body and up my spine from each thrust Matt did.

 

“Fuck, your so tight…” I heard Matt growl out shakily next to my ear, along with a stifling moan.

 

“Oh god, Matt,” I managed to moan out in his ear.

 

“Mmm, I know, baby…”

 

Without warning, he slammed back into me, making me cry out loudly. Not from the pain, but from the intense pleasure that shot through me like shockwaves. My nails scratched along his back, leaving red marks behind in their wake. I could hear him growl intensely from it, making a shiver course through my body. He slammed back into me again; I cried out loudly again. This all seemed like more of desire than making love. I could tell he was struggling with controlling himself. His grip on to me was even tighter than before.

 

I grasped the sides of his face with my hands, making him look at me, “Shh, Matt. Its okay to let go…”

 

“But I don’t want to hurt you too much,” he said softly to me while looking into my eyes with sweat rolling down the side of his head, “Well…not more than before…”

 

“But I’m fine…trust me,” I told him with a soft smile as I soon brought him down to my lips.

 

Our kisses were like sparks to each other. And eventually, he began to thrust more gently into me than before. We both moaned to each other, both enjoying the pleasure that was coursing through us. I could feel every inch of him moving inside of me, along with the pleasure sparking within me. A knot in my stomach was about to grow even more now, making my toes curl. I grabbed on to the back of his neck even tighter now.

 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” I heard him moan out against my lips.

 

“M-Me too, Matt,” I replied softly.

 

Matt quickened his pace with his thrusts, making my back arch against him. My moans were even louder now and Matt’s groans were clearer than before.

 

“Fuck, Ash,” he moaned out as I felt his muscles contract violently and soon, I felt his warm load spill into me, making him and I moan out loudly from the feeling.

 

Matt collapsed on top of me, panting heavily. My hand stroked his back, along with me trying to regulate my breathing. He gently placed soft kisses on my neck while breathing heavily near my ear.

 

“That wasn’t…as bad as I thought it would be…” he exhaled.

 

“Same…are you okay?” I asked him while turning my head towards him.

 

“I’m fine, babe. Most importantly, are you okay?” he wondered as he lifted his head to look at me.

 

I smiled warmly, “I’m perfectly fine…it may have been very painful at first but like you said, it did get better towards the end.”

 

He smiled softly, his deep hazel eyes gazing into my blue ones, “I’m glad…I was very worried at first…and as you saw, I nearly lost control of myself. I was afraid that I would hurt you more than I should have…”

 

“Well you did at first, I mean, but it was both of our first times so it was bound to happen no matter what. But overall, it was pretty amazing. Better than I thought it would be for my first time…excluding the starting point.”

 

Matt smirked at me, moving a black hair strand away from my face and leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips. His hands soon trailed to the side of my face, stroking at the skin softly with his fingertips. After all the time we waited in our lives, I got to say, this was very worth the wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“So you really had a crush on me all this time…” I thought out loud as Matt held me in his arms while we were still bare ass naked and my head rested on his chest, “And literally just a few days after we finally say to each other that we wanted to be with each other more than anything, we end up fucking.”

 

I felt Matt chuckle, “That’s how it goes for us I guess.”

 

I smiled while stroking the skin on his abdomen, “I wonder how long you had to keep this in. It seemed to be quite rough.”

 

“You have no idea. It’s even worse when I see you all dressed in a bikini whenever we go to the beach with the guys. At that point, I kept imagining you in bed with me without that bikini on.”

 

I lifted myself up and shifted so that I was lying on my stomach on top of him. I smiled brightly and poked his nose, “Well now you don’t have to keep wishing for that anymore.”

 

Matt grinned at me adorably, “Fuck yeah I don’t. It feels so nice to finally have you after all these years.”

 

I felt his hand stroke one of the many frizzy black strands from my hair as a smile formed on my face, “Same to you Matt. You have no idea how lonely I been lately.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at me, “I don’t know how could you with your crazy-ass brother bouncing all over the place.”

 

            I laughed, but the laugh then transitioned to a small frown, “Well he’s always there to cheer me up. But the loneliness I felt was not being able to be held or cuddled…or even kissed. Seeing so many couples kiss and hug each other down the hallways at school made me kind of envious that I couldn’t have any of that. I mean just recently you were my first kiss and I’m 17 years old already. Everyone I have talked to have already gone that far back then or even farther in relationships. I know this all sounds a bit pathetic because its just high school and I'm so young still,

 but to me it just sucks.”

 

A small smile formed on his lips as he stroked the skin lightly on my left cheek with his soft fingertips, “Trust me I understand it perfectly fine. People, meaning everyone else but your friends and family, have been treating you horribly. I remember when a couple of jocks at school in Junior year pushed you into a locker and walked away laughing at you. I just caught a glimpse of it since my locker was farther down the hall. When I came to help you, I saw the bruises that were left on your arm because of it. As a result of how pissed I was, I walked by one of them outside near the stone steps by the football field and pushed him down them. He didn’t even notice who it was that pushed him by how crowded it was outside.”

 

I blinked with a wide-eyed look at him while my mouth hung a bit, “Wow. You pushed him down a series of over 20 stone steps. That didn’t nearly kill him did it? Like I would care but I just don’t want you to be committed to a crime that happened because of me.”

 

Matt adjusted his head up a bit by adding another pillow to rest under him. He looked at me a bit funny and intertwined my fingers from my left hand with his right one, “No that fall didn’t severely injure him to the point of getting killed. It just broke his right arm and fractured his knee. He couldn’t play any football games for a few weeks, which pissed him and the coach off quite a bit. Zack told me this after he passed by the coach arguing with that dickhead near the athletics office,” he pulled my hand towards his face and slowly gave it a kiss, “And for the part you said about me ‘committing a crime because of you’, you know that I would do anything to protect you. I mean, I love you, Ash. I have known you nearly all my life and I don’t want you to live miserably. I want you to be happy. And if anyone in particular fucks it over, I will plummet them to the ground until they get to the point where they can’t walk anymore or even lay a finger on you.”

 

A smile slowly formed on my face as I slowly budged forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. His other hand reached for the back of my head and ran through my hair while our kiss deepened gradually.

 

Momentarily, I lifted my head to part the kiss and look into his soft hazel eyes, “Thank you, Matt. It means a lot of how much you care about me. It makes me feel better about myself.”

 

Matt smiled with dimples developing in my view, “It’s what I’m here for, babe. I’m going to keep you happy, no matter how hard it must take to keep it that way.”

 

A soft giggle escaped my lips, “If it’s going to be that way, then I will be happy if we could get a quick shower right now. I feel a bit sweaty and sticky.”

 

“Who says it has to be a quick one?” Matt snickered with a wink.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Of course from what Matt has proved to the point, the shower didn’t turn out to be a quick one. We ended up making out in the steamy hot water for good 20 or so minutes. I made sure my hair didn’t get wet for the fact that I didn’t want to cause any suspicion around his mother when they come back home, especially Matt’s sister, Amy. I don’t mind if my friends know but I don’t want our families getting too uptight with it. Kim doesn’t know how quick we moved on to things, nor does or did she expect it happening. I don’t know how she doesn’t but I guess that’s how unaware she is. I love her to pieces though. And as for Amy…well…she doesn’t really keep things quiet. She tends to be quite the social butterfly. But yet, she is like a good sister to me as well.

 

            After the shower, Matt and I changed back into our clothes that we wore beforehand. We both had to make sure that they didn’t smell like sex. I even had to help him change the bed sheets. Thank god he had ones that were the same color as the previous one. We didn’t want to be paranoid; we just wanted to be safe. Afterwards, we ended up hanging out downstairs, sitting on the couch, and having some soda while going over some song lyrics for both of our bands. I was getting pleased with myself that our lyrics were getting better than when we first started.

 

“Damn, if only I could think of a name for our band,” I said with a groan of frustration, “If we are going to be performing gigs soon, we have to at least have a name so we can be recognized.”

 

Matt glanced at the ground and thought deeply while rubbing the back of his neck, “Hmmm. Hold on a minute. I just thought of something.”

 

My eyebrow rose as he got up and went to a bookshelf across the room that was near the television. He glanced at it for a good 20 seconds before pulling out a book and walking over to place it on the table in front of me. It was the Holy Bible.

 

“Uh…what good is this?” I said as I glanced from the book to him once he sat down in next to me.

 

“I thought we could look at this first for some name ideas,” he said with slight amusement in his voice, “I know it seems crazy but trust me, I bet there are some good words in there to mix up a bit to create a name.”

 

I stared at the book in deep thought before speaking, “I guess we can try there. Why not?” I smiled brightly at him.

 

Matt grinned and picked up the book to look through the pages. My eyes wandered to the bookshelf and narrowed when I saw a book that looked very familiar to me. Slowly I got up to go look and realized by how the binding and the cover is made, it was an Edgar Allan Poe book of his greatest collections.

 

“Ah no way,” I said in astonishment as I looked through the pages, “I haven’t had this book in years.”

 

Matt glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, “Haven’t had it in years? Don’t you have one already?”

 

“I did but when some asshole pushed me into a large puddle while I held the book and it was raining outside, so the book got destroyed by severe water damage. I was very upset. But I’m so glad you got one. Where did you get it?”

 

Matt hesitated to think before speaking, “Hmmm I think I got it for myself because I remember you reading it so much. I read one story out of it but haven’t touched it ever since. I’m not a big reader like you,” he chuckled.

 

I smiled at him with a slight cackle, “That I knew. Which one did you read?”

 

“I think it was the one titled ‘The Raven’? I’m not too sure,” he said as he scratched his head.

 

I glanced back at the book and sped-read through the pages. I finally stopped when I landed on the story that he was talking about. Then it hit me; this was my favorite story back then. I sat back down next to Matt and read (more like skimmed) the story while he browsed through the Holy Bible.

 

“Nevermore,” I whispered while reading the sentence in the story, “’Quoth the raven, Nevermore’.”

 

I felt a large smile form on my face, “Matt…I think I found my band title. Fear the Raven. Since I heard Nevermore already exists as a band title...trust me, I tried that one.”

 

“Well that was fast,” Matt chuckled as he looked back at the Bible and started writing some names down for the rest of the band to vote on, “’Fear the Raven’ you said? Sounds like it matches your Gothic Rock/Metal band. I like it.”

 

I smiled at him and looked down at the note on the table that had a list of names to pick for his band, “Wow you got a lot here. Hard choice what to pick if I had to vote.”

 

I saw Matt glance at me from the corner of my eye, “Well pick two then.”

 

I rubbed my chin and looked sharply at each band name he came up with, “Hmmm. I’ll have to choose between ‘Lips of Deceit’ and ‘Avenged Sevenfold’. Those are some pretty badass titles. But I’ll let your pals decide.”

 

“I agree with that,” he snickered, “But at least you found your title. You think your band mates will like it?”

 

“I don’t know. Probably…or I’m hoping,” I chuckled, “I would have to check on David and Arin, since they are my most reliable people on opinions and decisions. I’ll talk with them on Monday.”

 

He beamed, “Excellent. Both of our bands need to rehearse with each other. That way we can be prepared and work together for any gigs coming our way.”

 

“Sounds like a great plan. I will definitely talk to my band mates about that. But that’s going to be the hard part.”

 

“What is?” Matt questioned.

 

“Getting a gig at a place,” I said with thought, “Is there any place you know of?”

 

“That’s an easy one. Chain Reaction is the place to go and to get a good start to getting into places to make more fans and get the cash to go farther.”

 

“And maybe get a record deal,” I smiled widely at the thought.

 

“That too,” Matt laughed.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

10 days have gone by and things were definitely brightening up. Since Monday when I told David and the others about our band name and the plans going on with Matt’s band, now called Avenged Sevenfold, things have been going smoothly. Both our band and Avenged have been rehearsing together to start getting ready for our first records. It was the school year of a lifetime.

 

It was now 8:14 pm at school and my private music session with my music teacher was done. Mr. Davis was his name and ever since he practiced with me in 9th grade, he really saw me becoming a very talented artist. I told him about my band that I been forming and he immediately said he wanted to help give free private lessons, since I couldn’t afford it elsewhere. Tonight, Matt, Brian and Jimmy were picking me up. They were hanging out earlier and decided to come get me before it got even darker out.

 

I walked out of the back school door, realizing just now that I went the wrong way. Matt was parking near the bus loop and I completely forgotten, since I am used to him picking me up in the back lot. Man, I wish my car would get fixed already. I tried to open the school doors to get back in to get to the front but they were locked from the outside.

 

“Fuck,” I cursed to myself, “Guess I’ll just walk around. I could use the fresh air I guess.”

 

The night was dark but not to the point where it was pitch black. I was close to the bus loop…but the unexpected came to me. A strong hand grabbed me by the arm and shoved me to an indented area outside of the school walls where the dumpster and recycled area was located. I looked at who grabbed me, not able to recognize whom he or they were.

 

The man in front of me that grabbed me was a tall average-built man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a tight shady tee with ripped jeans and dark shoes. A wicked grin spread across his face as he kept a hold of my arm. There were two other guys with him: one was tall, skinny with light curly hair and had the same clothing the dark-haired guy was wearing. The other one that was with the dark-haired man was a bit shorter but seemed more well built with a buzz cut and wore a dark jacket with ripped jeans as well. Both were looking at me evilly as if I was to become the unlucky victim.

 

“Well, look who I finally found,” the dark-haired man chuckled, “You remember me, freak?”

 

“N-No,” I said as I struggled against his arm, which was merely no use, “Let go of me. I don’t know who you are, just let go.”

 

“Aww how sad, guys. The little bitch here doesn’t remember me from like 7 years ago,” he smirked as his pals chuckled.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t you remember? I was the one who threw that rock at your head. I was the one were your stupid young lover boy came up and kicked me in the balls while your freaky brother chased away my friends. I was the one that fucked over your miserable life whenever you went to school. I had a plan of getting back to you, but my parents and I moved away for a while. After a while, we came back just about a week ago to visit our other relatives, who we ‘accidentally’ left behind unfortunately. Luckily, I was able to find out where you were. Never knew you would be this hot though.”

 

I now remembered who he was, which gave me a knotted feeling in the pit of my stomach. His name was Derek and he was the meanest of the mean in my childhood. He chose to pick on me because of how I was, how I dressed, and many other things. His dad was a domestic abuser and would discipline him in the worst ways. His father was also a hardcore Satanist and once Derek saw me (pretty much of how I looked like, I reminded him of his dad), he immediately hated me and targeted me. One time, some kid accidentally pushed me, which made me hit Derek and made him fall down a flight of stairs at school. That was when things got worse. From that point, he targeted me as his biggest victim.

 

“Why the fuck does it matter to you? It was only a one time thing.”

 

“Oh it matters,” Derek cackled, “You were the main person I wanted to fuck with back then but sadly, I couldn’t finish the job. Freaks like you are a waste of space here. No one needs a worthless punk like you. So I came here to just make shit worse.”  


I gulped, “W-Why?”

 

“Because it’s fun,” he grinned widely.

 

My backpack was pulled off of me and thrown to the ground by the other guys. Derek threw me to the ground; my body hitting the pavement with a soft thud. I tried to get up but David kicked me right in the ribs, making me shriek in pain and fall back to the ground.

 

“Man, you sure are a lot hotter than I thought,” I heard David say lustfully, “I wonder how good that body must be up close.”

 

I grunted from the pain in my side where he kicked me and tried to crawl away. But his strong hand grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me away from the ground to a little picnic table in a grassy area across from us.

 

“Let’s have a fun little picnic, shall we?” David chuckled as he threw my upper half on top of the table.

 

I panicked, knowing what he was going to do to me. I tried moving away but his friends grabbed a hold of my hands and pinned them to the table. Derek’s lower body pinned mine to the edge of the table.

 

“Don’t even try to scream,” Derek said menacingly as I felt his hands roam along my sides and lower back, “You scream, and I swear I will cut you. You wouldn’t want that to happen right? Since your lover boy ‘cares’ about you so much, it would be quite cruel to break his sad heart now would it?”

 

Tears started to fill up in my eyes, knowing how helpless I am and how the worse was going to hit me any moment now, “P-Please, don’t do this…”

 

“Aw why not?” he said as I felt his hands go to the rim of my jeans and started to undo them, “I promise this would be fun. And I want to make sure my boys have a good time as well. Right boys?”

 

His friends chuckled and muttered of how thrilled they were to have a shot of what the fuck Derek was going to do.

 

Derek’s hands pulled my jeans down right when he unbuckled them. A shiver shocked my body when the cold air hit my bare legs. I could feel his fingers grabbing a strong hold of my ass; his nails digging into the skin, which made me cringe.

 

“Damn, you are so fucking hot,” he groaned, “I’m getting too hard just by looking at this.”

 

Tears fell from my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to control them. I gritted my teeth once I felt his one hand move under my underwear and started touching me. My muscles in my whole body tensed as he stroked me in a very slow circular motion. I was screaming on the inside, wishing that Matt would hear me. He is probably wondering where I am right now and I’m hoping he is wandering around the school to look for me. God help me…

 

“Come on, baby, get wet for me,” he cooed as his finger plummeted into me, making me release a soft high-pitched cry, “Man you are tight as hell. Not a virgin though. That’s a big let down. You finally let that faggot fuck you good, didn’t you? Well be prepared, freak, because I’m going to go harder than what your little lover did to you, baby.”

 

His finger slowly slid out and his hand retreated away from me. I could hear him unbuckle his belt; my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

 

“Time to start the party, baby,” he chuckled.

 

This was it…this is the moment of truth where I am in for the worse. I am going to be raped...gang-raped to be specific. Nothing will be the same after this…oh god Matt, where are you?

 

I was prepared for the moment to come but instead, I felt a tug and heard a grunt from Derek.

 

“You fucking sick fuck!” I heard an angry voice said, which I recognized was Matt’s voice.

 

I fell to the ground and saw that Matt had tackled him hard into the dirt and started beating the crap out of him. Brian came in to grab one of Derek’s friends and threw him to the ground, kicking him repeatedly. Jimmy did a full uppercut right into the other friend’s gut, making him loose his breath completely. Jimmy then kneed him right in the face; blood then spilled from the guy’s nose as he fell to the ground in agony.

 

I didn’t want to get in the way…but yet I was paralyzed. I was paralyzed mostly in great fear of what just happened. My arms wrapped around my body as I sat in a fetal position against the table’s steel supports on the ground. I shook violently; tears kept falling from my eyes but I wasn’t bawling. I was just in complete shock.

 

Derek was trying to get away from Matt’s furry but Matt kept pulling him back and punching him harder. Jimmy ran over to Matt to try to stop him from killing Derek. Jim didn’t mind Matt beating up the sick bastard but he didn’t want him to commit murder. I could hear bones breaking from each punch that Matt did.

 

“Matt, stop!” Jimmy yelled, trying to drag Matt away and stop brutally hurting Derek, “That’s enough! You are going to kill him! Let the cops handle the rest when we get them!”

 

Matt slowly came to a halt; I could see him heaving from the amount of rage and power he took out all on Derek. He slowly stood up and I could see Derek’s face mostly covered in his own blood. He was wincing from the severe agony that Matt brought upon him and couldn’t even move a single inch.

 

“You fucking touch her again, and I will end you,” Matt threatened to Derek, “You understand?”

 

Derek immediately nodded; he was terrified of Matt going any further with his anger.

 

“I hope you fucking rot in jail, you sick fuck,” Matt snarled at him, “Better yet, I hope you get a fucking death sentence.”

 

Jimmy patted Matt’s shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. Matt nodded and ordered Jimmy to call the police. I have never seen Matt so angry in my life. Yeah, he can have moments where he is pissed off but this was just beyond what I have ever seen from him. Even to me he looked frightening.

 

Matt slowly turned to look at me; I broke the gaze and looked at the ground, holding myself even tighter. I was still violently shaking and I couldn’t stop it. I could hear Matt’s footsteps getting closer and closer. He kneeled down next to me and placed his hands on my arms, stroking them to soothe me.

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Matt whispered to me soothingly, “I’m so very sorry, Ash. I’m so sorry this happened to you.”  
  
               I could hear the sadness in his voice. I leaned in against him so he could hold me. His strong muscular arms wrapped around mine. He planted a kiss on my forehead and held me tight against his chest. I could feel his warmth radiating through my upper body; his touches against my skin began to calm my violent shaking. With my ear against his chest, I could hear his heart racing from the adrenaline that made him go into furry upon Derek.

 

“The cops are coming, Matt,” Jimmy said as he and Brian walked closer to me, “There is one nearby so they are going to get this taken care of.”

 

I could feel Matt raise his head to look at Jim, “Thanks, Jim.”

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

The cops came only minutes later. Some went to go talk to some of the teachers that were still in the building while the other ones talked to us alone. Apparently, there was a camera right where it all happened, so luckily the cops were able to view the whole incident. Derek I guess was too naïve to realize that the school does have security cameras outside on the walls of the building. He and his friends were arrested and sent to the police station to be taken through a series of negotiations.

 

Two cops talked to me about my view upon the whole incident that took place with me being as the victim in the situation. Some even talked to Matt, Jim, and Brian. Matt apologized for taking the whole “self-defense” thing too far. The cops accepted his apology and left to get back at the station. The ones that talked to me wanted my phone number so they can stay in contact with me when they get the results of the series of negotiations they are going to go through with Derek and the others. Matt told the police that he, my brother, and Brian were going to escort me home to stay in a safer location. The cops nodded and sped off to the station with the information I have given them.

 

Matt let Brian drive us to Matt’s home just to keep me safe. Plus I told him I didn’t want to be home alone; even that I know Jimmy is going to be there with me. Matt held me tight against him the whole ride there, stroking my arms with his hands to keep me calm and not go into another panic attack.

 

Only less than 15 minutes later, Brian arrived at Matt’s home and dropped us off. Matt thanked Brian and Jim and said that he will take care of me for the night to keep me safe. Jim hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Brian to go home. Jim was going to tell Mom the whole thing and let her call me. He knew it was best for me to stay at Matt’s, since his dad, Gary, has an access to his “collection of shotguns” and was close friends to a few police officers in the area. Kim and Gary were very worried about me right when Matt told them what happened but didn’t mind at all with me staying in Matt’s room for the night. They didn’t want to overwhelm me with a series of questions, especially with the condition I am in.

 

“Come on let’s take you upstairs,” Matt said as he slowly escorted me upstairs to his room.

 

Amy popped out of her room and looked at me with worry shown in her eyes, “What happened?”

 

Matt raised his hand to stop her, “I’ll talk about it tomorrow, sis. We need to give her some space. If you want the information, talk it to mom and dad.”

 

Amy frowned and nodded, watching me being escorted into Matt’s room.

 

Gently, Matt rested me on his bed and made sure that my head rested on the pillow. He left for a moment to go wash his hands that were slightly covered in dry blood from when he punched the crap out of Derek. He came back, taking his shirt and pants off in the process, which were a bit dirty from earlier. He took out a pair of comfortable shorts from his drawer and put them on, looking at me with a weak smile.

 

“We should get you out of those clothes,” he said before he browsed through his drawer to get a large shirt for me to wear for the night. He turned around and walked towards me, “Here, let me help.”

 

Slowly, Matt took off my shirt; there he noticed the big bruise on my right side where Derek kicked me several times. He frowned and sighed, kneeling down to help me take off my pants. After taking those off, he helped me slip into his large shirt that had red skull designs on the front.

 

“Feel a bit better that you are out of those clothes?” he said softly.

 

I nodded at him with a weak smile, “Yes.”

 

He smiled back at me and started helping me to get under the bed covers. I lied down on my right side in a fetal position to stay warm. I felt him get in next to me; his strong-arms wrapping around my waist with his face against the back of my neck.

 

“I’m here for you, Ash,” he said softly against my skin, “I won’t ever leave you. Don’t ever think you are alone. Whenever you are in a need of help, I will be there.”

 

I smiled softly and turned over to face him. My lips touched his; his hand rested on my cheek, stroking at the skin softly. With each kiss, it deepened into a kiss of pure passion and love for each other. I am truly thankful for him to be here with me. He truly is my guardian angel. After many long years of waiting, he is the one I meant to be with all my life.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

_“Come here, you stupid slut!” said Derek as I ran for my life with him thundering behind me, “I’m not finished with you!”_

_I ran as fast as I could; the wind was breezing against my face as I ran as far as I could go. Without seeing it coming, tentacle-like branches shot from the ground and curled around my ankles, making me fall front-first to the dirt. Gnarled demonic claws rose from the ground and grabbed a hold of my arms, preventing me from fighting. I screamed and thrashed against them; my heart began beating loudly in my ears when I started hearing Derek’s heavy footsteps get closer to me._

_He chuckled darkly and straddled my body; his hands roaming over my back to feel me over. A shocking shiver went up my spine when I felt him push my shirt up and start undoing my bra straps._

_“Time for the fun to begin,” he laughed evilly._

_“No!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, reaching out into the darkness when I saw Matt’s fading figure disappear, “Don’t leave me! Help please!”_

_Derek chuckled at my attempt to escape, “There is no escape, freak. You are mine. And I will not stop until I am satisfied.”_

_Tears poured down my face, as I screamed louder, “No Please!”_

I shot up violently from my nightmare in the middle of the night, heaving from the terror that struck me like a series of volts. Matt immediately woke up when he heard me hyperventilating. He rested his left hand on my arm with his right hand on my back, moving his hands back and forth to soothe me and calm me down.

 

“Ash, breathe,” he said to me in a soft tone, “You just had a nightmare. Breathe, baby.”

 

My heavy breathing started slowing a bit, but my shaking didn’t stop. I was having a panic attack from what happened earlier today when I was nearly raped by Derek. I was terrified by the fact that even his frightening face was appearing in my dreams…or nightmares, to be specific.

 

“H-He appeared in my nightmare,” I choked out while I placed my right hand against my forehead, “I-It happened again…it’s already starting to haunt me.”

 

Matt frowned and pulled me into a strong embrace, rubbing my back while I rested my head on his bare chest to try to calm my breathing and violent shaking. Just feeling his soft skin against mine, along with the warmth that he gave me, began to soothe me even more. I finally was able to somewhat calm myself from having another panic attack.

 

“You know I wouldn’t let him get you, right?” Matt said tenderly to me, “He’s in jail now for sure. I won’t let him come after you…I promise that,” Matt lifted my chin up for me to look at his luminous hazel eyes, “You mean the world to me, Ash. I will never let anything like that happen to you again.”

 

I smiled weakly, my hands rubbing his chest comfortingly, “I know, Matt. But…what if it does happen again.”

 

“If it does happen again, I’ll make sure that they, whoever it is, doesn’t live to see the light of day again,” Matt said firmly, his fingertips brushing against my right cheek, “If it means critically injuring them to the point of nearly dying, I will do it. I won’t kill them…just severely scar them for life so that they remember not to mess with my girl ever again.”

 

I smiled, my hand slowly moving up to his neck where I began rubbing it softly, “Thanks, Matt…just don’t do anything too stupid that you could regret, okay? I don’t want to loose you…”

 

Matt smiled and leaned in to kiss me tenderly on the lips, pulling back in a matter of a minute, “I promise you won’t loose me.”  
  
“Good,” I smiled wider, which made Matt do the same, “I just wish I could get my mind off of what happened earlier today…It’ hard to sleep on it.”

 

“I bet, Ash,” Matt said, his smile slightly transitioning to a small frown, “It will fade away sooner or later, though. I know it’s traumatizing to think about it but before you know it, it won’t even phase through you anymore. Because you will be thinking more on your present and future than what happened in the past. It will pass.”

 

It made me smile just hearing what he said, “I know it will. It’s just when will it pass on that’s going to make me wonder. I guess I’ll find out.”

 

Matt smiled and leaned in to kiss me one more time before laying me back down and putting the covers over us. I lied on my right side, adjusting my head on the pillow with my arms curled up to my chest. I sighed quietly, thinking hard about just letting it go. At least the worst of it didn’t happen to me right? Yeah, I was sexually assaulted but Matt came just in time before Derek could violate me even further. Feeling Matt’s strong arms wrap around my body pushed those thoughts out of my mind. His left hand reached for mine that was against my chest. He intertwined the fingers and adjusted himself closer against my back with his face near mine. Just feeling his embrace was enough to make me feel better about everything and forget about all the stressors that were invading my life.

 

Matt’s thumb stroked the top of my hand; I could feel his steady breath against my neck. It only took a matter of minutes before I fell into a deep sleep, hoping the nightmares never come back.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

I woke with some of the sunlight hitting my back from Matt’s window, feeling the radiating heat course through me. I slowly sat up, rubbing my head with a slight grunt. I didn’t have any nightmares since my sudden wakening in the middle night, which was a good sign. But there was a slight pain in my sinuses that was bothering me. It was probably from all the constant roller coaster of emotions that hit me yesterday like a sudden unexpected slap on the face. I looked to my left and saw that Matt was not on the bed with me. Maybe he went to go workout a little bit down in the basement before I woke up.

 

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked out the window, seeing the trees sway in the morning breeze and the birds chirping through the air. My mother is probably worried sick about me and most likely left me a bunch of voice messages to know if I was okay. I should call her, I thought.

 

I reached for my blue backpack on the ground to the right of me next to the bed. My hand searched in there for my phone; I started to dig through my backpack when I couldn’t find it. With relief, I did find my grey-colored cell phone and pressed the button to see if there were any messages. There were two missed calls and a lot of texts.

 

“ _Hey, I heard what happened, are you okay?!” ~ Val_

_“Jimmy called me and told what happened. I’m glad you are okay. I hope Matt beat that sick bastard good.” ~ Arin_

_“Just checking on you, kiddo. I hope you are doing good. Matt will for sure take care of you. Text me back or call me when you get a chance.” ~ Brian_

_“That sick fuck attacked you? The one from your childhood days? Jesus, I hope you are okay, Ash. Please contact me and the guys when you get a chance. Don’t go to school today, take some rest. Valary is very worried about you.” ~ David_

_“Hey, Valary told me about what happened last night. Did Brian beat them good? I hope Matt punched Derek’s dick hard enough that not even a piece of it existed. Maybe even ripped it out. You don’t deserve that shit. You are a wonderful person. Please, text me or call me. <3” ~ Michelle_

_“Hey, Ashley. Hoping that you are doing okay. I should have been there to beat them up as well. No man should ever touch you like that.” ~ Zack_

_“Hey, it’s Dad. Please call mom, she is very worried about you. Jimmy couldn’t sleep much last night because of what happened to you. Please, don’t go to school today. You need space to keep yourself together. I love you baby girl.” ~ Dad_

I sighed at all the text messages I read. I clicked the back button twice to see the voicemail messages. Both were all from my Mom. I pressed the button to open it and listen to the one from last night:

 

“Hey, sweetie. It’s mom. Jimmy just came home and told me the whole story. Dear God, I hope you aren’t injured badly. He said Matt came just in time to prevent that jerkoff from…raping you. I can’t believe a person like him would do such a thing to you, honey. I hope you are doing fine. Jimmy went right up to his room and didn’t say a word for the rest of the night. I did go upstairs to check on him though. He is very worried. Please call me when you get the chance. I love you, Ashley. We all love you.”

 

Even during that voicemail, I could hear how trembling her voice was. She was for sure on the brink of tears from just leaving this message for me. I felt a small tear go down my cheek. I pushed the button to open the next voicemail that came from this morning:

 

“Hey, Ashley, it’s mom again. I just wanted to leave a quick message and reminder for you before I went to work. Please call me as soon as possible when you wake up today. I want to know that you are okay. I’m sure Matthew is taking good care of you. I always loved that boy. Hope to hear from you soon.”

 

She sounded calmer during this message but I could still notice the slight fear in her voice.

 

I looked through my contacts and pressed the call button to call Mom. I placed the phone to my ear, waiting patiently for her to pick up. It started ringing a couple of times but after the third ring, she picked up.

 

“Oh my god, thank god you called,” Mom said with a tone of relief.

 

I smiled weakly, “Hi, mom. Is my brother okay? I saw Dad’s text of how he felt devastated last night and stayed in his room.”

 

Mom sighed, “Yeah, I talked to him last night before he for sure went to bed. He said he felt horrible that he couldn’t do his job in protecting you like he promised. I told him it’s not his fault because he can’t be there every second of your life. Things just…happen. Even the most evil things can pop out from the darkness and attack you without warning….like last night. Are you feeling okay?”

 

I exhaled, hesitating on how to answer that, “I’m…okay. Matt is taking care of me. He helped me get my mind off of it by saying that this will pass. I’m hoping he’s right.”

 

“It will, Ashley, it will. Matthew is a good person and has been by your side since you were just around 10-years-old. He will help you get through it. We will help you. A lot of people love you, sweetie. Be aware of that. You have a big future ahead of you, from what I hear. You have talents that anyone could dream of having. Jimmy would never shut up about talking and bragging about you at times.”

 

I smiled brightly from what she said about Jimmy, “Yeah…sometimes I have to tell him to shut up, in a joking way of course. But you know how he is. He is a crazy one. Dad’s doing good right?”

 

“Yes he is but last night he wasn’t doing so good,” her tone got a little more serious, “He sat in the family room and worked on fixing the table with the phone by him constantly. He didn’t talk to me much because his thoughts were covered about how you are doing.”

 

I frowned, “Tell him I’m doing good. And that I’m not going to school today. I’m glad to hear from you, Mom.”

 

I could tell a smile formed on her face, “I love you too, sweetie. You want me to let you go now?”

 

“I guess,” I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck, “I’m a bit exhausted still from yesterday and my side is badly bruised. I don’t know where Matt is at the moment but he’s probably in the middle of doing a quick workout downstairs before I ‘wake up’. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

“Alright, sweetie. Call me if you need anything. See you hopefully tonight.”

 

“Alright Mom,” I smiled, “Bye.”

 

“Bye, Ashley,” Mom said before both of us hung up.

 

I clicked the button to put my phone on sleep. To the right of me on a little black stool next to my backpack I just realized there was a piece of paper with big black marker writing.

 

_Hey, Babe,_

_If you woke up,_

_Stay in bed._

_I’m cooking up some breakfast for you._

_Love you._

_~ Matt_

A huge smile formed on my face and then I realized: Matt can cook? Where the hell did he learn that? He never likes to do that stuff. He considers himself as “lazy”, which makes me laugh because he isn’t. He just refuses to do some things.

 

A knock on the doorframe turned my head in the direction of the sound. Matt was standing right there with his arms crossing over his chest and an adorable smile appearing on his face.

 

“Hey, how you doing?” he said.

 

I smiled up at him, “I’m doing okay. I just read the note but I woke up like five minutes ago to read the texts on my phone, listen to the voice messages, and call my mom. She was worried so I gave her a small talk.”

 

“That’s good. I checked my phone early this morning and talked to Brian for a little bit. He just wanted to check up on you.”

 

I placed the phone back in my backpack, “Yeah, he sent me a text. Along with almost everyone else. I’ll catch up with them later. But going back to the note, you can cook?”

 

He smirked at me and shrugged, “Yeah, I started to do it when I wanted to. Just because I don’t want to, doesn’t mean I can’t do it. Dad always told me that sometimes you should treat someone you care about once and a while, especially if it’s someone you love. He also said that woman shouldn’t have to do that work 24/7 and he’s right. Girls like you work too hard,” he chuckled.

 

“Oh, ha ha,” I joked trying to get up but Matt immediately pushed me back down with his right hand firm on my shoulder.

 

“No, stay in bed,” Matt said, trying to pull off a serious tone and look, “Don’t make me have to make you either,” he winked.

 

“Oh I’m so scared,” I said sarcastically with a smile while waving my hands around, “What is a poor girl like me going to do with muscle man? Oh somebody save me.”

 

Matt laughed and rolled his eyes, “You are something, I swear. I’ll be right back and I don’t want to see you out of bed.”

 

I fake pouted with my arms crossed across my chest and sat in the same spot on top of the bed.

 

Matt just laughed and left the room. It only took him a good few minutes to return with a tray of food.

 

I raised my eyebrow, “Really?”

 

Matt smirked, “Yeah really. Now sit up.”

 

I sat up from the bed and watched him bend over the left side of the bed to place the tray of food over me. He knew me well: Waffles with tons of syrup, bacon, and very buttered toast. Let’s not forget the cup of coffee at the corner, in which he moved to a tabletop next to his bed.

 

“I don’t want you spilling coffee on yourself,” he said, “I know how clumsy you are.”

 

I stuck my tongue out, smiling afterwards, “Yeah, you know me too well,” I looked at the tray of delicious food then back to him, “Thanks Matt.”

 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips, pulling back with that dimpled smile in full view, “Anything for you, babe.”

 

I smiled brightly and began eating my meal, feeling the bed shift a bit when Matt hopped on it next to me to watch me. The food was way too good. I was too busy eating that I almost forgot he was still sitting next to me. I could hear him chuckle from the way I was eating.

 

“Good, huh?” he said.

 

I swallowed my last bite of the waffle, feeling some syrup sticking on my upper lip, “Hell yes. You sure know how to cook. I should take advantage of that more often.”

 

Matt laughed, “Well in that case, you should give me something in return. Nothing’s free with me.”

 

My eyebrow raised, “Oh really? Like what?”

 

His smile widened in a bit more devilish looking way, “Oh I think you know.”

 

“Oh I know,” I said as I started eating my toast, “I was just testing you.”

 

He laughed and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

 

I pushed him back with a groan, “Hey there, Mr. Muscles. I’m trying to eat my food here.”

 

“Well hurry up, I’m getting impatient,” he smirked.

 

“Well in that case, I will eat as slow as I want to,” I said as I stuck my tongue out before going back to eating.

 

He frowned at me, “You are evil.”

 

“Whoever said I wasn’t?” I giggled, “I’m not that innocent, Mr. Sanders.”

 

“Oh I know that for sure,” he grinned.

 

I beamed back at him before returning to finishing my food. After the last bite, Matt moved the tray off of me and handed me the cup of coffee. I drank a lot of it without hesitation.

 

Afterwards, I groaned while Matt took my cup of coffee and I lied down back on the bed, my hand rubbing my stomach, “I think you made me fat.”

 

He chuckled, “I doubt that. You have a very hot figure. But I know a fun activity that can always burn those calories.”

 

I smiled widely, knowing what he was thinking, “Well then hurry up and let’s get started, since you are drooling over me like a dog.”

 

Matt laughed and climbed on top of me, leaning down to kiss me hard on the lips. He made sure that his arms by my sides were supporting him so he doesn’t put his weight on my food-filled stomach. After a couple minutes of making out, he pulled back his head with a wide grin on his face.

 

“You know what is the best of this?” he said.

 

I looked at him with a small giggle, my hands wrapped around his neck, “I don’t know, what?”

 

“No one is going to be home for a good 6 to 8 hours, we don’t have to go to school, and you know what else?” he said as I felt his hand go up my thigh.

 

“What?”

 

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me again before pulling back only slightly with his lips still touching mine, “You are completely vulnerable to me.”

 

I could tell he was referring to me with only wearing my underwear, my bra, and his large shirt. And yet, all he was wearing was his boxers and shorts.

 

I looked at him with a smirk forming on my face, “Well, so are you. It’s kind of a win-win situation here.”

 

He grinned widely, “Exactly.”

 

I giggled as he leaned in closer to kiss me again, his arms wrapping around my back to hold me up closer to him. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned from the taste of it, my hands moving around his bare chest that felt very smooth against my fingertips. Even when I’m in physical and emotional pain, he can still make me feel so good.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

            It has been many weeks since that very day. Since then, my friends and family have been keeping a sharp eye on me, and whoever I decide to go around with. Matt refuses me to walk alone; I honestly don’t blame him. School was not that exciting but yet I was able to hang out with Matt’s friends and my friends as well during lunch and afterschool. We all have been practicing well on our rehearsals, along with having a great time at each other’s houses like almost everyday. “Fear the Raven” became my band’s official title and in good timing, we have completed our rehearsal on the full album. Meanwhile, the relationship between Matt and I was just about as perfect as it can get so far. Even the sex is extremely hot and marvelous. It pretty much is the school year I have been dreaming of for a long time.

 

Today was the night of homecoming and it was mid-October. Valary was at my house getting me ready for the night. It was great that she was going, too. And like I promised to Matt, I wore the dress that he gave me in the beginning of the school year. A dress where the black bottom part of it flared to my knees and had a series of skull designs on it. On the waist, it had a blue belt with a black buckle and the dress top was a black-laced strapless corset that brought out more of the Victorian gothic look. And as for the shoes, I was very picky with which ones to wear. But luckily, Valary made me borrow one of hers that weren’t so high heeled. The heel was thick and easy for me to walk in. The color of it was black and strapped along my entire foot.

 

Valary, on the other hand, was wearing a simple strapless black dress that extended just slightly below her knees and hugged her thin torso. Around her waist was a thin white belt with a silver buckle and as for the shoes, they were a silver color to match the belt with medium sized heels. Like me, she never wanted to wear that big of high heels as well. She always looked so stunning no matter what she wore.

 

“So how are you and David doing?” I asked as I sat down on my chair in front of my bedroom mirror so Valary could do my hair.

 

“It has been going wonderful,” she smiled at me while grabbing the curling iron that was already warmed up, “And I see you and Matt have been really spiking it up a bit.”

 

I smiled widely at the thought of what she said, “Yeah it really has been. He certainly is wonderful.”

 

“That really is great, Ashley,” she said as she began softly curling my hair that was already brushed beforehand, “I can tell he does treat you well. You need someone like that. Ever since I met you back in like 6th grade, you have always had such a wonderful personality and a warm loving heart. There are times when even Matt can’t shut up about you.”

 

I giggled, “I can believe that. So…have you done it yet with David?”

 

I could tell from the mirror that Val was blushing, “Well…you can say that. Or I can just say we have done it many times, even before you and Matt started dating.”

 

I blinked, “Wow really? That’s great. And sadly I knew none of this, yet I been spilling out my sex talk with you since Matt and I first done it.”

 

She laughed, “I guess I’m too shy to talk about it. And plus, at that time we first did it, you weren’t even experiencing any of the fun so I didn’t want to rub it in like a lot of slutty girls do at our school.”

 

I pursued my lips and smiled, “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

 

Val chuckled while she continued curling my hair before a brief silence casted between us for a good minute.

 

Sex talk is probably one of the best forms of conversations to get people like Val and I talking. We may only be nearly 18 years old but we have always been very cautious and protected about it. Matt I trust with my heart, along with how much Valary trusts David. Valary and I always felt comfortable with talks like these. It helps us connect with our relationships more.

 

“So has the sex been good lately since we last talked about it weeks ago?” she said with interest in her tone.

 

I could feel myself turning a bit red, “It is…hard to even describe of how great it really is. I’ve wanted to try new positions or something but after the incident weeks ago, my side was too painfully bruised for me to get too crazy with the fun. Even after I healed, I haven’t really thought about any new ideas to make the sex more exciting. As weird as this sounds, I even studied some porn and that didn’t help; it just made me more stuck on what to do. I bet the ones that are obvious to do are ones I should already know by now.”

 

She giggled, “I can probably give you a few.”

 

My eyebrows raised in interest, “Oh really? Mind if I have the examples?”

 

Val stopped curling my hair to think for a second before going back at it, “Well. I did try this before. I mean the ones I will mention are easy ones. One is being fucked on a tabletop with you laying on your back, or front, whichever you are preferred in doing. And the man takes you right there while he is standing up.”

 

I smirked at the thought, “That sounds interesting. Go on.”

 

Val smiled widely, “Alright. Well the other one is a bit tricky.”

 

“And yet you said these examples were easy ones?” I questioned.

 

Val laughed, “It’ll be easier for you because this is where a man has to use their muscles. And what he does is make you wrap your legs around his waist while he holds you up against the wall. And pretty much just takes you right there. I’m sure Matt can handle that one.”

 

I laughed and blushed red from the thought, “I’m sure he can, too. What’s the other one…or last one, I mean?”

 

“Well this one is an easy yet basic one,” she stated while finishing the soft elegant curls in my hair, “This is the one where you are on his lap with your legs wrapped around the man’s waist. It is a very sensual and extremely sexy way to feel more connected during sex.”

 

I grinned, “Well the information you gave me was certainly useful. And I will definitely give it a shot.”

 

Val smirked, “Good. And your hair is all done.”

 

I turned to gaze at her with a smile, “Thanks, Val. I don’t know what I could do without you.”

 

She patted my shoulder with a soft smile before walking off to get her makeup kit, “Anything for you, Ashley. I want you to look stunning enough that Matt would melt to the floor once he sees you when he and David arrive here. Yet, I know he does that all the time when he sees you,” she giggled.

 

I snickered, “I bet David is the same for you.”

 

It took us a good amount of time to put the makeup on. Val helped me out in giving tips when applying eye shadow and eyeliner, along with using other products. It is useful by the fact that I almost never wear makeup. Maybe it’s time to start using it since I’m getting into the singing business. After finishing the makeup, I looked at my clock: it was 6:05 pm. Matt said he and David are picking us up in their own separate cars at around 6:00. Makes me wonder why they are doing that, especially when the dance doesn’t start until 7:30.

 

The doorbell rang; I could hear Val leave the room and go downstairs to open the door for them. I stood looking at myself in the mirror, glancing at my appearance and how I can for once feel how I don’t care what people think about me on my personality and my appearance. I am with people who love me for who I am and tonight, I’m going to be dancing with the man I have loved for years. It may be young love but it is still love.

 

I could hear Val’s joyful greeting downstairs to David when they walked in. Seconds later, I heard Matt’s voice asking Val where I was at this time. I could barely hear her talk but I was able to tell that she was telling him that I would be down soon. I took a deep breath and exhaled before walking out of my room and slowly walking down the stairs step by step without tripping or falling.

 

As I got closer to the bottom, I looked to my right where the living room and entrance to the house was. I caught a glimpse at Matt and saw that he was wearing a black long-sleeved, buttoned up collared shirt with black dress pants (a dark blue belt around it with a black buckle) and black shoes. His sleeves were folded back to where it was close to his elbows and I could see his silver lip ring reflect from the living room light. He even had his dark hair combed back a bit. Even when looking nice, he was extremely drop-dead hot. Even David looked very handsome. He was wearing nearly the same clothing as Matt but his buttoned top was a dark indigo and hugged his well-built torso tight. His ear-length black hair was combed nicely and I could see the bright smile form on his face at how beautiful Val looked.

 

I swallowed hard and walked closer to the bottom, watching my every step before stepping to the bottom and glancing to the right again. At that time, Matt caught my glance and stood there staring at me. I saw him swallow hard as well before forming his trademark dimpled smile as I walked towards him. Val and David were watching Matt’s reaction closely, Val smirking at him and I on the work she did to make me look this way. I could tell she felt good about herself for doing this for Matt and I.

 

Matt walked up to me and grabbed my waist gently to pull me closer to him. He leaned down to kiss me tenderly; I could smell the light cologne he was wearing, which wasn’t overwhelming to breathe in. It only made me want him more.

 

Matt pulled back from the kiss to look at my appearance, “You look beautiful. That dress I got fits you perfectly.”

 

I smiled brightly at him with a slight blush forming on my cheeks, “It sure does. You look very hot.”

 

He grinned at me and kissed me quickly on the lips before holding my hand, “And so do you. You are always hot to me though.”

 

I giggled, the blush not disappearing from my cheeks and for some reason I started to feel a bit nervous. Matt or anyone in particular has never seen me dress this nicely. Its weird, I don’t know why.

 

“Hey lovebirds,” David said from behind Matt, “We all ready to go our separate ways?”

 

I saw Matt give a nod that made Valary and I look at each other with confusion. Valary glanced up at David, nudging his arm a bit, which got her his attention.

 

“Yes babe?” David said.

 

“Are you two planning something that Ash and I don’t know of?” she questioned while flickering her pointed fingers at Matt and David.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” David chuckled, “I guess you will just have to find out.”

 

Without Valary expecting it, David picked her up in his arms bridal style, which made Valary laugh in that cute laugh of hers. He walked her out in his arms to his blue Pontiac Grand Prix sitting right next to Matt’s green Ford truck. Matt laughed at the two of them and escorted me to his truck by the hand. I gave my house keys to him so he can put them in his pocket and I won’t be able to loose them or get locked out. Momentarily, he opened the door to the passenger seat; I hopped in and adjusted my dress as I sat down so it wouldn’t get stuck in the door when he closes it. David and Val already drove away while Matt got into the driver’s side and ignited the engine.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

I didn’t know where the heck Matt was taking us but it was already 6:25 and I began to wonder even more now. I glanced at him driving, once again taking in how hot and handsome he looked.

 

“So where are you taking me if it is not the school gym where the dance is?” I asked to him.

 

Matt smiled and pointed forward, “It’s right there.”

 

I looked forward out the front window and saw a big grassy landscape with trees towering over most of the area. It seemed to be a large park of some kind that I didn’t even know existed near Huntington Beach.

 

Matt parked the car in a small isolated lot near the park and turned off the engine. He got out of the car to help me out, getting his backpack from the backseat in the process. What in Gods name is he up to?

 

After Matt locked up the car, he swung the backpack over his right shoulder and grabbed a hold of my right hand with his left. He smiled and started escorting me through a stone path that went into the grassy landscape.

 

After a good five minutes that probably have passed, we ended up in a secluded area near a small river with trees and tall grass surrounding the flat green ground we were about to walk upon. The first thought that came through my mind was how beautiful it was here at an early night when the moon was about to journey into the high dark sky. I could even see the sunset’s colors reflect over the river’s clear water that swayed with the breeze. I glanced back at Matt, who left my side to place a blue blanket on the ground closer to the river. He placed his backpack down beside him and sat down with his legs spread out along the blanket.

 

“Come here, babe,” he smiled as he patted a spot near him.

 

I smiled back at him and walked over to sit next to him on his right, “Makes me wonder how long you have planned this.”

 

He snickered, reaching for his backpack, “A little while. Took me some time to look for a place like this where we can be alone without any distractions.”

 

I smiled in response to what he said, watching him grab out a half-empty bottle of red wine and two black solo cups.

 

I laughed, “So this is the special occasion.”

 

He smiled widely as he started pouring some into a cup for me, “Well that, and I just want some peaceful time with my girl, who I love with my heart.”

 

I felt my face heat up when he said that to me. Matt passed my cup of wine to me; I reached out and gently took it from his hands. As I took a sip of it, I could see Matt in the corner of my eye scooting over to where I felt his arm against mine. He poured some wine in his cup and placed the wine bottle back in his backpack. We tapped our cups together lightly to give a toast to our band success and our relationship.

 

“This certainly is a wonderful spot,” I stated as I drank a bigger sip of my wine.

 

“It really is,” he replied as he too drank from his cup with light sips, “It’s better when you are here though.”

 

I didn’t even look at him when he said that but I could feel the warmth in my cheeks heat up even more, a smile forming brightly on my face. He chuckled when he started seeing, what seemed like, red on my cheeks from the blushing.

 

After a small amount of time when our cups were nearly empty, he reached over for my cup and placed his and mine on a flat stone near us. I glanced over at him questioningly and saw him lean over to his backpack again to grab something: it was a notebook. He handed it to me and told me to open it and read it. I raised my eyebrow at him, soon glancing down at the notebook and slowly turning over the cover of it to see a title at the top of the page labeled “Warmness on the Soul”. Below the title were a series of verses and words.

 

 _Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make._ __  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide.  
  
And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your love's always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.  
  
And we have gone through good and bad times.  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind.  
You've been there from the start for me.  
And your love's always been true as can be.  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.  
  
I give my heart to you.  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.

“I wrote it for you,” Matt said in a very soft tone, “It’s going to be on the first album. Right on the day of our first kiss, I began working on it. It was hard to even put the pencil down when I finished.”

 

I looked at him with a very bright smile on my face, feeling a small build up of tears in my eyes.

 

“It’s beautiful, Matt,” I said as I leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

 

Matt smiled against my lips and leaned in more towards me during the kiss, making me slowly lay my back on the blanket. His legs stepped between mine as he climbed closer on top of me. Both of his hands trailed up from the waistline of my dress to my breasts that were covered by the corset. His kisses were very slow and passionate; his touches that grazed over my collarbone sent sparks through me, making my nerves tingle. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, stroking at the skin. I felt him moan against my lips from the enjoyment he was getting from this. I slowly pulled back to look into his eyes that were narrowing right on mine.

 

“We can always continue this at my place,” I whispered, “My parents and brother won’t be home. Jimmy is out drinking with Brian and Michelle. He won’t be home for a while. Plus I don’t want to look very messy before the dance, as girly as that sounds.”

 

Matt smiled with a chuckle, “Yeah we don’t want that. I want to be able to show you off to everyone else. But you are beautiful either way.”

 

I snickered, “You can destroy me later.”

 

He laughed and leaned in to kiss me again, his hands resting against my neck.

 

This is going to definitely be a night to remember.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

            We began driving to the school dance at around 7:25 pm. Unfortunately, we arrived there around 7:35 but it wasn’t that big of a deal. I could hear some of the music outside that was coming from inside of the gym. For some reason, I felt my heart speed up, making me exhale. I didn’t notice the expressions I was making, which I guess were looks of fear. Matt parked the car in the back lot and looked at me with concern.

 

“You okay, babe?” he said to me.

 

I hesitated, “Yes. I’m fine, Matt,” I managed to smile at him.

 

He narrowed his eyes at me, “Bullshit, you are lying. I can tell by how your voice sounded shaky.”

 

I sighed, “I just…never been to a dance like this where there are so many people that know me and judge me for who I am. I don’t care about the judging part, but it’s how they will act towards us that will concern me.”

 

Matt leaned in to kiss my cheek; his lips still barely an inch from my skin when he pulled back, “I won’t let them get to you, Ash. This night is for us and I want you to focus on me instead of everyone else, excluding Val and David,” he grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was looking straight at his eyes, “Fuck what everyone else says and thinks, I think you are the most talented and beautiful woman I have ever met and I will never let that go. I promise you that.”

 

A soft smile formed on my face as I kissed his lips sweetly before pulling back, “Thanks, Matt. I’m sorry I’m getting so paranoid.”

 

He pulled back with a smirk on his face, “Don’t be sorry, babe. I understand completely.”

 

Matt and I hopped out of his truck and headed to the school after he locked it up. He walked beside me to my left; I could feel his hand trail along from my back to the right side of my waistline. In return, I placed my hand on his back, rubbing my hand softly over the fabric of his shirt as we walked at a steady pace towards the school. Packs of nicely dressed teens were laughing and walking into the back school entrance. A smile formed on my face when I saw David and Val smiling and talking to each other near the entrance to the school. They noticed us coming towards them and waved.

 

“Hey, boobs,” David snorted as Valary playfully punched his arm with a giggle.

 

I raised an eyebrow at him, “So now we are being called boobs? Well, I understand if that’s towards me but to Matt?”

 

Matt placed his hands on his chest, “Yeah I got nothing here. Sorry to disappoint you, bro,” he laughed.

 

“Aw, dammit,” David joked.

 

I laughed, “Well that was an awkward start to an evening.”

 

“I can make it even more awkward,” David smiled evilly.

 

My eyes widened, “I rather you don’t. Because I know how far you go to that point.”

 

I heard Matt chuckle, David soon smirking at me, “Well I tried. Now let’s get in and do some funky business.”

 

David slapped Val’s ass when she turned around, making her squeak. Matt shook his head with a laugh as he started escorting me by the hand to follow them into the school.

 

The gym was pretty damn packed. A series of spotted lights circled around the floor that came from the disco balls that hung from the ceiling. A DJ up on a stage next to a piano and some guitars was blaring some annoying hip-hop music. As Matt and I walked pass a large number of crowds, I could see very nicely dressed girls stare at me and start to whisper to their friends. One that bothered me a bit was the one where some bitch walked past me and said, “Why is she here? She doesn’t belong here.” I started to slightly bite down on my lower lip and lip ring from the frustration and tension that was building up. I could feel Matt’s hand that was holding mine squeeze a bit.

  
David and Val stopped in an area of the gym that wasn’t so packed, which was right by the large doorway to the open hallways.

 

“I think this is good enough,” Val said loudly over the blaring of the music so we could hear her.

 

Matt and I stopped near them; he spun me around to face him. His face leaned next to my ear while his hands rested on each side of my waist. He placed a kiss on my neck, which made me chuckle.

 

“Don’t let those stupid high school bitches turn your mood down,” he said in my ear in a tone that only I could clearly hear, “They are just jealous that I chose you instead of any of them. I rather spend my life growing up with you than dealing with their stuck up bitchy personalities. Show them that you don’t give a fuck about what they say by having fun with me, David, and Val. Plus, later on tonight, we are going to have a little fun time that any of them wish to have,” he chuckled before nipping my earlobe.

 

I laughed, “True, true.”

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Matt and I danced with David and Val to what the DJ was playing for the dance. I wasn’t interested in the bad music taste they played; I was more interested in the fact that I was enjoying myself and forgetting about all the bullshit that has overwhelmed me this year. I thought of the positives: I am in a loving relationship with a guy I knew for several years, Fear the Raven is official and Avenged Sevenfold are almost set with being formed as an official group. They are kind of left out with a bassist. I may have said they were rehearsing and such, but that doesn’t mean it is fully official for them to be brought out into the public. But we will look into that in the near future.

 

Matt and I stopped for a moment in the hallway to relax a bit from the dance’s outrageous energy. Before I could even rest against the wall, I saw Mr. Davis walk towards me. He was wearing a short sleeved, red buttoned-up shirt with black pants to look more formal like the rest of us. His ginger-like hair was brushed back cleanly and he looked at me with a bright smile.

 

“Why, hello, Ashley,” he said.

 

I smiled, “Well, hello Mr. Davis. Matt, this is my private music instructor that I have been talking about.”

 

Matt blinked, “Oh really?”

 

Davis looked at Matt, holding out his hand, “Hello, Matthew. Ashley tells me all about you.”

 

Matt shook his hand with a soft smile on his face, “I’m sure she does. It’s wonderful that you are helping her gear up for her band with lessons.”

 

Davis chuckled, “I try my hardest,” he looked back at me, “So I had this idea that I told the DJ about.”

 

My eyebrow rose, “And what would that be?”

 

“I asked him if he could stop playing his ‘music’ soon so I could let my trained student hop on stage and show the audience what you can do,” he retorted, “ I can tell by how well you are doing, you are ready.”

 

My heartbeat quickened, “I-I don’t know. I mean…I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

 

Mr. Davis patted my right shoulder before firmly grasping it, “Ashley Sullivan, I believe you are ready to start revealing to people what you are capable of. At some point, the stage fright is going to have to be set aside. Tonight is the perfect time.”

 

I tilted my head down, feeling slight panic rush over my body like shockwaves, “I….don’t….know.”

 

Matt squeezed my left hand slightly with his right, “You are for sure ready to face it, Ash. I bet if you went up there and started playing, it would make the assholes and stuck-up bitches shut the hell up and think twice before bullying you.”

 

I looked at Matt with a smile, taking a good couple minutes to think this over before sighing, “Alright I’m ready.”

 

*          *          *          *

 

A whole five to ten minutes went by before the DJ stopped the blaring music to make a message to the crowd of students. I was standing near the steps behind the stage that led to walk upon it. My heart was beating like crazy: I could feel the sweat start to build up from how nervous I was.

 

I could feel Matt lean in towards my ear from behind, “I’ll be right in the crowd on the right where those doors were. Val and David will be right there so if you feel even more nervous, look at us. We will be supporting you.”

 

“Alright how you guys doing out there, Huntington High?” the DJ yelled out to the crowd, in which the crowd cheered, “That’s great. I hope you all are having a wonderful time. But for now, the music teacher here, Mr. Davis, has talked to me a well over a half-hour ago about doing something special to a student he has always seen to be his greatest achievement in what he has done to help her get through the good and bad times of growing up in high school. She is going to be playing a soft song for us on the piano just to tone things down a bit. So give her the best respect you can.”

 

Matt kissed the side of my head before walking off, “Go kick their ass.”

 

“So here she comes on stage now, Miss Ashley Nicole Sullivan,” the DJ finalized his speech.

 

I sighed before walking up the stairs to walk on the stage towards the piano. I could hear the whispers echo in the gym, as I got closer to it. Luckily, the seat facing the piano was towards the side of the stage and was not really close to the front, so that made me relieved, in case someone decided to ‘throw’ something at me. I looked to my far right down on the floor and saw Matt, Val, and David standing there waiting for me to sing.

 

The gym got very silent as I adjusted the microphone to have it closer to my lips; my fingers were ready to press the first notes. But before I even wanted to play, I wanted to say something that truly meant a lot towards this song and why I wrote it in the first place.

 

“This is a song I created for the one I knew and loved for many years since I was just ten,” I said in the microphone, “This song is meant for him.”

 

I hesitated a good ten seconds before starting to play the soft keys on the piano that played a sad melody, yet it was a melody that expressed my heart out more with the sound. After playing a good soft intro to the song, I lifted my head up from looking at the keys and began to sing the words slowly with the sound of the piano:

 

_[slow soft voice/verse]_

_“Your eyes shone upon me,_

_A gaze that never ends._

_Your arms surround over me,_

_Ending my own amends._

_[chorus – high vibrato when singin]_

_How can I walk away,_

_Without your strong embrace._

_You have always been there,_

_I always smile from your face._

_I never felt always alone,_

_Because you walk beside me._

_Don’t leave me here,_

_Or I will never be set free._

_My Strong Embrace…_

_[slow soft voice/verse]_

_We grew up together,_

_Unable to leave our past._

_The worse can always hit us,_

_I just wish it didn’t happen so fast._

_[Loud strong vocals]_

_You are my only one,_

_The man I have waited so long for._

_You never let me down,_

_No matter how much I begged for more._

_[chorus – high vibrato when singing]_

_How can I walk away,_

_Without your strong embrace._

_You have always been there,_

_I always smile from your face._

_I never felt always alone,_

_Because you walk beside me._

_Don’t leave me here,_

_Or I will never be set free._

_My Strong Embrace…_

_[Song’s Bridge – Stronger vocal vibrato]_

_Your heart belongs with me,_

_No matter how far we go._

_I hope that you can see,_

_That I’m afraid when alone._

_[Strong piano solo that sets a dark yet soft mood to the song]_

_[chorus – high vibrato when singing]_

_How can I walk away,_

_Without your strong embrace._

_You have always been there,_

_I always smile from your face._

_I never felt always alone,_

_Because you walk beside me._

_Don’t leave me here,_

_Or I will never be set free._

_My Strong Embrace… “_

_[Soft melodic piano tone fades]_

 

The crowd was silent at first but then there was a loud echo of applause and some cheers in the crowd. I looked at them and saw how most of them were shocked or just stunned. For the first time, I managed to face my worst fear and because of that, I couldn’t help but smile. It was almost as if it were a dream that people liked my singing and the piano playing. I didn’t look over to Matt, Val, and David yet because I wanted to see their full reaction up close.

 

I got off the stool I was on in front of the piano and made a small bow before heading off the stage. Mr. Davis and the DJ towards the back of the stage were applauding for me. I smiled brightly at them before walking off the platform. David and Val immediately attacked me in a hug right when I got out of the backstage area and stepped into the hallway.

 

“Oh my god, you were so good!” Val exclaimed during the hug.

 

David hugged me so hard that I almost lost breath for a few seconds, “Great job, kiddo. I knew you could do it.”

 

“Just wait, people probably have tons of recordings of it,” Val grinned, “You are going to be a big star.”

 

I smiled at her, seeing Matt at the corner of my eye waiting near an opening that led into a more secluded hallway. My gaze fully met his and I could see a small smile on his face the whole time. I feel like I did something wrong, I thought, was my song a little too much, since I pretty much told the whole school (well only a hint) that it was based on him?

 

“I’ll be right back,” I smiled at David and Val before taking a right down the hallway where he left and I followed him. I shadowed him down there until we stopped in the middle part of the area, which made me wonder a bit. He turned around slowly to face me, which I felt as if I did something wrong just by how I can slightly tell the look on his face.

 

“Did I do something wr-“ I was cut off when Matt grabbed me and slammed his lips to mine, which made me feel very fuzzy on the inside. His arms fully wrapped around my waist in a strong hold.

 

He made the kiss long and deep before pulling back slowly to look at me.

 

“O-Okay,” I stuttered, “I’m a bit confused…”

 

He smirked, his hands resting on my waistline, “I’m just really flattered, is all. You…really made that song for me?”

 

A deep blush started to grow on my cheeks, “Uh…well…yeah. I made it like…a year ago. More like a few years ago. I didn’t want to sing it to you until the right time came. I guess since you gave me your song, I decided to return the favor.”

 

Matt smiled, “It was beautiful…I really liked it. I can tell you wrote it directly from your heart, just by how you sung it.”

 

“I tried,” I chuckled.

 

He snickered, “Well you tried hard enough. I say I repay you by leaving this place and take this conversation into your room.”

 

I already knew where this was going.

 

I flushed, “Um…sure. But what about David and Val?”

 

He sniggered, “They will understand. Trust me. They are probably going to leave to have some ‘fun’ as well.”

 

“That I believe,” I winked.

 

Matt smiled that adorable dimpled smile of his and grabbed my hand to lead me out the door down the hall that luckily was close by to the back lot. I squeaked when he unexpectedly picked me up bridal style to carry me to the car.

 

As we reached his car and got inside, I sent a quick text to Val before taking off.

 

_“Hey girl, it’s me. Matt just kidnapped me and I am forced against his will to go with him. Thanks for the great support and fun tonight. You should give David a little treat ;) “ ~ Ash_

 

Once Matt ignited the engine and started driving out of the school parking lot, I felt a vibration in my phone and checked to see whom texted me.

 

_“Haha I knew he would after the show. I kind of gave him that idea. Muahaha. You two have fun ;) Oh, I most certainly will give David a nice night. Text me in the morning! Love you girl! You rocked tonight!” ~ Val_

 

I smiled at the text, feeling Matt’s right hand grip my bare leg firmly as he drove. I placed my phone away and smiled up at him. I trailed my hand from my lap to his hand that was on my leg, stroking the top of his palm delicately.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did make up those lyrics for "My Embrace".  
> I tried haha.
> 
> Hope you are all liking this :)


	11. Chapter 11

 

Matt and I arrived at my house and I realized it was around 10:45 pm. We pretty much only stayed at the dance for 3 hours, yet it was suppose to end at 11:00. Matt helped me out of the car by the hand and escorted me to the front door. He dug in his right pocket and gave me the keys, dangling it in front of me first before I grabbed it. I smirked at him and slowly began opening the front door.

 

It was dark in the house and no one was home. Jimmy is out partying and Mom and Dad are out doing their own business. I told them I would be home around 11:00 and that Matt was coming with me. They said “no funny business” when he is over. Yeah, like I’m going to keep my promise with that.

 

I stood there in the darkness of the living room, frozen in my tracks when I heard Matt close the door and lock it. His soft footsteps came closer to me from behind. I could feel his two hands gently grasp my waist and his breath near the nape of my neck. Gently he placed a soft kiss on the skin, which made me feel very dizzy. I closed my eyes to just stand there and feel each touch spark on my skin, whether it was from his lips or his hands. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me back so my back was pressed hard against the front of his body. I exhaled when the trail of each kiss he made went from my neck to around my shoulder blade, giving me goose bumps instantly. Without expecting it, I felt his teeth bite down a bit hard on my shoulder, making me gasp. Right when he found out that reaction to what he did, I could feel him harden against my ass.

 

He chuckled against my shoulder, “You liked that didn’t you?”

 

Just hearing his voice made me melt.

 

“Y-Yes,” I stuttered as I felt him smile against my skin.

 

Matt let go of my waist from his strong hold and backed his mouth away from my shoulder. I heard snaps from behind, indicating that he was unstrapping my dress. His breath was still a bit heavy, but it was quite steady. I felt my heart melt into a puddle when he undid the last strap. Gently, he pushed down the fabric, making the dress fall freely to the floor. I only had my black-laced underwear on, my gothic necklace, and my skull earrings that dangled, along with Val’s shoes. I embraced my chest with my arms, feeling heat course through me from how flushed I was.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” Matt said from behind as his hands trailed from my bare waistline to the curves of my sides, “You are absolutely stunning.”

 

He turned me around and crashed his lips to mine. His strong hands trailed from my curves to my ass, where he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. From there, he carried me in only a matter of a few steps and then turned us slightly to the left so he could back up. We all ended up crashing on the couch with me on his lap. I giggled at him, making him grin widely at me. I reached over to the lamp near the couch to turn it on but only make the lights dim enough so I can at least see him.

 

“Well this would be awkward if anybody walked in this house unexpectedly,” I wondered out loud.

 

“I don’t give a fuck if anyone comes in and sees us, I want you right now,” he snickered.

 

I smiled at him, my right hand grasping his chin roughly as I slammed my lips on to his. He chuckled against my lips, his hands roaming along my bareback to feel my smooth pale skin. My right hand rubbed his chest sensually while I trailed my other hand downward towards his groin. I could feel him stiffen a bit beneath me when I got closer down there. With two fingers, I stroked him through the fabric of his pants, which instantly made him harden even more. A moan from him vibrated against my lips; his heart beat beating hard against my hand that encircled around his chest. I could feel his trembling hands move to my waistline, resting there with a firm grip.

 

Matt broke the kiss only slightly, looking at me sharp in the eyes, “You are torturing me…”

 

I smirked evilly at him, as my one hand kept stroking him, “I honestly could be doing a lot worse.”

 

His jaw clenched, “Please don’t…”

 

I chuckled, leaning in to softly place my lips along his neck. He tilted his head back slowly against the couch, breathing heavily from each time I gave a kiss to his soft skin. I retreated from going any further, which I could tell aggravated him. It was like taming a beast that was ready to release its furry. His hands have not even moved at all from my waistline; he was just sitting back and taking the torture as if he truly enjoyed it. My hand that was stroking him stopped in its tracks, making him release a groan of frustration. I only chuckled at his reaction and started unbuttoning his shirt at a slow pace. I could tell he was getting very impatient.

 

“If you are so frustrated, why don’t you just attack me then?” I said with a smirk as I kept unbuttoning his shirt, “I am very vulnerable to your massive structure.”

 

Even with his head tilted back against the couch, I could see him grin, “Honestly I think how you are dominating me is hot as hell and such a turn on,” he tilted his head forward to look at me with a serious gaze, “But you are moving too fucking slow…it’s pissing me off.”

 

I only laughed at him, “Aw, I’m sorry baby. I’m just having too much fun here. Plus, your reactions are quite amusing.”

 

He sneered, “Yeah they may seem funny to you but not to me. I’m getting so hard right now that it’s starting to hurt. “

 

I couldn’t stop smiling, finally able to unbutton the last button on his shirt. I never knew being in control was this fun and just seeing him getting frustrated makes him look so much hotter. I opened his collared shirt and admired his muscles along his abdomen that were contracting very slowly from the tension he felt. I smirked evilly and tugged at one of his nipple rings hard enough to make him clench his jaw tightly and close his eyes with a hiss of pain coming out of his mouth.

 

“Don’t. Do. That,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

I chuckled, “Aw, I thought you said to me before during one time we fucked that you were a masochist when it came to sex. I’m not going to rip them off, baby, I’m not that evil.”

 

He exhaled, opening his eyes that were glaring menacingly at me, in a joking way of course, “Oh I know you won’t and you are right about saying I was a masochist during sex. But…you just had to do that. It hurts a bit but it just makes me want you even more.”

 

“And yet you still won’t pounce on me?” I raised my eyebrow.  


He managed to smile, “It’s your night, and I’m letting you have the chance to have some fun. But don’t think you are going to get it easy back from me when you finish what you are doing now.”

 

I snickered, “It depends, how rough can it be?”

 

“You really want me to answer that?” he interrogated.

 

My smile only grew wider, “Hm, maybe.”

 

His hands trailed to my bare breasts, rubbing them hard, “Hmmm. Well I won’t go too far. But…by how the way you tortured me…”

 

To finish his sentence, he grabbed harshly at the rim of my underwear, pulling at it hard, which made me wince loudly. I could feel the fabric digging into my skin until it finally ripped off and Matt threw it to the ground.

 

“That’s for pulling my piercings,” he smirked evilly as two of his fingers started to stroke hard around my clit, “Mmm, you are already very wet.”

 

Just how he said that in such a dark tone made this seem so unbelievably hot. I had to hold up my body to prevent from falling backwards by grasping his pants. Soft moans escaped my lips as he leaned forward and placed hard kisses all over my breasts with his other hand holding me by the waist. His lip ring felt cold against my skin, which made a shiver go up my spine.

 

“Now it’s my turn to take over,” he chuckled against my chest.

 

Matt grasped my waist hard with both of his hands and threw me to the side so my back landed a bit hard against the soft cushions of the couch. He took off his shirt that I unbuttoned for him and moved between my legs to climb over me. His mouth immediately went to my neck and his soft hands trailed very slowly from my stomach to my breasts. I leaned up slightly against his touch with my head tilted back more against the couch, moaning softly at the feeling. I was a wide-open target for him to satisfy what he wanted.

 

Matt moved his lips to mine and kissed me a few times before retreating to take his pants, boxers, shoes and socks off. He was completely bare-ass naked and we were about to fuck on my family’s couch. I felt his body soon press a bit hard against mine to keep me pinned to the furniture. His soft lips went back to mine as his hands spread my legs even further apart before he began to thrust right into me. He groaned against my lips and I let out a small cry. Matt’s hands moved up to grab my wrists and pin them down hard to the couch before thrusting only harder into me. My cry was louder than the last one. He parted his lips from mine and placed them on the nape of my neck. His next thrust was even harsher.

 

“Fuck!” I cried out.

 

My cries of pleasure and slight pain were only turning him on even more. At this point, he was as deep as he could get inside of me. After a short pause, he began thrusting a steady rhythm into me, which made my hands struggle against his grip. He only squeezed my wrists tighter and bit a little hard on my neck. I could feel a pleasured groan vibrate softly against my skin as he continued to thrust hard into me. My moans were getting very loud near his ear but he was enjoying it.

 

I felt his mouth move away from my neck and move back to my lips for a slow passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and smirked sexily at my facial expression that was a mix of pleasure and frustration. I could tell he was watching my reactions to each thrust closely, which only brought more pride into what he was doing.

 

“Fuck, Matt,” I moaned out.

 

“Mmm, it’s so hot when you say my name,” he said in a husky voice.

 

I looked sharp at him in the eyes before whispering, “I-I’m so close.”

 

He grinned, “Well let’s fix that, shall we?”

 

With saying that, he pulled out and grabbed my sides to help flip me over so that I was on all fours. His grip was tight on my hips as he plunged himself into me, making me cry out his name.

 

“Fuck you feel so good,” he growled before moving me back and forth to thrust even deeper into me.

 

This new position was feeling too incredibly good that I could feel pleasurable shockwaves course through me from each thrust he did. My grip was hard on the couch and my moans were more high-pitched. I could feel my orgasm hitting closer and closer. Matt’s was getting there as well by the sound of his grunts and moans, along with his grip that was even tighter than before.

 

“Matt!” I cried out before hitting my climax, which made my body shutter violently.

 

He moaned from the feeling of me hitting my peak, and continued to thrust but a little faster than before. I could feel him pulsating in me.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned loudly as I felt him hold me tight against him while he spilled his warm load into me.

 

I could hear his heavy pants mixing in with mine. My body was very weak so I could barely keep myself up. Reluctantly, he pulled out of me and slowly turned me over so I returned to lying on my back against the couch. He climbed above me and leaned his head down to kiss me tenderly. My hands wrapped around his neck while his hands moved along my curves. He parted the kiss and looked deeply into my soft blue eyes with his hazel ones.

 

“I love you, Ash,” he said.

 

I smiled at him, “I love you, too.”

 

He smiled adorably back at me and leaned in to kiss me again.

 

It may have been only almost 2 months since we started dating, but we have known each other and watched out for each other for years. So it didn’t feel weird at all that we ended up confessing that we do love each other and we weren’t afraid to say it. Just by how wonderful things were going, I never felt so happy being where I am right now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to upload this!  
> I been so busy that I forgot about working with this site!  
> Forgive me! D:


	12. Chapter 12

 

The months have gone by very fast. On Halloween this year, Matt and I dressed in makeup and torn clothes as zombies to attend Zacky’s secret Haunted Beach party. We ended up drinking quite a bit and got drunk, along with eating a lot of candy that Zacky somehow got a hold of. We all ended up sleeping in our cars that night since none of us were sober enough to drive and we didn’t really want the cops finding us just lying there on the beach. Matt had a pretty big hangover so I had to drive him and Jimmy to my house in Matt’s truck. Luckily, Jimmy was there to entertain us while I took care of Matt. My mom was a little pissed but was relieved that we came home ‘alive’.

 

When Thanksgiving came by, my family and Matt’s family came over our house to have a nice dinner and some fun with our family members. On that morning, Jimmy came dressed up as a turkey and woke me up scared shitless. Both of us laughed really hard but when he left the room, I threw a shoe at him, which ended up hitting him right in the ass. I told Matt about it that evening and he had a good laugh. That event pretty much described my whole story in November.

 

When December came by, Avenged came by to David’s place to listen to the tracks that we recorded, with David’s cheap recording system, as a demo, which took a long time to make in order to get it to sound right. My band and I even helped Avenged with their demos as well. We made a booking in the first week of January to play at a small staged area a few miles from home called Harvey’s (the owner was named Harvey). I knew the guy there because he was one of the owners of the music shops I always went to, so I pleaded him for not to just to get me in but for my friends as well. He said that many beginner rock and metal bands that he has known have been going there. He was well up for the challenge for both of my bands playing. I told Matt that we should start off there before hitting hard at Chain Reaction. I just wanted to test the crowds first before going right into a popular venue.

 

It was now Christmas Eve and Matt’s parents were having a small…I mean…big party. They invited not just Jimmy and I, but Brian’s parents, my band’s parents and Zacky’s as well. I arrived there with my parents and brother in a dark green tube top that flared just below the black leather belt I was wearing with my black capris. My dragon tattoo that I got done in LA on my left shoulder was in full view and my black hair was straightened, which extended to my middle back. I only wore a small amount of makeup: red eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. And of course, don’t forget my gothic jewelry to add to the outfit. I didn’t go too far with it though, since I was hanging with everyone’s parents. It’s best if I didn’t look like the Angel of Death on Christmas Eve.

 

I walked in Matt’s house with a big greeting from Kim and Gary. They gave hugs to my parents, my brother, and I before welcoming us into their house. Already it was starting to get packed with moms and dads. No way Matt and I are going to get some privacy in this holiday party.

 

Speaking of which, I just saw him past buy some folks, heading in my direction. He was wearing a dark red short-sleeved collared shirt with some dark-colored jeans that flared at the bottom just above his black shoes. I made sure that his present I got for him was tucked well in my little black purse.

 

“Hey, babe,” Matt smiled as he came up to give me a kiss on the lips.

 

Oh how I loved tasting those soft pink lips.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” I smiled back, “I see you are pretty busy here.”

 

Matt looked behind him and glanced back at me, “Yeah, I was helping my parents by making sure all the drinks are out. Want to come with me?”

 

I could feel him hold my hand as I grinned, “Sure, Matt. Lead the way.”

 

Matt smirked and started heading the direction that was behind him, holding my hand to escort me while doing so. I tried walking in my thick black heels without tripping over the shit that was coming my way. Getting into the kitchen, there was a little blue cooler next to their small tan-colored table. Matt let go of my hand as soon as we got near the cooler. He leaned down to open it and looked back up at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“All the pop is right in here,” he said, “I’m guessing you want your Coke.”

 

“Yes, I want my cocaine,” I joked.

 

He shook his head with a laugh and handed the pop can to me. I giggled at his reaction and snatched it from him, immediately opening it.

 

“So,” he began as he slowly got up to face me, “Since I won’t be able to see you tomorrow because you are going to be visiting your grandparents, when can I show you my present?”

 

I drank some of the Coke and looked at him funny, “It’s not a dick in a box, is it?”

 

He let out a good laugh, “No, it’s not. I’m more original than that. Nice guess though.”

 

I shrugged with a smirk, “Hey, I know you sometimes. You can be quite a sneak.”

 

Matt grinned with his dimples full in view, “Yeah I know. You can be one too,” he chuckled.

 

I smiled, licking my lips, “Lead the way, Mr. Sanders,” I gestured.

 

He chuckled at me and grabbed my hand to escort me upstairs when his parents weren’t looking. He told Jimmy to fake out to the moms and dads where we were, since he wanted privacy for the both of us. I guess we can get some alone time after all.

 

As we entered his room, I sat on his bed drinking my Coke and watched him close the door gently without making it slam. He walked over and sat next to me, leaning over to my face instantly to try to kiss me while I was trying to drink my pop. I giggled and moved the soda away from my face to allow him to press his soft lips to mine. Matt pulled away slowly, smirking at me before returning to kiss me again. I backed away to stop him from going any further.

 

“Hey now,” I snickered, “You don’t want to go in front of your friend’s parents with a massive boner now do you?”

 

He chuckled, “You could always relieve it for me?”

 

“Uh, no. It would be too messy,” I stuck my tongue out at him with a chuckle, “Plus you don’t want everybody hearing screams and moans coming from upstairs, now would you?”

 

He pouted, “Fine.”

 

I smiled in pride, “Love you, too,” I giggled as I brought my small purse up to my lap and started searching for the small gift that was inside.

 

“What are you looking for?” I heard Matt say with curiosity in his tone.

 

I finally grabbed the small black box I had in my purse. I set the purse back down on the floor and placed the gift on both of my palms to show Matt.

 

“I…made you something,” I said, feeling nervous about his reaction to what was inside.

 

He blinked, “You didn’t have to, Ashley. Just you being here is the best gift I could get,” he slowly formed a smile, “But I am very heartened that you made something for me. You always make the best gifts for me.”

 

Throughout the past Christmas times we have had with each other since we were 10, I didn’t have the money to buy anything so I would make him something that would remind him of the memories that we had from the beginning of the year to the end. He always treasured it and would tell me that the gifts I gave him were the best he would ever receive. I would always tell him to don’t get me anything but he ends up doing it anyways. Apparently, him and his mom would go out to find something and she would be willing to pay him for it, whether it was for Christmas or my Birthday.

 

Meanwhile, I exposed my smile that he truly adored as he took the little box I had in my hands to his. Before opening the box, he kissed me softly on the cheek and stared down to examine what I gave to him. Slowly, he lifted a long thin chain that revealed a dog tag that was connected to it.

 

“Make sure you look at the tag,” I pointed out to him.

 

Matt grabbed the tag and looked at it closely. On it was an engraving that I designed based on the song that I made for him: _Forever My Love, Forever My Embrace_. He smiled while reading it and then looked at me to lean in and kiss me tenderly.

 

“Thank you, baby,” he said against my lips.

 

I chuckled, “Your welcome, Matt. Merry Christmas.”

 

He slowly pulled back from the kiss, revealing his trademark sexy smirk.

 

“Now you close your eyes,” he said, “I got something for you as well.”

 

Obeying what he said, I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of how interesting this gift could be. I heard him move from the bed and walk across his room. Shuffling sounds filled my ears, along with footsteps following it. The bed shifted a bit when he sat back down, not next to me, but behind me. He grabbed my waist gently and made me sit on his lap with my back against his chest.

 

“Don’t open them yet,” he said.

 

I nodded and let him continue what he was up to. I heard some soft metal friction coming from right next to me on my left. Soon after, I felt a certain cold material rest against the middle of my chest right above my breasts. The metal material that was with it wrapped around my neck and clicked behind me. Matt’s soft hands trailed along my bare shoulders to my forearms. His lips and nose pressed against my skin that was right near the upper rim of my top. I felt my breath get caught in my chest.

 

“You can open them now,” he murmured against my skin.

 

Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared down to see what he placed around my neck. A sparkling purple crystal-like heart that was at least over an inch in length and height was right in my view. Before I could say anything, Matt grabbed a small mirror from next to him and held it in front of me. I was able to see the heart and the rest of the necklace up close. The metal material that wrapped around my neck was a thick chain, like the ones I see that come with wallets but only a little thicker. I smiled brightly at it, touching at the crystalized heart.

 

“The heart isn’t a real crystal, of course,” Matt said from next to my left ear, “But Cam Rackham put it together. You know how artistic he is, like you.”

 

“Matt, I love it,” I said in awe, “It’s beautiful.”

 

“Open it up,” he said.

 

I was confused at what he said at first but then I just noticed that there was a small metal clip on the right edge of the heart. I opened it and in it, revealed a close-up memorable picture of Matt giving me a kiss on the cheek while I smiled. I could tell that this picture was from when we were at the park on the night of homecoming.

 

“Matt, this is such an amazing gift,” I said before turning my head to face his that was right next to my left shoulder, “Thank you. I won’t stop wearing it.”

 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft against mine and his hands embraced my waist tightly against him.

 

“Hey,” I heard a whisper from the door.

 

Matt and I both snapped the direction of our gaze towards the door that was opened only slightly. It was Brian with his head poked out of the door’s gap and Zacky right behind him.

  
“So when do you guys stop the lovey-dovey shit and cut to the part where you fuck your brains out?” Brian said.

 

“Really Brian?” I raised my eyebrow at him.

 

I could see Zacky laughing right behind him.

 

Matt cleared his throat, “Thanks for ruining the moment, guys.”

 

“What?” Brian said before fully opening the door and walking in to sit on the bed next to us, “I just want to have a front row seat experience to explain why Matt keeps saying how good in bed you are.”

 

I blinked and looked at Matt, who was flushed instantly, “Oh so our sex is like a big picture book, is it?”

 

 “I…uh…I was drunk,” he retorted, his cheeks reddening and his gaze not catching mine, “It just slipped out one night.”

 

I laughed at how badly he was flustered, “Why am I not surprised? Relax, Matt. I’m not angry.”

 

“Actually, it was more like four nights,” Brian said and immediately, Matt gave a threatening glare and clenched his fists. Zacky was just standing near the door having the entertainment of the night.

 

“Keep going, Brian,” Matt said menacingly.

 

I looked at Brian, who was smirking cockily and appeared to be amused at the whole “messing with Matt’s temper” game going on. I braced myself for the worst to hit.

 

“Aww, is wittle Mattie going to get a temper tantrum,” he said in a creepy baby voice with his lips puffed out.

 

I snorted, trying to hold back my laugh while looking over at Matt who let out a heavy exhale.

 

“Maybe,” he said, “That is, if you really want to get your ass beaten.”

 

“Aww you wouldn’t do that to me,” he chuckled, “You love me too much to beat me to a pulp.”

 

“Says who?” Matt questioned.

 

“Says Ashley here,” he gestured to me.

 

I blinked at him in confusion, “Say what now? Since when did I get involved with your man issues?”

 

“Since you started dating Matt,” he laughed.

 

I rolled my eyes at him, “You are such a goof, I swear.”

 

Right when I turned my gaze to Matt, Brian unexpectedly hugs me tightly, making my eyes go wide, “But I am your goof.”

 

Matt started smirking at us, “Don’t get too in love there. That beautiful woman that you are squeezing to death is mine.”

 

Brian looked at Matt with a ticking sound, “Tsk, tsk. When are you ever going to stop being so damn greedy? There is a thing called ‘sharing’ now you know.”

 

“And there is a thing called ‘if you make out or have sex with my girlfriend, I will kick your ass’,” he warned Brian.

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since now,” Matt stated before reaching over to grab my arm, “So hands off.”

 

“Aw come on?” Brian whined, trying to make a scene.

 

Matt rolled his eyes with a laugh, “Jesus, Brian. Isn’t Michelle enough for you?”

 

“Yes and no,” Brian joked.

 

I stared at Brian, who was still hugging me to death, “Oh really? Sounds like something I need to discuss with her.”

 

Brian let go of me and stared at me nervously, “You wouldn’t dare. I was just kidding!”

 

I smirked evilly and grabbed his phone that was sticking out of his pocket, “Nope. No excuse.”

 

Brian immediately tried grabbing it from me with a small laugh, “Not funny, give it back!”

 

I laughed out loud and stood up to try to get away from him but he intensely kept trying to snatch it from me, “Nope. Nope, nope, nope.”

 

“Dammit, woman!” Brian blurted out as he kept failing to get close at getting it back.

 

I was laughing harder and leaped across the room to try to get further away, since Zacky was blocking the exit. But Brian quickly came close to me and grabbed me. With one swift move, he finally gripped a hold of his phone and snatched it away from my hands.

 

“Ha!” he shouted.

 

I shrugged with a giggle and went back to sitting next to Matt, who embraced me tightly in a hug from behind.

 

“I’ll see you dorks downstairs,” Brian said with his tongue sticking out at me.

 

Zacky laughed as he followed him, “Brian you are an odd one, I swear.”

 

“Well that was fun,” I sighed and looked at Matt, “So what now?”

 

He shrugged, “Guess we go down and spend the night with our family and friends. I rather not ignore them for most of the night.”

 

I smiled, “Me neither. Plus, I got the best gift I could have for Christmas and I’m hanging with the best man that I can love. I’m blessed enough for the night as of now.”

 

Matt revealed his trademark dimpled grin, “As cheesy as that sounds, that means a lot to me babe.”

 

I giggled and leaned in to kiss him with my hand resting on his arm.

 

“Ashley! Matt!” I heard Kim from downstairs, “Dinner!”

 

“Alright!” Matt yelled back before looking at me with a smile, “Let’s go.”

 

As we walked downstairs to go have a blessed dinner with our friends and family, along with having a memorable time, I realized that the next year that comes our way is going to be a big shift in our lives. It can either be good or bad, yet we will never know until we find out for ourselves. There is a long road ahead of us and this right here is just the beginning.

 

Who knows what lies ahead for our future?

 

But as of right now, it was time to live in the moments of the present, in which when the future unfolds, there will be no going back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

It was New Years Eve at 9:36 pm at my house and I had a small party going on for Matt, my brother, my band mates, Matt’s band mates, and of course the girl friends. They were all laughing at stories that Jack was talking about in the large living room. My dad was nice enough to let us drink for the night while him and my mom go out to the bar, as long as no one heads home drunk. He wanted me to have a good time and plus, he knew I was working very hard this year. He thought I deserved a good fun night after all the hard work I put into school and living a good life, along with making the right choices. It felt good to be finally starting a happy life.

 

As the loud chattering went on in the living room, I began pouring some fruit-flavored alcoholic drinks, along with getting the cooler all set up with a bunch of beers so that I wouldn’t have to go in the kitchen constantly to get the guys drinks. I wasn’t too festive tonight but I at least wanted to look decent in front of my large group of friends. My long black hair was straightened with a blue headband that was revealed at the crown of my head. I was wearing just a blue slim tank top to match the headband and some black jeans with a blue-and-black-checkered belt. I didn’t even bother to wear shoes but I at least did my toenails and made them all bright blue. My red lipstick made a huge contrast to my pale face and bright blue eyes, which only revealed blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. Ever since Christmas Eve, I never took Matt’s necklace off, unless I was in the shower. It was even better when I saw him wear the present I gave him everyday as well.

 

“Hey, sis,” I heard Jimmy say from behind me, which made me jump slightly.

 

“Jesus, Jim, you almost gave me a heart attack,” I breathed.

 

Jimmy laughed and came up to lean against the counter next to me while I continued getting the cooler and drinks ready, “Sorry. Nothing intentional. I was just checking up to see how you were doing in here. Daniel and Jack are constantly going on about this story that happened in their gym class earlier this week. It’s pretty funny.”

 

I smiled at him while finishing the drinks, “I bet. Don’t worry; I’ll be there soon.”

 

By the corner of my eye, I can tell he smiled back at me before speaking, “I am really happy that you are doing better. Lately, you have been smiling more than I have ever seen you smile in your lifetime.”

 

I released a slight giggle, “Yeah, things are going great. Everyone is just wonderful lately and life is just really brightening up for me.”

 

“That’s awesome, sis,” he chuckled, “And you seem very happy with Matt.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of what he said, “Yeah I am…wonderfully happy with him. I love him. If it weren’t for any of you, I wouldn’t be this far and happy in my life.”

 

Even when I wasn’t looking at him, I could tell he was revealing a bright goofy grin, “Yeah, he is my greatest friend and I am thankful for what he has done to keep you going. But there is one thing that is bothering me lately…”

 

I stopped what I was doing and slowly looked at him in confusion, “And what is that?”

 

Jimmy hesitated, his big grin turning into a straight line, “I…I know this may sound a little too personal, but be fair with me here, I’m just being sure. I’m just looking out for you.”

 

“Spit it out, Jimmy, what is it?” I said in a more serious tone.

 

He sighed, “You…you are being safe with Matt, are you?”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean…are you being safe when you…you know…have sex with him,” he said with a slight mumble to the last few words.

 

I clenched my jaw, “Yeah, why does it matter?”

 

Jimmy glanced away from me with a sigh, “Because…mom and dad want to know. They know what’s going on between you and Matt.”

 

My heart dropped, “Is…is it bad? Are they mad at me? I mean I knew they would figure it out but…I thought they would go to me about this.”

 

He glanced back at my eyes, “They aren’t mad. They just mentioned it earlier today when you were upstairs and I was in the office room while helping Dad. They were a bit nervous to talk about it with you because they knew how nervous you get and how restricted you are to your privacy. I told them I’ll just talk about it with her soon and that I should be able to get a small answer out of it.”

 

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as my hands clenched the countertop; my head tilted down as thoughts were rapidly moving through my head about what would Jimmy say if I wasn’t being fully safe and protected during sex? More importantly, how would my parents react?

 

“You…are being safe with him,” he began in a soft tone, “Are you?”

 

My jaw clenched as I looked at him and immediately, he knew what was up. His eyes went wide for a good second as I saw his body stiffen up from the answer I was giving just by looking at him.

 

“Fuck, Ashley,” Jimmy tensed, “You aren’t pregnant, are you?”

 

My eyes narrowed sharply on him, “No. I am not.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

I hesitated, “I’m on the pill.”

 

Jim furrowed his brows, “That doesn’t mean shit. Sometimes, those can fail, if you aren’t careful.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Jim I know that, okay?” I said with my voice rising.

 

“If you know that then why the fuck are you risking it?” he raised his voice.

 

“I am not risking it!” I yelled at him, feeling myself suddenly loose it, “I love him, for God’s sake! I trust him and he trusts me. Isn’t that enough to ask for! If I ended up carrying a child someday, then so fucking be it! Why can’t you or mom or dad just fucking deal with me growing up and living to the consequences! I’m not a fucking child anymore!”

 

Jimmy looked at me wide-eyed; he couldn’t believe how badly I was angered by it. I didn’t know what came over me. It was just the feeling of being controlled like I was a kid all over again that made me suddenly snap. He was right about the whole thing of why my parents were nervous about saying this to me. Yet he was brave enough to say it to my face as if nothing would happen. Jim didn’t expect my anger to boil over something like this.

 

But the worst of it, was that I never yelled at my brother like this before.

 

Extremely guilty for acting out so bizarrely, the expression on my face dropped into a huge frown and a look of pure wretchedness. I couldn’t believe myself for how childish it was for me to do that right to my brother, who I have looked up to all my life as my protector and best friend. I could see Matt and the others from near the entrance of the kitchen looking at us in worry.

 

“I’m…so sorry,” I said in shock, backing away from Jimmy, “I…I need a cigarette.”

 

Without even hesitating, I walked away from the kitchen and managed to just get through the crowd of people without saying a word. I grabbed my black hoodie near the front door that had my cigarettes in it. My hands clenched around the doorknob as I pulled the door open and closed it tight behind me, feeling the cool night breeze hit my face.

 

Quickly I threw my hoodie on and sat on the soft grass under the tree in our front yard. I exhaled heavily while taking out a cigarette and my lighter. I placed the cigarette in my mouth and lit it, slowly taking in a huge drag before letting the toxic smoke out into the night sky. I never was that big of a smoker but I do ending up at least having one or two a day to calm my nerves when they go out of whack. Mom hated when I smoked; I would try to just shrug it off.

 

The adrenaline I had from yelling at Jimmy was still trying to slowly come to a halt. I hated myself for yelling at him over something that he was only doing to protect me. But since I first dated Matt and started growing up more, I abandoned the thoughts and feelings I had when I was a kid so I could just move on and face the fact that I was becoming an adult. And because of that, I get aggravated when people would still treat me as if I was 10 years old again when I knew very less about facing life consequences and the decisions I make.

 

I guess a lot are still not used to me growing up.

 

“Ash?” I heard a familiar deep voice say from behind me.

 

Reluctantly, I turned my body around and saw Matt in his sleeveless Metallica shirt and dark jeans standing in front of the entrance to the house. I only smiled slightly at him before turning back around to face the street. I could hear him close the door behind him and walk up to me to sit down right beside me on my left. His gaze was narrowed on to my face, even when I was not looking at him.

 

“What’s going on?” he said calmly.

 

I took another drag of my cigarette, letting out the smoke with a sigh, “Apparently…Jim and my parents know about us having sex.”

 

“That’s not that big of a deal,” he said, “They were bound to know at some point.”

 

“But, you see, that’s not the big picture of it,” I stated as I turned to look at him, “Jim found out that I am being unsafe with it and is worried about me getting pregnant.”

 

Matt clenched his jaw, “Well you are on the pill. But he does have a point. It can have its flaws where it won’t work but I don’t see how that would happen by the fact that you haven’t been pregnant yet. Unless…there is something you aren’t telling me.”

 

“No, I’m not pregnant,” I sighed, “He is just being…paranoid.”

 

“He only cares about you, Ash,” he said, his hand rubbing my back, “He just wants what’s best for you. He doesn’t want you to get hurt. None of us do.”

 

“I know,” I breathed, “I just…wish people would face the fact of me just growing up.”

 

Matt smiled, “Well that is a hard thing for people to accept for people they grew up with, and it’s not just you. It’s everybody.”

 

I smiled, “Yeah.”

 

I felt his hand pat my back, “Come on. Let’s just forget this happened and have fun tonight. Our first show is in five days. Don’t let this stress you out. And don’t worry Jimmy is fine now. He understands why you yelled at him and he is not hurt by it. It happens between brother and sister a lot. Trust me. When I went through terrible shit, my sister and I would bitch at each other almost every day and night. But that’s just because we love each other and we want the best for both of us. Same goes between you and Jim.”

 

I chuckled, putting out my cigarette, “Yeah, that’s believable.”

 

Matt smirked and leaned in to kiss me before helping me up, “Come on.”

 

Slowly I walked back into the house with my arm wrapped around his torso, hoping that the rest of the night would be more uplifting.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

The night was going by smoother than what I expected since that sudden argument with Jimmy earlier. Speaking of him, he pretty much shrugged it off. When I apologized to him, he just embraced me in a hug with a kiss on the cheek, saying that he understands and loves me for whatever happens. I am lucky to have the greatest brother that anyone could even ask for.

 

But when the clock turned midnight, the New Year began.

 

1998 was over; make way for 1999.

 

I have a feeling this year will be big.

 

“So now since 1999 has now started,” David said with Valary in his arms, “It is time to celebrate the first day by drinking our asses off and getting wasted. Cheers to a good year.”

 

Almost everyone raised their beers to him in response to a cheer for a new beginning.

 

Funny that it didn’t take long for nearly everyone to get very drunk. And that includes Matt. We didn’t just have beer; we also had scotch and vodka. Luckily I wasn’t wasted yet so I had some consciousness in what I was doing.

 

“Come here,” he growled playfully as he went from standing near the couch to leaning over to me.

 

I giggled at him while trying to scoot away, “No, get away.”

 

Matt laughed and collapsed on top of me face first, his weight preventing me from moving away from him, “I want to eat you up.”

 

“Woo, go dominant Matt!” Brian yelled from across the room.

 

“Fuck off, Haner,” I laughed at him as I felt Matt’s lips on my shoulder, along with his arms wrapping around me.

 

“Dibs on Matt for fucking her on that couch!” Daniel yelled out drunkenly.

 

“Dibs that if he does, I’m flipping that couch over!” Jimmy yelled back.

 

Brian, Arin, and David roared out laughter.

 

“You guys aren’t helping!” I shouted, trying not to laugh as Matt started biting at my neck.

 

“Why should we?” Zacky said from nearby, “Matt’s got you all taken care of.”

 

“Well who’s taking care of you then, hm?” I blurted out.

 

“Hm, you are right,” he retorted, “Hey Brian! Mind relieving me? I’m getting envious for Ashley here having all the dick and not me.”

 

I laughed as I tilted my head back to look at what the hell Zack was up to, “What the fuck?”

 

Brian walked over by Zack, with a beer in his hand, “No problem.”

 

Zacky smirked at me while wiggling his eyebrows as Brian went up behind him and started dry humping his ass, making fake moans in the process. I couldn’t help but burst out laughing, along with everyone else following me. Well, except for Matt because he was too drunk and busy dry humping my own body at the moment. This wouldn’t be the first time he acted like this. When he is drunk and I’m around, he will find me, grab me, and start trying to have sex with me…in front of everybody. I wouldn’t mind it because he always fails in the process, which makes me have a good laugh.

 

Matt’s sloppy kisses were now going from my shoulder to my lips. I just went with it and kissed him back, my hands roaming along his broad shoulders.

 

“Someone is a little too drunk,” I giggled against his lips.

 

He smirked, “Someone needs to take their clothes off. I’m horny as fuck.”

 

“Not in front of my brother or my friends,” I chuckled.

 

“Fuck them, make them watch...” he breathed as his lips went to the nape of my neck.

 

I rolled my eyes with a laugh at him, unable to move from his massive structure. At this moment, I just lie there and go with it.

 

As hours went by, I watched everyone slowly settle down to relax and get comfy with their girlfriends or start to lie down on their pillow on the floor. Valary crashed on top of David on the other couch while Michelle had pretty much the same fate but Brian crashed out cold first.

 

Just experiencing this makes me way too excited for this year to roll along by.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this! :)  
> Loving the support from this site and Mibba!


	14. Chapter 14

** **

 

** *Matt’s POV* **

 

 

I couldn’t sleep much this night. It was the day of our first concert at Harvey’s and already I was anxious. I was texting and calling Ash last night constantly because she was getting to a near panic attack from how nervous she was. I tried to convince her that everything will go great but it is always hard for her to give into the confidence.

 

Maybe I will give her a boost of it this morning.

 

It was 6:35 am and I was fully awake. Instantly, I got out of bed and threw my black sweatpants on and my “Pantera” shirt. I could tell it was chilly outside by how I felt the cold breeze draft through the window. So I grabbed my black hoodie as well and threw it on before putting my feet into my grey gym shoes and opening the window in my room. Cautiously, I stepped out and jumped on to the roof that hovered over the garage. I climbed down to the ground by using the windows as support to help me get down carefully without breaking my fucking leg.

 

Ashley’s house was only a few blocks down and maybe if I give her a nice surprise to boost her optimism, she will block out the thoughts in her mind that make her panic at the thought of performing in front of an audience.

 

It didn’t take long to get to her house. I pretty much took shortcuts by cutting into people’s yards instead of having to walk fully around the streets. Once I got to her house, I stood on the mildew grass and looked up to see that I was not far from her window, even if it was only two stories high. And by how well I know her, she keeps her window unlocked in case she had to sneak out for some reason. I looked in front of me and on the outside wall of the house, there was a tree right there that lead to her window. That was how she was able to get down.

 

Without trying to make a scene on such an early Saturday morning, I hoisted myself up on to each branch of the tree until I got to be in front of her window. I looked through it and saw her sleeping on her side under the covers with her back facing me. I smiled and slowly pushed the window upwards so I was able to enter inside without making too much sound. After carefully climbing in, I gently shut the window and turned to face her sleeping form on the purple-sheeted bed.

 

Even when asleep, she looks absolutely beautiful. Her raven black hair rested against her shoulders, while her breathing was very steady and almost peaceful. I walked over to her and gently lied down next to her without going under the covers. My left hand went over her left shoulder and trailed down her body that was covered by the purple sheets. Biting my lip, I moved my hand under the covers next to her upper back and slowly pushed it off. I did not expect her to be almost fully naked in bed. And when I mean almost fully naked, I mean that she was only in a black bra and purple underwear.

 

Ashley began to stir slightly when the cold air in the room flowed against her incredibly soft pale skin. Unable to hold myself back, I gently trailed my hand over her bare curves and around her flat stomach. I could tell she shivered from the touch by how her body vibrated against my hand. Smiling, I scooted myself closer to her so that my front side was gently pressing against her back. I brushed some hair out of the way and leaned in to kiss her softly on her left cheek. In immediate response, she slowly turned over to face me with her hands clutching my hoodie. Her face was right near mine, which gave me easy access to kiss her delicate pink lips. I gently placed my left hand on her bare side as I kissed her even deeper now, feeling and hearing her moan against me.

 

It didn’t take long before Ashley opened her eyes halfway with a whisper, “Matt.”

 

I smiled at the sound of her saying my name, “Hi, baby. Good morning.”

 

She smiled wearily, her bright blue eyes opening up more, “W-Why are you here so early?”

 

“I came to see you, Ash,” I said while stroking her hair, “I was a little worried last night and I thought of wanting to boost up your confidence for the day. So here I am.”

 

She smiled brightly at me, her perfect white teeth glistening, “Aw, that’s sweet of you.”

 

“Anything for you, baby,” I smirked, “And do you wear this every night going to sleep when I’m not around?”

 

She giggled, her right hand touching my left cheek, “Maybe. You jealous?”

 

“Just a little,” I chuckled, “It is a very welcoming greeting to an early morning.”

 

She snickered, “I bet it is. Why don’t you go lock my door, just in case no one barges in? Plus, I’m kind of in the mood this morning. I need some relief.”

 

Just the thought of what she said made me begin to harden.

 

Without hesitating, I got up and went to go lock her door quietly without waking Jim or her parents. I turned around and stripped off my hoodie, throwing it to the ground to the left of me. Ashley was now lying on her back with a huge grin across her face. I smirked widely at her and began climbing on the bed until I hovered over her beautiful figure. Gently, I leaned in to press my lips to hers, taking in the taste of her sweet lips. My hands trailed to her arms as I kept myself up by my elbows. As I trailed my tongue across her bottom lip and over her lip ring, I felt her soft fingertips trail from my sides to up my chest under my shirt. All the blood was rushing downwards, making my heartbeat quicken its pace.

 

I took my shirt off and threw it on the ground to the right of me, crashing my lips to hers aggressively. My hands encircled around her breasts that were covered by her bra. I squeezed hard and in response, she leaned against my touch with a small grunt. I smiled in satisfaction against her lips.

 

“Please…” she whispered once I broke the kiss.

 

“Please what?” I questioned with a smirk.

 

“Hurry…” she whispered in distress.

 

With a wide grin and a soft chuckle, I pulled her purple underwear off of her and threw it off the bed. I then pushed down my shorts and boxers, kicking them off of me before stepping deep between her legs.

 

“Try to keep me quiet,” she said, “I don’t want to wake my brother or parents. It would be a little rude and awkward,” she giggled.

 

“Oh don’t worry,” I smirked, “I will keep you quiet while I fuck you good.”

 

I could see the blush forming on her cheeks, making her look a hundred times cuter than ever.

 

My lips pressed to hers in a hurry as I positioned myself into her while slowly pushing myself in so she could feel every inch of me. Her moan was loud but muffled against my lips. Just feeling her warmth and tightness squeeze around me made my body weaken from intense pleasure. She is so fucking wet. I released a pleasurable low groan as I started thrusting every inch of me inside of her and caressed her curves. Her hands grasped hard on to my biceps; I could feel her nails digging in my skin, which only turned me on even more. At every deep thrust that I did at a steady pace, she moaned out to me against my mouth, in order to prevent herself from being too loud at such an early morning. God she felt so fucking good.

 

“Fuck,” I growled when I broke the kiss.

 

“Oh, Matt,” she moaned out to me in a whisper, “It feels so good.”

 

Just hearing her say moan my name drives me insane, “Mm, good, baby.”

 

She smiled deviously and without me noticing it, she flipped me over so I rested on my back while she sat on top of me. Instantly, she leaned down and kissed my lips hard, tugging at my bottom lip with her teeth. Fuck, this was so hot.

 

 

My hands grasped her hips and helped her move them in a gentle up-and-down motion to continue the pace of moving inside of her. Her petite hands trailed from my abdomen to my chest while she released loud muffled moans against my lips. While I let her do the motions, I trailed my hands over her back and undid the bra straps in a hurry. When I had the chance, I broke the kiss and pulled it off of her, tossing it to the floor. I sat up with her in my lap and held her body against mine while kissing her hard on the lips. With my own strength, I forced her body to move up and down, making myself go as deep as I could into her. She felt so God sent out of my mind.

 

After continuing this pace, I could feel her begin to clench around me, indicating she was close to reaching her point. My dick was pulsating out of control and I was soon about to let it all out into her.

 

“Fuck, Ash, I’m so close,” I whispered against her lips, “You feel so fucking good. It’s driving me crazy.”

 

“Let it into me,” she moaned softly against me, “Please…I’m almost…there.”

 

While tightening my grip on her waist, I moved her faster on me. Within minutes, I pinned her to my body and spilled myself into her, groaning out her name against her sweet lips. At the same time I came, I felt her walls clench around me and release her tension, feeling some of her fluids drip down on me. I was fully out of breath and energy, yet I was so relieved from being able to release inside of her.

 

We both collapsed on the bed with her on top of me. Trying to catch my breath, Ashley leaned in to sensually kiss me while one of her hands went through my hair. Talk about a damn good sexy early morning workout.

 

“How was that for a confidence builder?” I exhaled softly when she parted her lips away from mine.

 

She smiled endearingly down on me, “Best one yet. You should take that into a good advantage more often when I’m stressed.”

 

I grinned widely at her, “Oh I definitely will. I might just skip the gym and come over here for my workout instead.”

 

She chuckled, “I will be your personal trainer.”

 

“I bet you would be,” I winked at her with a soft laugh.

 

She giggled adorably at me and leaned in to kiss me again, my hands running through her soft raven black hair. Just feeling her against me makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have such an amazing beautiful woman in my life.

 

“You should probably get going,” she said against my lips, “I can hear my parents getting out of bed.”

 

I nodded with a smile and got up to quickly put my clothes back on before opening her window. As she came over to help me get out, I gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

 

“See you later, baby,” I smiled and cautiously climbed down the house to head home.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

** *Ashley’s POV* **

 

 

Our turn to play was almost upon us.

 

Avenged Sevenfold began the start up of the show with their music, which rocked the whole house. The mosh pits that started were fucking ballistic. I had to miss the last 10 minutes of their show to get ready for my performance. I even got my whole outfit set up: black leather corset with low opacity skull designs and laces in the front, black jean capris with a chain that extended around the waistline, and black leather boots that only went to my ankles. I threw my favorite gothic bracelets on to touch up my look, along with my fishnet gloves and my barbed-wire design collar. Valary did the honors in doing my makeup: black eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and dark blood red lipstick. My long black hair was put into a messy bun to keep it out of my face while I played. It will be funny to see Matt’s reaction to the outfit I’m wearing.

 

“Hey, girl, you are going on in like 5 minutes,” Michelle warned me by the doorway.

 

“Thanks, Michelle,” I smiled and let Valary give my last touch ups to my face.

 

“Fuck, that was rough,” I heard Matt’s voice say from the doorway.

 

Once he entered my room where everyone in my band was preparing, he glanced at me and froze. He was very sweaty but he looked hot like that. I could see his eyes roaming up and down my body as I stood up from the chair.

 

“Can I help you?” I questioned him with a devious smirk.

 

“I…You look…good,” he managed to say without flustering.

 

“Well I would hope,” I chuckled, “I don’t want to go on the stage looking like shit.”

 

Before Matt could say anything else, Brian and Zacky walked in all sweaty as well. Brian was going on about some shit with Zacky and then saw me, making a whistling noise.

 

“Well, well, look at miss rockstar here,” Brian grinned before glancing at Matt, “I bet you are going to pound that sweet ass tonight.”

 

Matt gave Brian a punch to his arm, making Brian shriek, “Ow! What the heck?”

 

“Hey, hey,” I walked up to them and separated their grasps from each other, “Be nice. And that goes for you, too, Sanders,” I pointed my finger at him before poking him in his built chest that was covered by a sweat-stained black tee.

 

Matt looked at my finger and then at my eyes with a smirk, “You better get your hot ass on stage before I have to put it there myself.”

 

I rolled my eyes with a laugh, “Can’t control your manhood instincts, can you?”

 

“Nope,” David yelled out from the other side of the room, “He can’t.”

 

I giggled and walked out of the room with my band mates following me. Although before David left with us, he went to give Val a big sweet kiss that was more as a “cheer for me” type of kiss. I shook my head with a laugh and stood by the stairs that led to the stage, waiting for my band to be fully ready to walk on there.

  
Even I could hear a loud amount of chatter outside in the large area of crowds.   
  
I signaled the “Sound Leader” of the stage to play the intro song to our album that was our very first song called “The Descent”. In the background where the song was being played on a CD, was a very dark melody by a cello and violin, which were played by my cousins and was conducted by me. As the melody kicked in more, David and Daniel went on stage to mix in their dark heavy strumming of the guitar with the orchestral music in the background. Just listening to this was like imagining myself being dragged into the darkness, yet it gave me goosebumps of joy. Arin then went on stage to begin his drumming part, along with Jack beginning his part on the bass. As the song went on, it was now my turn to take the stage.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

I didn’t realize how I did on stage until the crowd came in applause. Sweat was dripping from my body; my hair that was in a bun was even messier than before. My corset felt a little tighter on me, probably because of how hard I was breathing from all the energy I put on stage. It almost went by a little too quick. Our gothic rock sound really blasted through the speakers and everyone was enjoying it.    Many men in the crowd were making wolf whistles at me when we stopped playing in between each song. I could tell Matt was aggravated a little by it when I saw him on the sidelines. The sight of it made me laugh. We played all of our songs that were for the first album. We were exhausted as hell. But what really brightened my spirits was when I saw Harvey from across the room give me a big thumbs up with a huge grin.

 

“Thank you guys so much for supporting us tonight,” I exhaled through the microphone as many were still applauding, “If you want to come hang with Avenged and I, we will be by the bar. We do have some tees at the merch-booth so be free to stop by there and pick one up for yourselves. Thank you so much, you guys rock!”

 

With that being said, I left the stage first before the guys with the brightest smile of victory over my face.

 

I strolled to the dressing room, saying to the guys beforehand that I was going to change out of my corset into a top more comfortable. I could feel it squishing the life out of my boobs. Once I got in the dressing room, the noise from outside dissipated as I closed the door behind me. Right when I got to my suitcase that was on the table near the wall, I heard the room door open and then close with a ‘click’, indicating that it was locked. Just by how the footsteps sounded and the shadow I saw on the wall getting closer to me, I could tell it was Matt.

 

“You need some help?” he said in a husky voice.

 

“Just a little,” I said as I failed at trying to reach the zipper on my corset, “If you could undo the zipper in the back for me, that would be nice. My tits are being squeezed to the point of suffocating.”

 

I heard him chuckle as his hands went to the zipper and began pulling it down, but in a slow motion. With relief from my chest being squished, I took off the corset and placed it on the table, leaving my upper body half totally naked. As I reached for my black sports bra and shirt in the suitcase, I could feel Matt’s soft fingertips roam along my back and trail around to my breasts, where he began rubbing them softly. A moan escaped my lips as I felt him rub them harder, along with this mouth leaning in to brush against the skin on my shoulder blade, causing me to shiver. I could feel the sweat from his skin rub against mine that was pretty much soaked in sweat as well.

 

“You can never keep your horny instincts in when I’m alone with you, can ya?” I smirked.

 

I heard his chuckle right next to my ear that made me have butterflies in my stomach, “Mm, nope. Its hard to resist, especially when I see you drenched in sweat and taking your top off, leaving you half naked right in front of me,” I felt him smirk against my ear, along with his teeth nibbling at my earlobe in the process.

 

I laughed, “You truly are something, I swear.”

 

“Your one and only baby,” he chuckled as he turned me around to embrace me in his arms and kiss me tenderly on the lips.

 

This was one hell of a day.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

It was Tuesday, February 9th 1999, my 18th birthday. Yes, Jimmy and I were born on the exact same day, making us fraternal twins. That is how you can tell that Jimmy and I are bounded as brother and sister forever. Our past birthdays were always get together celebrations to celebrate our coming of age all in one day. They were always one of the most memorable moments of the year. Best thing is, at times Jimmy and I would get something for each other and exchange them at once in front of everybody, just to see our reactions.

 

January went by in a total blur. We were performing at Harvey’s once a week on Fridays, getting some pretty damn good paychecks but of course not enough to make us live a fortune off of it. It could at least make us afford getting instruments, supplies, and all that jazz. We would always hangout around the bar to just drink and have fun. No one cared that we were underage because they knew we worked our ass off for their entertainment. School was nothing to get excited for, since all we did was homework, studying, and lately, a lot of the jerkoffs and bitches there have been avoiding the idea of bullying me. Yeah, you better think twice, assholes.

 

“Ashley!” I heard my mom yell from downstairs, “Get up! You are going to be late for school!”

 

I groaned and rolled out of bed, reluctantly getting up to head to my closet and get my clothes to wear for the day. I felt a bit lazy today so I just put my messy raven black hair in a bun. I picked out my Marilyn Manson tee and my black skinny jeans with a red leather belt. Marilyn Manson has always been one of my biggest influences to get me going and not giving a fuck at what people think. I hope to meet him someday when we go on tour. Just getting the idea makes me melt in my feet, by the fact that he is one sexy motherfucker.

 

Hey, I’m a freaky chick who likes freaky men; don’t judge me.

 

After putting on my natural Goth eye makeup and light pale compact on, I slipped on my black and white converse, grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to the door. Meanwhile, my mom, Barbara, smiled at me while waiting for me with Jimmy by her side at the door. Matt was going to pick us up and take us to school. My car that I had that broke down months ago still wasn’t fixed because I found no point in it if I’m not traveling far and Matt was there beside me. Plus, it saves me money on having to get gas. I try paying Matt gas money but he refuses, as always.

 

“Happy Birthday, sweetie,” Mom grinned, hugging me tight.

 

I smiled as my pale arms embraced around her waist. She was bigger than my figure but I still loved her death and she never cared at what people thought about her. Just knowing that of her makes me give full respect for her. My dad, Joe, was always watching my back since I first was given birth into this world. He always knew that I was destined for the greatest things life can give.

 

“Thanks mom,” I said as I pulled back, “Where’s dad?”

 

“He had an important meeting this morning, so he told me to say that he said ‘Happy Birthday’ and that he loves you very much,” she smiled, “We will have some gifts for you when you get home, since I bet Matt is taking you out for something special.”

 

I stopped to think what that man was up to in his evil plans to give me a great 18th birthday. The thought of it made a smirk etch on my face.

 

“And I will be hanging with Brian and the gang,” Jimmy said in a ‘matter-of-fact’ tone, “You are welcome to join us, sis.”

 

I nodded, “I’ll let you know as soon as I can.”

 

A loud honk from Matt’s truck was heard outside, making our gaze snap towards the direction of the sound.

 

“Well you two better get going,” she said, giving me a few breakfast bars, “You are going to need the brain food.”

 

I chuckled, putting the bars in my backpack and then heading outside with Jimmy, “See you later, mom!”

 

Jimmy poked my sides before getting into the back of Matt’s truck, making me giggle and smack his head when I hopped in the passenger’s seat next to Matt.

 

“Alright, children, enough,” Matt chuckled.

 

I looked at Matt who was showing off his trademark-dimpled smile at me. His reflective aviators covered his eyes while a black baseball cap rested backwards on his head. His sleeveless Pantera shirt showed off his muscular tattooed arms, which I always loved to look at, even if the skin on his arms weren’t fully covered in tattoos…yet. His grey jeans flared to his white shoes and I bet that those jeans were hugging his ass a bit, too. I love his perfect ass don’t get me wrong.

 

My smile widened at him when he began to lean in from the driver’s seat to kiss me tenderly on the lips. I could feel my body slowly melting to the floor from his soft lips touching mine with his lip ring brushing against my lower lip.

 

“Happy Birthday, beautiful,” Matt smiled at me as he pulled back.

 

“Thanks, baby,” I grinned, hearing Jimmy make a gagging sound in the backseat.

 

“You guys, I swear,” Jimmy groaned, “You are like the rockstar versions of Romeo and Juliet.”

 

I could tell Matt rolled his eyes as he sat back in his seat, “Blow me, James.”

 

“Nope, that’s her job,” Jimmy retorted, making me burst out a laugh.

 

Matt shook his head with a grin and started to back up from the driveway, shifting gears to begin his way over to Huntington High.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Our first class as usual was English, where Matt and I sat next to each other. There was this boring lecture going on but luckily, Matt was able to keep me company. Even though we sat next to each other at our individual desks, we ended up texting to amuse this class period up a bit.

 

_“You know what” ~ Matt_

_“...What?” ~ Ash_

 

I could see a wide dimpled smirk forming on his lips from the corner of my eye as he texted a message to me from hiding his phone under the desk. My phone was on silent but a message alert would appear on my screen when I opened it.

 

_“Seeing you leaning against your desk to look into your book makes me wish that no one was here so I could just bend you over the desk and fuck you right there.” ~ Matt_

I was heating up so badly from blushing that I thought I was going to go up in flames.

 

I smiled and thought about something before texting him back.

 

_“Keep dreaming, baby.” ~ Ash_

It took a good minute for him to respond back to me.

_“ :( “ ~ Matt_

I nearly snorted a laugh but thought of something that intrigued me.

 

_“No frowny face, big boy. There is something called roleplay, ya know? I have this mini skirt and white collared shirt at home to make a kinky school outfit. ;) ” ~ Ash_

I could hear him shift in his seat a bit before replying.

 

_“Really now? You are going to make me think about that at school? You know I already have a hard time controlling my instincts around you, babe.” ~ Matt_

I grinned at his text and fumbled with my fingers over the keyboard.

 

_“Hey, you started it, you stud. You know how evil I can be. Love you too, tehe.” ~ Ash_

I could see him smile a bit deviously when replying.

 

_“You just wait, babe.” ~ Matt_

*          *          *          *          *

 

Lunch came by a bit slow, but I was thankful enough that it came right around the corner. Matt met with me in the halls, intertwining his fingers with mine and we went to the courtyard to meet the guys and gals waiting at one of the large picnic tables. The sun was shining down brightly on to the bright green grass and trees that danced with the afternoon breeze. Even if I wasn’t a person for tanning or anything like that, I still enjoyed the warm heat from the sun. I could never get a tan anyways since for some odd reason when I was born, I was considered to be albino.

 

Matt and I sat at the table where Zack, Jimmy, and my band mates sat, along with Val and Michelle. It is awesome that all my band mates were able to go to this school together, thanks with support from their parents to get them in so we could all have our own “friendship circle”. Brian went to a different school, along with the bassist for Avenged, Matt Wendt. I hung out with him a lot during practices and the gigs and he is a very nice guy. But something about him seemed noticeable to me that he was suffering through a certain struggle in his life, in which I can’t quite wrap my finger around. I try not to let it bother the bands and myself included.

 

Val and Michelle immediately got up from their seats to embrace me in a tight hug before I could even sit down, “Happy Birthday,” the said in usion.

 

I smiled, “Thanks, guys.”

  
As I pulled back from their hug, I sat down at the table between Matt and Jimmy with my band mates sitting across from me. Val squeezed in next to David while Michelle and Zack sat our on side. David gave a sweet peck on the lips to Val before turning their gaze back on me with bright smiles.

 

“So we all got you something for your birthday,” David said with his strong arm wrapped around Val’s shoulder.

 

I felt Matt’s arm wrap around my waist as I raised my eyebrows, “You…really didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

Val rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up, Ashley. You deserve gifts after all the hard work you did.”

 

I groaned with a smile, “Fine. What’s the damage you guys brought me?”

 

“We’ll go first!” Michelle shouted with her hand raised up.

 

Michelle grabbed a purple envelope out of her purse and placed it in front of me, “This is from Val and I,” she smiled as she waited for me to open it.

 

I smiled and slowly opened the envelope, revealing a card that had little pictures of us on it from photo booths and beach days. Below the card it read “Best Friends Forever”. A bright smile formed on my face as I looked at it and opened the card, revealing tickets of some sort that read “Universal Studios Hollywood”.

 

“That is our vacation for spring break,” Val said, “As a present, we are taking you to this park for a couple of days and plan on having the best time ever.”

 

“Aww thank you!” I said with pure excitement in my voice as I hugged Val and Michelle.

 

“Our turn, bitches!” yelled Daniel from near her as David grabbed a small box from his backpack.

 

“This is from your band mates to keep you inspired,” he smiled as his teeth glistened in the sunlight, “Open it.”

 

I looked at him funny before opening a black box with a red ribbon on it. There was a tag on it that read, ‘From your own band mates who wouldn’t give up on you for anything in the world.’ I smiled jubilantly as I untied the ribbon and opened the box, revealing CDs. One was Marilyn Manson’s “Mechanical Animal” CD that just came out last year, which brought the biggest grin on my face. The next one was Megadeth’s “Cryptic Writings”; this band kicks so much ass, in my opinion. The other was the collection of the band, Paradise Lost, which had 4 CDs; I love this band to death, like no joke. And then last, was Rob Zombie’s “Hillbilly Deluxe” album that made me let out a chuckle. Rob Zombie is a badass motherfucker in my opinion and his music always makes my motivation to get up and going go wild.

 

“This is so awesome,” I said with a vivid smile as I looked up at my band mates who all had shit-eating grins all over their faces, “You are the greatest band mates I could ever have.”

 

“That is so sad and amazing that I think I am going to cry,” Jack pretended to cry.

 

I laughed and got up so all my band mates can come over and embrace me in a big hug. We all laughed when David started squeezing us together, making Arin struggle to be set free.

 

“I’m being squeezed!” Arin squeaked.

 

David laughed and let everyone go from his strength, “You guys are all wimps,” he chuckled.

 

“Hey,” Zack alerted, making everyone turn to look at him, “I think our band would like to give some love to the birthday girl, too,” he chuckled as he grabbed something out of his backpack that was rolled up.

 

I went over to him and grabbed it, unrolling it to reveal a large flag with our band name on it and a large raven flying behind the text. The background was grey, the text was a dark purple and the raven shown behind the text was black but had highlights of purple to make sure it was noticeable. This…this just made me so happy and excited that I thought I was going to collapse.

 

“Guys,” I said with a shaky yet happy voice, “This is just…amazing. You guys are so amazing.”

 

Immediately, Zack, Jimmy, and Matt came up to me to squeeze me into a group hug. Zack ruffled my hair and kissed the side of my head as a friendly way of saying, “We all love you to death and we are always there to be by your side to kick major ass.” Jimmy grasped my petite body into a bear hug that nearly made my boobs crush the inside of my chest.

 

“You are the best brother I can ever have, Jimmy,” I said as I looked up at him.

 

I have never seen him smile so bright at me like this before, “Aww thank you. You are the best _sister_ I can ever have,” he chuckled as hugged me again, but this time, he embraced me a little longer than before with my hands rubbing his back.

 

Once I let go of Jimmy, Matt grabbed me from behind and hugged me tight, sending soft kisses on the base of my neck. I giggled and turned around to face him so I can bring his sweet lips to mine.

 

“Oh, Jim Jam?” David said to Jimmy, which made all of us eye him, “We all worked to get this present for you,” he said as he gave a card to Jimmy.

 

Jimmy raised his eyebrow and opened the envelope before opening the black card that had skulls all over it. Once he opened it, he gave a look of complete shock. I swear I saw him tremble a bit there as if he was going to faint.

 

“Fucking Metallica tickets!” he yelled in pure surprise.

 

David laughed, “Yup! All the guys are coming with you. We had some help with money and such to get these tickets so we are going to go see them in San Diego when the girls go to the amusement park.”

 

“Road trip!” Jack yelled.

 

“This is the best gift from you guys I could ever have!” he squeaked as he nearly tackled David into a hug, making them tumble backward on their feet a bit.

 

Matt laughed, “Someone just had a major orgasm of excitement.”

 

“I have a feeling this year is going to be very exciting,” I chuckled, feeling Matt wrap his arms around me from behind and place a kiss on my neck.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

When the school day finished, Matt took me alone in his truck to go to his house. Kim knew that since it was my birthday, she wants me to have a nice time and relax. I mean they did know we were getting intimate with each other but she trusted me with all her heart and trusted Matt. She knows that we are cautious to what we are doing and simply knew that if anything happened, we would face the consequences. It was as simple as that.

 

Matt and I ended up playing video games while his parents were over just to make the time fly so they could get going. It was funny when I kept kicking his ass and Amy was cheering me on.

  
“Wow, Matt, you suck,” Amy slurred, sitting on the sofa near us with her legs on the arms of it, “Your girlfriend is getting higher points than you.”

 

Matt growled at what his sister said, “Shut up.”

 

“Aww is Matt sad that a girl is kicking his ass?” Amy teased, making me smirk widely, as my points got higher and higher.

 

“God Dammit, stop it!” Matt yelled at me while looking at the screen.

 

I only laughed out loud at him and when the level ended, I won the highest in score, raising my hands up in victory, “Who’s the woman now!”

 

Matt growled in frustration as he tried not to throw his controller down on the ground with a temper tantrum, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

After running a hand through his hair with a sigh, he let out a chuckle, looking at me with an intense glance, “You are going to pay for that later.”

 

I only grinned in pride, “You are just bitching because I had the balls to kick your ass,” I stuck my tongue out.

 

He only laughed at me, “You are lucky that you are my girlfriend,” he winked at me.

 

“Alright, Amy,” Kim said as she walked down the stairs in some comfortable grey jeans and a velvet red shirt that extended over her hips, “Let’s go.”

 

“Coming,” she sang as she got up from the sofa and headed out towards the door with Kim to go to dinner and the movies.

 

Gary came down the stairs in a black button up shirt tucked in his dark blue jeans, “See you kids later,” he smiled at us as he left with us waving him goodbye.

 

Matt and I sat in silence on the couch a few minutes after we heard their car drive out of the driveway.

 

Without hesitation, I crawled over to Matt and straddled his lap, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck while I leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He moaned against me with his hands trailing along my legs that were covered by jeans. Our sounds of sweet kisses filled the silence in the room. Matt slowly pulled back to look into my blue eyes with his bright hazel ones, his right hand stroking my left cheek with his fingertips.

 

“I still have to give you my present,” he said softly with a smile forming on his face.

 

“Where is it?” I whispered.

 

I saw his left hand reach behind him into the trenches of the couch cushions. His face showed some struggling with trying to grab whatever he was trying to grab. Within moments, he slowly pulled out a black envelope and gave it to me.

 

“You had it there as part of your whole plan, didn’t you?” I smirked with a raised eyebrow as I grabbed the envelope from his hands.

 

He chuckled with a warm smile, a dimple forming on his cheeks, “Yes I did,” he licked his lips, “Now open it but do not read the card yet.”

 

My smile grew wider as I stayed on his lap while ripping the envelope open to get the card that was inside. His palms rested on my ass as his thumbs started stroking the fabric of the jeans that covered it. I pulled a blue card out that had a cute skull with a purple bow on the cover. I slowly opened it and saw with my own huge surprise, two tickets to the upcoming Marilyn Manson concert. I felt my mouth gap open, which made Matt chuckle.

 

“Matt, this is so awesome!” I yelled in excitement as I looked at the tickets and seeing the date of the concert, which was Saturday March 6, 1999.

 

“I knew you would like it,” he smirked, “Just you and me having a kickass time. I may not be a total huge ass fan like you but I can tolerate him. After all, if it makes you smile like that, I am totally fucking going,” he chuckled, “And don’t worry about how I was able to get these. Let’s just say your friend Harvey helped me out because he knew you deserved it…and so did I.”

 

I giggled and embraced his neck with my arms, feeling his lips brush against my shoulder and give a soft kiss to it, “Thank you, Matt.”

 

“No problem, baby,” he said against my shoulder before I pulled back, “But that was only part one of two.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at him, “Two gifts?”

 

“Close your eyes, baby,” he smiled.

 

With some hesitation, I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for him to do what he was up to.

 

I felt him grab my right hand while hearing his other hand shuffle in his pocket to fish something out. Within about a minute, I heard him breathe deeply as he slowly placed, what seemed like, some sort of ring on my middle finger.

 

“Open them and read the card while looking at the ring,” he ordered in a soft tone.

 

I opened my eyes and looked down at my right hand, seeing a black ring with white rose engravings that circled around it. Before I said anything about the ring, I looked at the card and read what he actually wrote himself:

 

_Ashley,_

_I have known you nearly my whole life._

_From the moment I met you, I knew that I kept a promise._

_A promise about keeping you safe and being that one friend by your side for the rest of your life._

_Since that day I met you, you have meant the world to me._

_You are beautiful, gracious, and fun to be with and none of that is a joke._

_You have the best personality that I didn’t think any girl would have…until I met you._

_Your eyes sparkle every time I look at your eyes and just seeing your smile makes my heart skip a beat._

_You mean the world to me, Ashley Nicole Sullivan._

_Now with this ring I gave you,_

_I give a promise._

_A promise that no matter what, I will never leave._

_A promise that says that forever, I will love you with my heart, no matter what happens, whether its good or bad._

_I can’t wait to see you kick major ass on stage._

_Especially knowing that whenever you get up on there, I can be very proud of myself to say that you are my girlfriend._

_I feel like the luckiest man alive._

_I love you, baby._

_Happy 18 th Birthday._

_Forever Yours,_

_Matt_

 

I felt tears go down my cheeks from reading that. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

 

“Matt,” I said with a shaky soft voice as I wiped my tears away, “That was beautiful.”

 

He smiled brightly at me and pulled me in for a long kiss. He grabbed the card with the tickets in it and placed it on the table near us. Slowly, he lied me down on my back against the cushions of the couch with him on top of me. He leaned in and kissed me so passionately that I felt myself melting under him. His hand caressed my curves as his hips moved against mine.

 

“I love you, Ashley,” he said against my lips.

 

“I love you too, Matt,” I responded with a smile.

 

My heart fluttered rapidly at the smile he gave back before leaning in to kiss me again and lay his body against mine. Happiness was starting to fill the empty holes in my life. At times like these, I feel complete.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

It was 11:51 a.m. on Friday March 5th and it was the day in which Matt and I travel alone together to San Diego for the Marilyn Manson concert tomorrow night. Packing up my stuff in my purple suitcase, I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach from how excited I was for this weekend. I have been looking forward to it since Matt first showed those tickets to me on my birthday. Oh, how I love that man.

 

Hearing my phone vibrate on the purple comforter of my bed, I reach over to grab it, unlock the screen and see the text that was from Matt:

 

_“Hey, gorgeous. I am on my way. See you soon, baby.” ~ Matt_

Smiling brightly at what he said, I lock my phone up and finish putting all the things I need for the trip in the suitcase: my concert outfit, extra outfits, jewelry, hair products, makeup, and all that jazz. Locking up my suitcase, I fix up my dark blue jeans and sleeveless “Paradise Lost” tee I had on. Looking at the mirror behind me, I fixed up my black hair that was straightened and took a glance at the purple heart necklace that I got from Matt from that one Christmas Eve. Even to this day, I still love looking at how beautiful it is and how much it meant to me.

 

Smirking to myself, I turn back around and slip on my black flip-flops before grabbing my suitcase and going downstairs. Flopping down on the couch in the living room with my suitcase on the floor beside me, I cross my arms behind my head and wait patiently for Matt to arrive any second now.

 

“Excited for the trip?” I heard my mom say from the left of me as I turned my head to glance at her eyes.

 

Forming a smile on my lips, I nod my head, “Hell yes I am. It’s going to be a great time.”

 

“I bet,” she chuckled, “Just make sure to give me a text when you get there and all that stuff. Be safe, okay?”

 

Smirking at how motherly she was being, I nod gradually to her response, “Absolutely, mom.”

 

Hearing a car pull up in the driveway and park, I hear the car door open and close, feeling the fluttering in my stomach from getting so excited. Hearing footsteps coming towards the front door, I soon hear a knock, which made me immediately jump off the couch and leap over to open the door. Seeing Matt in his sleeveless ‘Megadeth’ shirt and blue jeans, along with his aviators over his eyes, he smiles widely with dimples dotting his cheeks.

 

“Hey baby,” he said right as he grabbed me into a gentle hug.

 

Once he pulled back, I leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away to grab my suitcase and walk up to hug my mom goodbye, “See you in a couple of days, mom.”

 

“Wait!” I heard Jimmy yell from upstairs as he literally ran down the steps and almost tackled me to the couch with a hug.

 

I was lucky I pulled back from my mother in time and didn’t fall over but I did stumble back with a loud giggle, “Jesus, Jim!”

 

Hearing Matt laugh, Jimmy pulled back with that adorable goofy grin on his face, “Just wanted to say bye to my sis, that’s all,” he shrugged.

 

Giggling, I nod and give him another hug, “Thanks Jim. See you in a bit,” I smiled before grabbing my suitcase and walking towards Matt.

 

“Make sure she comes in one piece, Sanders,” he joked.

 

Matt laughed, “Yeah, yeah, James. I’ll make sure,” he chuckled before wrapping his arm around my waist, “Ready?”

 

I nod excitedly while a big grin appeared on my face, “Absolutely.”

 

“Stay safe!” I heard my mom yell out before Matt and I walked out the door.

 

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

We were about 45 minutes into the drive and it was going to take about an hour more to get to San Diego. Laying back against the black leather seat while looking out the window as Matt drove intently on the high way, I could feel his hand running over my left thigh as ‘Megadeth’ ironically starting playing softly on the radio. Smiling out the window, I turn my head to see him turning his head for a second to give a smile back to me. My left hand trailed over his hand that rested on my thigh with my thumb stroking the top of it. His skin was always smooth against my fingertips and radiated such comforting warmth. Glancing down on his hand that rubbed sensually against my upper left thigh, I watch his fingers touch around the fabric of my jeans and his thumb stroking over it. Giving my thigh a light squeeze, I smirk and glance up at him before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

 

“Did you want to stop for anything along the way, babe?” he questioned with his gaze still focused on the road.

 

“Nah,” I shook my head, leaning my head against the seat, “ I can wait until we get there.”

 

“Any idea where you want to eat before we head to the hotel?”

 

I went in deep thought of where to go before I actually spoke the answer, “I’m thinking of getting ice cream.”

 

“For dinner?” he chuckled.

 

Giggling, I look over at him to see a small dimple dot his right cheek, “You know I have a serious sweet tooth.”

 

“Of course I do,” he smirked at the road ahead of him, his lip ring glistening from the sunlight, “Why else would you be all over me?”

 

I scoffed at his answer, “Really? You just think you are just some giant-ass candy shop?”

 

“You bet I fucking am,” he laughed before giving a quick glance at me through his aviators, “I’m your hot version of Willy Wonka.”

 

Laughing out loud, I shake my head before slapping my hand against my face from his lame remark, “Smooth, Mr. Sanders, very smooth,” I giggled before placing my hand back on my lap, “You are such a dork for a hot man.”

 

“Only for you, babe,” he chuckled.

 

Giggling again, I reach over to run my hand through his short smooth dark brown hair, making him let out a soft moan.

 

“Can’t wait to take you all as mine at the hotel tonight,” he said in almost a growl that actually was really sexy.

 

“Oh you bet,” I smirked deviously before looking back out the window, waiting patiently for the arrival into San Diego.

 

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Arriving at the hotel after having ice cream, since I pretty much talked him into it, we grabbed our bags out of the car that was parked in the parking lot and headed towards the front entrance. The hotel wasn’t too fancy but it was pretty nice and it looked comfortable. After grabbing our room key and taking the elevator to the 3rd floor, we strolled with our belongings to 24C that was down the hall and around a corridor. Sliding the key card in the slot of the door, I gently pushed the handle down and opened the room’s door. I gently placed my suitcase near the bed as Matt turned on the lights to reveal the small comfy hotel room we were staying in for the night. The flooring was a brown carpet with walls of some sort of cream color and had some pretty landscape paintings on some sections of the walls. A large TV was on top of a brown wooden stand that connected to a desk on the right. The large bed in the room had blue patch patterns all over the comforters, along with white pillows. The door to the bathroom was on the right near the front door and a large window with brown curtains stood at the wall far ahead.

 

Sighing happily, I take off my shoes and jump back first on the bed, my body bouncing lightly on the sheets. Looking over to see Matt on the right side of the room taking off his aviators and shirt to place it on the small tan-colored table, he smiled at me before taking off his shoes and socks to place on the ground near the bed. I had my moment for myself to see some of those tattooed muscles of his ripple lightly whenever he made movement. Seeing him slide on to the bed next to me, I giggled as he leaned over to kiss me softly on the lips and trailed his right hand over my stomach.

 

“So what kind of fun do you want to have this evening?” he smirked against my lips before pulling back to look into my eyes.

 

Grinning at his question, I bite my lower lip lightly, my tongue grazing over my lip ring, “Hmmm I don’t know. However you want it?”

 

“That sounds great for me,” he chuckled with dimples dotting his cheeks as he shifted so his whole body hovered over me, “I would be more than willing to make you go crazy for me,” he smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

A bit of tension was forming between my legs once he said that to me, “Mm, I think I accept your challenge,” I giggled.

 

Grinning that adorable smile of his, he leans in to kiss me again before descending lower down my body to fumble with my jean buttons. Biting my lower lip again, I watch him tug my jeans off of me and throw them to the floor behind him. As he went to taking my black underwear off, I leaned up a bit to discard my shirt and throw it to the side. Now all I was in at the moment was purple-laced bra.

 

“Mmm, just seeing you like this Ash drives me crazy,” he groaned as leaned in to place gentle kisses down my stomach and then to my pelvis, making me lay my head back and moan in satisfaction.

 

My breath hitched once I felt his two fingers trace around my core. Once I felt Matt’s mouth on my clit, I immediately almost lost it. Letting out a gasp that transitioned to a moan, I grab the sheets beside me in my fists and arch my back, soon feeling his two fingers slide right into my heat.

 

“Oh fuck, Matt,” I moaned out as I felt his fingers slowly move in and out of me, feeling my walls wrap hard around his digits.

 

His tongue traced along my outer lips before going back around my clit and sucking on it. I shuddered violently from the intense pleasurable feeling that was jolting every nerve in my body. In moments, he inserted a third finger into me, which made me cry out a bit louder.

 

“Mmm, you are so tight, baby,” I heard him growl near my core, “I just love that about you. Always wet and tight for me, ugh its so hot to know how much I turn you on.”

 

“M-Matt,” I stuttered in a soft high-pitched tone, “Please…”

 

My body was shaking from the torment of intense pleasure that was coursing through me. But before I could even get a bit over from being halfway there, I felt his fingers slip out and his body back away, leaving me in aching frustration.

 

“Matt,” I whined, “Don’t do that to me.”

 

I heard him chuckle in amusement, along with the sound of him unbuckling his belt, “Mmm, but I love doing that to you. I’ll be right there in a second babe.”

 

Closing my eyes to try to control my sexual tension, I heard his pants drop and the shuffling of him taking off his boxers. Feeling the bed shift under me as he climbed above me, I waited impatiently for him to just take me. The ache was almost unbearable and it drove me mad. My body jolted once I felt the tip of his rock hard cock rub against my core.

 

“Please…” I whined again.

 

“Please what, baby?” he growled lowly.

 

“Please fuck me hard like you mean it,” I blurted out through gritted teeth.

 

With relief yet unexpectedly, I felt his full length push all the way into me, making me moan out loudly and grasp his forearms.

 

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned as I felt his hands grip my hips and begin to force myself to move down and up on him with my back rubbing against the sheets, “God you are so tight.”

 

“Matt,” I moaned out while my hands gripped his hands that were on my hips, “You make me feel so good…”

 

“Mmm, yes baby,” he groaned as the friction between us got smoother and made Matt go deeper than ever.

 

Feeling his whole length moving inside of me at such a pleasurable pace was throwing myself off the edge and into the first orgasm of the night. As I was getting so into him forcing himself deep inside of me, I felt him suddenly pull out, making my eyes shoot open. Before I could even react to how frustrated I was for him stopping, he turned me so I was lying on my left side. Looking over to see him hover my body, I watch him lift my right leg up towards him and enter me with such force that I thought my inner walls were going to break apart.

  
“Oh god Matt!” I cried out, feeling his lips on my right shoulder as he moved in and out of me at a steady pace.

 

Feeling his hand push against the left side of my face so that I turned my head to face him, his lips immediately captured mine in a primal kiss. His teeth tugged on my lower lip with a spine-chilling growl as he quickened his thrusts, making me moan out and lay the left side of my head back down on the sheets.

 

“You like that, don’t you baby?” he said right in my right ear, his warm breath flowing through my eardrum, “You like it when my thick big cock is forced deep inside you, don’t you? Feeling your tight cunt clench around me and make you moan out my name?”

 

The dirty talk was only bringing me closer to my orgasm, “Yes,” I breathe as my right hand clenched against the sheets, “Oh god yes, Matt.”

 

“You feel so amazing, Ash,” he exhaled into my ear as he began thrusting a bit slower but going as deep as he could, “I wish I could stay in your tight walls for the rest of the night.”

 

“Oh fuck, Matt, me too,” I cried out in a soft tone.

 

“You almost there, baby?” he questioned in a seductive tone, shuddering once I felt his mouth close around my earlobe and tug on it with his teeth.

 

“Yes Matt,” I breathed, feeling him speed up his thrusts.

 

My mouth was gaped open the whole time while instantaneous moans escaped my pink lips and brought Matt closer to his edge. Leaning into my neck, he moaned out my name constantly while his hands began massaging my breasts. Unable to hold it any longer, I let out a loud cry as my walls clenched around him and released the fluids on to his thick cock. Hearing him groan loudly after feeling my orgasm hit, he speeds his thrusts even faster now before slamming into me one more time to spurt his seed multiple times into my core. Feeling him shudder against me from his orgasm, he heaved over me and collapsed on to my slender body once I turned over so I was back to lying on my back. Smiling at him, I grab his head gently with both of my hands and bring his lips to mine.

 

This weekend is going to be insane.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

“Ash hurry up!” I heard Matt yell from outside of the bathroom door.

 

“Hold on, jeeze!” I giggle as I finish up the outfit I am wearing for the Marilyn Manson concert tonight.

 

Fuck, I was excited.

  
And this outfit is going to drive Matt crazy.

 

Looking into the mirror after finishing my makeup, I glance at a look of my outfit I was wearing. Covering my small feet were these black leather boots that went half a foot above my ankle and were covered in silver buckles on the front. Around my legs were fishnet stockings that hugged my upper thigh. The black jean shorts I was wearing hugged my hips in the right places with a black and white skull belt that looped around it. The top was a purple tank top that hugged my curves and showed a bit of my flat lower stomach. My hands were covered in these black fingerless leather gloves with spikes on the knuckles, along with these rubber white bracelets that were wrapped around my left wrist. On my neck, I wore my spider-web choker and my black hair was tied up into a quick ponytail. My black lipstick covered my lips with a slight shimmer from the bathroom light. My black eyeliner, mascara, and black eye shadow brought up my blue eyes even brighter.

 

Taking a deep breath, I turn around and head out the door, waiting for Matt’s reaction.

 

“Jesus it’s about ti-“ he cut himself off when he just froze to stare at me with slight wide eyes, “Uh…”

 

“What?” I smirked widely at him, “You don’t like it?”

 

His face went in almost complete shock to my answer, “What? Fuck no, you just look…sexy as hell, babe.”

 

“Badass enough?” I giggled as I placed my left hand on my hip.

 

Licking his lips with a cocky smirk on his face, he comes up to me to place his hands on my hips and leans in to whisper in my ear, “Very....” he chuckles as he pulls back to kiss me gently.

 

Pushing him back a bit against his sleeveless black shirt that slightly hugged around the rim of his dark grey jeans, I pat his ass and walk off to grab my wallet and phone, “Come on we are going to be late,” I giggle as he walks behind me to pinch my ass, making me squeak.

 

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

 

Once we got to the arena for the show, it was crowded as hell. From what I heard, the show nearly sold out and thanks to my man, we got the floor. With his tall built structure, he pushed by people while holding my hand so we could get right to the front. He really wanted this show to mean a lot to me and to show that he would be willing to give me anything that gave me pure happiness. And man, was I fucking happy to see Manson with the man of my life.

 

When the concert started, everyone in the arena went nuts. Manson played Irresponsible Hate Anthem to start off the show, which had the adrenaline pumping through my veins like an out of control wildfire. God, Manson was so much hotter up close in those crazy outfits he wears to expose a lot of his obscenity to the crowd. Shouting in protest against the preachers outside of the arena made the crowd, including Matt and I, go absolutely wild. Manson put on the best hits I knew, such as The Dope Show, Lunchbox, Get Your Gunn, Rock is Dead, and a whole bunch of others. Matt seemed to be really enjoying the show and was amused at watching me sing along to every song Marilyn Manson played on stage. Watching his crazy antics was even more entertaining than ever. He brought naked women on stage and acted quite aroused among his band mates when he passed by them. This man was something on stage, I’ll tell you.

 

Towards the end of the show, Manson played his last three big hits, which were Sweet Dreams, Antichrist Superstar, and, let’s not forget, The Beautiful People. Matt certainly knew the words to that last song. I’m not surprised though because you hear that song now wherever the radio is playing a rock station. The crowd was absolutely nuts when he played it, including me. I grew up with Marilyn Manson once he released his Portrait of an American Family CD. This guy influenced me so much to not give a fuck about other people and move on in life to enjoy it and fulfill the dreams that you are able to pursue in. Be the biggest rebel you can be, and that is what Manson is.

 

When the show ended, I was quite sad that it had to end but yet, I felt so happy that I was able to see him LIVE. Walking out of the arena and into an open area by the street, I hug Matt tightly, feeling him chuckle against me.

 

“Thank you, Matt,” I said against his sweaty chest that was covered by his tee, “This night was amazing.”

 

Matt picked me up and immediately kissed me hard on the lips before pulling his head back to reveal a beautiful dimpled smile, “Anything for you, Ash. You deserve the fun in life like this. And I got to say, this night was truly amazing for me as well.”

 

Grinning up at him, I peck him lightly on the lips before going back on my feet and intertwining his hand with mine.

 

We walked back to the hotel holding hands, enjoying the cool breeze of the spring night. But one thought actually made me wonder: We will never know in the future for what happens to us because maybe one day, we won’t have to stand in the crowd to watch our favorite bands play. We could stand by the stage and support them.

 

That thought will continue to grow with me until the day comes true.

 

One thing to also know is that Prom is ahead for Huntington High. And I have a feeling that it will certainly be a night to remember.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long!  
> I should get all the chapters up by today :)


	17. Chapter 17

 

Several weeks have gone by since the concert and everything seemed to be going swell. Unluckily, Matt and I had finals for senior year so we had to study our asses off to get that done just so we can get the fuck out of high school and move on with our lives. We have been trying to do some gigs but we have been doing a lot less because of how busy school was getting, especially since we would be graduating very soon towards the beginning of June. Honestly, I am very excited to get my ass out of school so that our bands can now move on and do what we have wanted to do for so many years.

 

It was May 29th, the day of our school’s Prom. Normally, I would say “yuck” to certain stuff like that, by the fact that I can’t dance worth crap. But lately, I have liked it just because it was a perfect time to have some wonderful time with Matt and my friends. In just about two hours, the dance will start and I am actually pretty excited. I am over Val’s house, since I spent the night there last night, and she is helping me with getting myself together. Of course I do the favor in return with helping her look absolutely beautiful for David, even though she is stunning everyday no matter what she wears. Val and I went shopping a few weeks I got back from San Diego from the Marilyn Manson concert. I normally didn’t care for shopping for clothes but now since I have a reason, which is for Matt and my stage performances, I have become slightly addicted to it. But I never go alone. I always either bring Val or Michelle…or even both.

 

The dress I picked out a while ago was something I always seemed to want for this particular occasion. The dress had to have a corset on it just because I had a huge thing for them, as you can tell. The corset was a night blue with black lace designs that created outlines of flowers all over the fabric. A series of small silver buckles went down the middle of my chest from the v-shaped top rim of the fabric. The bottom of the corset was attached to a wonderful gown that extended to the floor and was the same blue as the top. I was wearing some thick-heeled black leather shoes that I bought for myself, along with wearing Matt’s necklace and some black Rose earrings that dangled little strings of small blue jewels. My makeup was done to make my facial skin look a bit paler than usual to bring the contrast of my bright blue eyes and dark red lipstick. Blue eye shadow was placed on my eyelids, along with black eyeliner and mascara to flare out my lashes.

 

Val said I looked like a Tim Burton version of a princess and I will most certainly take that as a compliment.

 

Val’s dress was a lot like my style but was more magenta and a bit more girly. The corset top of the dress she had on was just a normal plain smooth fabric in a magenta color with black laces that formed small black buttons along the middle of her chest. The bottom gown was slimmer than mine but it still looked gorgeous. She did her makeup a lot like mine excluding the blue. She helped me to make my hair a bit curled while I straightened her hair and put it up in a bun as a favor in return. She never ceases to amaze me at how stunning she looks. David will sure be all over her today.

 

“Matt is going to eat you up,” Val giggled as she looked at me through the reflection of her bedroom mirror.

 

“The same thing that David is going to do to you,” I chuckled, nudging her shoulder playfully.

 

“Psh, nah,” she giggled again, hearing the front door open downstairs.

 

Of course she left the front door unlocked for the men.

 

“Leaving the front door unlocked?” I questioned her with my hands on my hips, “A burglar could of came in and kidnapped us, ya’ know?”

 

Val rolled her eyes, waving her right hand off at me, “David and Matt would have kicked the intruders ass, yeah, yeah, blah, blah. You are such a dweeb,” she joked.

 

“Slut,” I smirked.

 

“Skank.”

 

“Love you too,” I giggled as she walked off downstairs with her purse in hand that she grabbed by the door before walking out.

 

Once Val and I both headed downstairs, we could see our men in their black tuxedos with their matching ties to fit our dresses. Seeing them look up at us as we got near the end of the steps with their mouths almost hanging completely open, Val and I giggled at the sight and slowly took our step to the carpet in front of Matt and David.

 

“You guys okay there or do you need some help to tape your mouths shut?” I remarked with a slight smirk on my face.

 

David rolled his eyes at me with a grin as he leaned in to kiss Val sweetly on the lips, his strong arms wrapping around her tiny waist. Looking up at Matt’s hazel eyes, I lean up on the toes of my shoes to kiss him gently on his soft lips. My hands slowly roamed along his chest that was covered by the tuxedo’s jacket, white collared shirt, and blue tie. He was absolutely drop-dead hot and handsome.

 

“You are hot enough to eat,” I whispered against his lips, making him grin as he pulled away.

 

“I can say the same to you, baby,” he chuckled as I felt his hand caress my arms.

 

“Are we leaving or what?” I heard David say near us, cutting our moment.

 

Rolling my eyes with a grin, I lean up to kiss Matt one more time before intertwining my hand with his and walking out to the car.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

Prom was going spectacular. The school’s dance was held at a large ballroom that was only 10 minutes away from the school itself. The area had many nicely stationed tables to the left and right with a large dance floor dead center in the middle of all of it. The food was actually very good and surprisingly, we got to see Zack with a date at the dance as well. The girl was cute with bouncy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her facial features were slightly narrow and her structure was rather slim. Her dark purple dress surely fit her nicely and flared down to her knees that revealed black-heeled shoes. Her name was Emma and so far from how our conversations went at the table we ate at, she was a very sweet girl. She seemed to have a lot going for her by the fact that she wanted to be a fashion designer. Zack knew this girl for a few years but it seemed like from what he mentioned to me, he was only her close friend and didn’t want to get involved in relationships at the time of getting bigger with the band. He just wanted to be her date at the dance so she didn’t go alone and didn’t miss out on the fun. It was understandable.

 

Later after the dinner, we ended up taking our Prom pictures in good memory of how far we have gotten through our last year of school. I usually hated pictures but thank goodness for my sense in not having any stage fright, it actually helped me out in not minding the audience for what I look like. Standing next to the man who could be the man of my life was enough to make me feel special.

 

As for the dancing…well…let’s just say it is a pain in the biggest ass to dance in a dress that has the structure of a wedding gown. If I didn’t have Matt to help me out, I would be sure falling on the floor on my ass every few seconds. The songs were a bit annoying and not my type but it was tolerable for this occasion. They played a couple slow songs, in which Matt and I had our romantic moment in front of everybody from our senior class. I would even look over at David and Val. They are absolutely adorable together. I could see those two living with each other forever.

 

Prom only lasted for like a good four hours for all six of us. But the biggest event was where we were going to right after the dance, which was a large luxurious cabin that was owned by David’s parents. Luckily, they are nice enough to let us borrow it for the weekend. David’s dad is a successful businessman so back then, his dad bought his own cabin and upgraded it quite a bit to make it almost as a secondary home. It was said that the cabin had a hot tub, a bar of many fine liquors and beer, a nice fireplace, and a lot more. Just the thought of the hot tub gets me more…and by the fact that it is connected to the room Matt and I are staying in. Yet, it is also shared by where Val and David are sleeping. So the tub is kind of in the middle of everyone.

 

            All our stuff was already packed in Matt and David’s car, along with Zack’s. The drive from the dance to the cabin, along with picking up Brian, Jimmy, and Matt Wendt, was a little less than an hour. My other band mates were meeting us up there. Daniel is driving Arin and Jack to the cabin in his grey truck. Once we got to the cabin, we parked near a grassy lot right by some trees. Yet of course, the whole cabin was surrounded by thousands of trees. The feeling of being in a relaxing environment surrounded by nature brought me a sigh of happiness.

 

Once everyone got their stuff and settled in the cabin, it was around midnight, maybe a little later. The cabin had nice grey couches in the main living room area, with a green rug in the center, a fireplace way in front of it, and the bar that was on the far right. The kitchen was past the living room on the left, which was made of wood as well, except for the counter top that was made of black marble. There were two main bedrooms in the cabin down a small wooden hallway, one on the left and one on the right, and the couches in the living room actually had pull out beds so that way the guys can stay comfortable. A lot brought their sleeping bags just in case.

 

God, I needed this space for such a long time.

 

“I call hot tub first!” I yelled out as I dropped my luggage that Matt helped carry and literally almost tripped while running to the large tiled bathroom.

 

“Don’t kill yourself getting in there,” I heard Matt chuckle from the bedroom as he set my stuff down on the floor with a small thud, “I don’t want to have to bring you home with an open gash on your head from falling into the tub.”

 

Rolling my eyes, I try to reach around my back to unzip my dress, struggling with slight grunts emitting from my lips, “God damn, this fucking dress. We should of gotten one that had a zipper in the front!” I laughed.

 

“Let me help, jeeze,” Matt chuckled as I heard him come into the bathroom and finally unzip the dress, “Now hurry up and get your sexy ass in there.”

 

“Well let me start the water first,” I remarked before turning on the water and the button for the jets in the hot tub to start.

 

I couldn’t wait to get relaxed under the hot water.

 

Pushing the dress down to the floor, I could hear Matt unbuckling his belt behind me before dropping his pants, a small chuckle erupting from him. Looking over my shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow, I started to heat up at how the bathroom light reflected on his soft skin once he took all his clothes off. Blushing a slight shade of red, I look back at the tub and quickly took off my last piece of clothing, which were my black panties.

 

“I easily can just fuck you right here with you bent over on the tub,” he growled as he got behind me and grabbed my ass.

 

Turning around and smacking his hand away with a small grin, I grab his chin and kiss him tenderly, “Wait until we get in the tub, big boy,” I growled against his lips as I turned back around to slowly get in the tub.

 

The water was steamy and very warm, making me have goose bumps all over my body from how good it felt. I sighed in relief once I laid my back against the slightly cold tub wall while my butt was relaxed against the tub’s bumpy flooring. Closing my eyes, I can hear Matt come into the water before I start to feel his hands trail underneath the water from my thighs to my hips. Feeling his soft lips against mine in a heated kiss, I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. I moaned softly into the kiss, loving the taste of his soft lips against mine.

 

Pulling back from Matt’s kiss, I open my eyes to look into his soft hazel ones, “I’m liking this weekend so far,” I smirked.

 

“I’m glad,” he snickered, a small dimple dotting his left cheek, “It’s going to get better.”

 

“How so?” I challenged him with my eyes now halfway open.

 

“Hmmm,” he hummed in thought.

 

Before expecting it, I felt his already hard erection slide right into me with ease, making my eyes shoot open and a loud moan escape my lips. He groaned to me in response to my reaction, starting to already move his hips back and forth to move in me.

 

“A w-warning would have been nice,” I stuttered in a whisper to him.

 

Matt grinned, his dimples full on display, “But usually a surprise is the best thing to have,” he chuckled before thrusting himself steadier and deeper into me.

 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I arched my neck back and wrapped my legs around his waist, “Oh fuck, Matt.”

 

“Mm, it’s what I do best, baby,” he moaned as he leaned in to kiss around the soft skin on the underside of my neck.

 

Feeling him move every inch in me was the best feeling in the world, along with the sounds that were released from his mouth and how the water slightly splashed from his thrusts. His arms held me close to him as his thrusts got a bit faster, the pleasure increasing tenfold. Moaning even louder, I grasped on the back of his head while the heat within me rose higher and higher. The ball of pleasure in my lower half was increasing and ready to explode at any moment. Just by Matt’s louder groans and moans near my ear, I could tell he was ready to burst as well. Curling my toes as I moaned in appreciation, he pulls back to kiss me softly on the lips.

 

“I’m so close, Ash,” he breathed out against my lips while his pace increased, “Fucking hell…”

 

“Yes, Matt…” I moaned out, “That’s it Matt, right there…oh god.”

 

Before I could even hold it in anymore, I felt myself clench around him and the pleasure erupt from my lower half, making me let out a loud pleasuring moan. As a result of my orgasm, he groaned out my name and thrust a few more times before spurting his seed into me. We moaned out to each other rather in a small whisper as we came to our halt after riding our orgasm.

 

“That was rather quick…but I can tell we both had it in us for quite some hours,” I giggled.

 

“Yeah…” he exhaled.

 

            Right when he leaned in to kiss me, our bathroom door that connected to our bedroom flung open, making me yell out a shout in surprise. Matt sharply turned around to protect my nakedness to face the intruder. To no surprise, it was Brian and Zack…with a cheap camera in Brian’s hands pointing at us.

 

“You take a fucking picture, and I will shove that camera up your ass, Haner,” Matt warned him.

 

“Oh come on, the fans would love to see your girl’s tits!” Brian exclaimed, “We could get more fans!”

 

My eyes widened while Matt kept the back of his body covering mine against the side of the tub, “No, I rather it only to have ‘me’ see my girlfriend naked, no one else. Take a fucking picture of David and Val.”

 

“But this is more valuable! Two future huge rockstar singers! I could make a shit ton of money,” Brian whined.

 

“You guys are such pervs!” I gasped, trying not to laugh from this, “Got nothing better else to do in your life, Brian?”  


“Other than fucking Michelle, no!” he yelled out, making Zack burst out laughing behind him.

 

“GET OUT!” Matt yelled, making Brian and Zack flee from the room with bursts of giggles.

 

“They are the biggest idiots I have ever met,” I mentioned to Matt once he calmed down his nerves, “How the hell did you hire them in your band?”

 

Matt chuckled and turned around to kiss me before pulling back to look into my eyes, “No idea. Blame your crazy brother.”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

I was pretty sure it was around 2 in the morning now here at David’s cabin. Matt and I spent a lot of time in the tub and did a “Round 2” on our bed before chilling with the guys. Now we are all sitting in a circle around a large campfire, admiring the relaxation that was brought upon us and laughing at the stories that were told by Jack and Jimmy. I sat on Matt’ s lap in his chair with my body curled against him as we all drank our beers. My face was nuzzeled into the right side of his neck, inhaling the cologne that I always admired from him.

 

“I can’t wait for how much everything will progress,” I whispered to him, feeling his head turn to face me.

 

“Same here, baby,” he retorted in a whisper as well, “Things are going to get wild but I am excited for it. Once we graduate, we will be on our own.”

 

“After all, the freedom to do what we want is only a few weeks away,” I sighed.

 

“Yeah,” he said as he took a swig of his beer, “It’s awfully getting close. Soon in the near future, we can maybe have our own place. Then I can love you on our alone time any day.”

 

I smiled widely at the thought of what he said, “Sounds amazing.”

 

“Can’t wait to see you rock your sexy ass on the big stages,” he chuckled, feeling his chest vibrate a bit.

 

“Same goes to you,” I smirked, “Everytime you walk off that stage all out of breath and sweaty from a good show, I’m dragging you into a changing room.”

 

“Oh baby,” he chuckled, making me giggle as we both took a sip of our cold beers.

 

“We done with our sex talk over there, ladies?” I heard Daniel say to us from across the bonfire.

 

I scoffed, “You wish we were having a sex talk.”

 

“I am up for the stories,” Daniel put out as everyone groaned in disagreement, making Matt and I laugh.

 

“So does this mean we can all have a orgy?” I heard my brother put out, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Really James?” I rolled my eyes, feeling Matt’s laugh vibrate against me.

 

“You are a strange fucker, Sullivan,” I heard Jack say from the left.

 

“But you all love me, right?” Jimmy put out, gesturing to all of us.

 

“For now,” David joked.

 

“Love you too, brotha’,” I slurred out the last word with a small giggle before looking up at the starry night sky.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Our high school class roared in a cheer once the principal of our school ended his speech and announced us as the Class of 1999. The auditorium was thundering in applause from our success through four crazy motherfucking years of high school. It was the best relief yet to be finally done with all my education and finally begin the career I have always dreamed of.

 

Walking off the stage in a hurry to see my family, my black graduation gown flowed against my legs, almost getting stuck in my thick black heels. Once I reached far into the crowd, I jump into my dad’s arms in a strong embrace, giggling against his chest from how hard he was squeezing me in his arms. It was only worse when Jimmy was hugging us from behind me.

 

“Okay…seriously…Jim!” I laughed as I tried to squirm away from the “hug sandwich” I was stuck in between my dad and my brother.

 

Feeling my brother chuckle against my back, I was released from the hold and slipped away from them to hug and kiss my mother who was literally in tears.

 

“I’m so proud of you baby,” she rejoiced, “You are growing up so fast,” she chuckled before pulling me back to look at my face that shined with happiness.

 

“Thanks mom,” I smiled before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, my black graduation cap nearly falling off my head.

 

Feeling a sudden pair of arms hug me from behind, I let out a squeal of surprise before turning around to see Matt grinning at me with dimples full on display. Giggling at his adorable smile, I lean up on my toes to capture his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. A soft chuckle vibrated against my lips from his as his arms held me tighter against him and my hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

 

“Hey, you two, don’t be getting too sensual out here,” I heard my music teacher, Mr. Davis, chuckle from my right.

 

Pulling back from Matt, I turn my gaze on to Davis, who was wearing a sharp grey suit and black tie, and smiled, “Sorry, Mr. Davis,” I giggled.

 

“It’s no problem,” he laughed, “I was only playing around with you guys. You guys deserve to celebrate. You are free from our control,” he joked.

 

“You were an excellent teacher though,” I smirked, gently walking out of Matt’s embrace to walk up to Davis, “I wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t without your guidance, Mr. Davis.”

 

Davis’s smile went wider, “That is very touching. Thank you, Ashley. You were my favorite student and always will be in my heart.”

 

“Aw thank you,” I grinned.

 

Hearing my parents give thanks to Mr. Davis, my mom lets me know that my family was waiting outside to get some pictures with my friends and band mates. Nodding to her in response, I give Mr. Davis a hug goodbye before walking out with Matt holding my hand.

 

“Make sure to call me if you need any practices!” Davis yelled out to me as I went to the auditorium’s doors.

 

“I will!” I shouted back.

 

After heading out into the blazing sunlight of the late morning air, crowds of families were gathering around their graduates for pictures and even some goodbyes. My parents escorted all of us, including Zack and his family, to a grassy area away from the building to prevent getting trampled. All my band mates were there to congratulate me, along with their parents. Even the Haners were there and that just made the day even brighter, since Brian’s father is pretty much an uncle to me.

 

All of us had our own photos to capture. Val, Michelle, and I were taken a picture of with goofy faces that probably would make a good laugh in the future. Matt and I embraced each other for a photo for pretty much all the family members to capture, since we pretty much were the “couple of the year” for them. My band mates and I all got in a photo, including Jimmy because he was one of the main founders of the band. Matt took a picture with all his band mates for a photo as well with even Matt Wendt appearing in it. Other pictures were being taken in the meantime but both of our bands were in a hurry to get going for David’s wild graduation party in a couple of hours. I had to hurry because I offered to help him out with getting prepared, along with Matt.

 

Once all the pictures were done with and the congratulations from the families were taken care of, I left with Matt to get in his truck and head to the party. Slipping out of my graduation gown and cap in the vehicle, I revealed him my little blue strapless sundress that hugged my hips and flared out over my knees. My black hair was straightened and flowed over my pale shoulders to look presentable at the party. I could tell Matt was shifting in the driver’s seat on the way to David’s once he saw me in the dress. I swear, Matt has crazy ass sex drives at times but honestly, its amazing that way…and adventurous.

 

Getting the party all set up at David’s, we were able to have enough time to relax with beers in our hands and chill out on the couch until company arrived. Val was the first to arrive with Michelle and her boyfriend, Brian. Val was rocking out in her black sundress that revealed many stitched designs of white flowers all over the fabric. Michelle wore her black skirt that extended to just above her knees, a red buckle to hold it around her waist, a short-sleeved red blouse and these black leather boots that rose to just above her ankles. The twins always rocked in their own looks and I love them for that. The rest of the Avenged Sevenfold gang and Fear the Raven gang arrived not so long after the twins arrived. Even our soon-to-be roadies, the Berry brothers, arrived to bring in their strong drinks that will totally destroy us for the night.

 

As the party kicked into full gear, Daniel decided to be the main “DJ” in choosing the songs we all wished to hear. He mostly just put all the songs on shuffle but at times, we would request our own particular pieces of music. The music blared through loud speakers that intertwined with the loudness of people chattering and laughing to one and other. David’s parents were cool enough to say that we were able to drink but just don’t cause too much of a scene where someone would bring the cops.

 

“Everyone!” I heard David yell out to all of us in the living room as Daniel turned down the music a notch, “Everyone! I like to make a toast to finally getting our asses out of school and moving forward into the career we all have been dreaming of since we were in grade school.”

 

“Hear, hear!” Brian shouted out with Zack laughing near him before everyone made a brief applause to David’s statement.

 

“We are here to celebrate tonight in wishing all of us a good luck to our new journey into our dreams,” David began, “But most of all, I would like to give thanks to all of you for working together and becoming one big-ass family,” he chuckled, making everyone laugh around him, “And…I would like to thank Ashley Sullivan for actually straightening me out to fulfill my dream and giving me the chance to actually give the love I always wanted to give to her best friend, Valary,” he smiled, making everyone go “aw” at the same time and me giving the brightest smile as a thanks to David’s words.

 

I could tell by the corner of my eye that Val was blushing into bright red, making me let out a slight giggle.

 

“Enough of me talking, let’s party!” David sang out.

 

Letting out a cheer of approval, everyone followed right after me, soon feeling Matt’s strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

 

“Well hi there,” I giggled without looking back at him.

 

Feeling his lips on my bare shoulder, he chuckled, “Hey baby.”

 

Forming a bright smile on my red lips, I turn around to face Matt, with his arms still around me, and lean up to kiss him soft on the lips, “You excited?”

 

“Fuck yeah I am,” he chuckled before pecking my lips again and handing me a red solo cup, “For you, madam.”

 

Giggling, I take the cup from him that was filled with fresh cold beer, “Thanks, Mr. Sanders,” I laugh.

 

Matt shook his head with a chuckle, “You are such a goof,” he smirked before pecking his lips to my nose.

 

“You aren’t going to try to fuck her in public again are you?” I heard Arin say from my far right as he walked up to us.

 

Matt rolled his eyes, “Screw you man, that was once.”

 

I busted out laughing, “Once? You did it like several times the past times this year where you were fucking wasted around me.”

 

Matt blinked in confusion, “I did? I don’t remember any of that,” he laughed before taking a swig of his cup of beer.

 

“Yeah you did,” Arin pointed out, “I remember most of them perfectly. And your girlfriend doesn’t get fucked out of her mind like you do so she can remember everything as clear as day,” he chuckled.

 

Matt’s eyes widened slightly, “Wow I’m sorry,” he smirked, glancing from Arin to me, “I try to control myself. But I can’t help it when you are always smoking hot around me.”

 

I laughed with a raised eyebrow, “Really? Well maybe I should get one of those shock collars to keep you tamed.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Arin mumbled as he sipped his beer.

 

Matt shot him a glare, making me let out a giggle, “Oh Matt don’t be such a hardass. And Arin, try not to tempt him,” I smirk.

 

Arin chuckled, “I try not to at times.”

 

“Let me go dammit!” I heard Zack yell out from far across the room.

 

Craning my neck more to see what was going on, I couldn’t help but laugh when I see Jason Berry hanging Zack upside down. In a matter of a second, Jason let him go, with Zack ending up landing on his head first before hitting the floor. Brian and Jimmy let out bursts of laughter.

 

“I’m guessing Zack is already fucked up as it is,” Arin muttered out, turning his gaze away from them to me.

 

“Well,” Matt chuckled, “He can be quite an instigator when he is drunk out of his fucking mind.”  


“That I can believe from someone like him,” I laugh.

 

Once the party was kicking into a crazier setting, everyone was getting riled up but luckily, David and I were able to control most of them from going out of control. We really didn’t want the cops to be called on us. Jimmy kept tackling Zack around for a good 15 minutes, making it obvious how fucking wasted they were.

 

And then, Brian had the insane idea of doing strip poker.

 

Even though I wasn’t the biggest fan at poker, I was able to do somewhat swell. Matt didn’t like the idea of me stripping in front of horny drunk friends but I trusted them well enough. Matt just gets ridiculously a bit jealous at times and I find it quite funny. Having Val on my side was a bit more optimistic.

 

But I still suck dick at poker.

 

As the results of the game came to a closing, I was left in my bra and underwear, Val without her pants, Matt and Brian with no shirt, Jack in nothing but boxers, and Matt Berry without pants. I didn’t take long before we all busted out laughing at one another.

 

Man, was that a sight to see.

 

Once many more hours passed by, the buzz we all got was starting to wear off. It didn’t take long before we decided to take our spots around the house and crash. No way in hell were David and I letting anyone drive home from how fucked up we got.

 

And I bet the hangover in the morning isn’t going to be the most entertaining one for the most of us.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

**~3 Weeks Later~**

 

“So our demos for both of our bands are almost finished,” Val pointed out as she swayed in the mobile chair, “We need to start promoting ourselves a bit more if we are to gain more notice. Playing at Harvey’s isn’t going to be that much of a build up unless we push ourselves more out there.”

 

“Yeah,” I tapped my finger to my chin in thought while glancing in nothingness towards my bedroom wall, “Money is very tight though.”

 

Val sighed as she tapped her fingers together, “Yeah, I know. Getting a deal to make an album isn’t that easy. It’s pretty much a big competition.”

 

Shifting in my small blue beanie-bag chair, I take a sip of my Pepsi before placing it back down on the floor, “We get decent money at Harvey’s but we usually spend that on good instruments and saving up for our own vehicles when we decide to hit the road. Things are just a bit tough now,” I sighed in frustration.

 

“Well,” Val cleared her throat, “Michelle and I could help a bit.”

 

I glance at Val with a raised eyebrow, “How so?”

 

Val bit her lower lip softly before speaking, “Well…my sister and I could borrow some money from my parents.”

 

“As in steal money from your parents, probably?” I questioned.

 

Val sighed, “We could always pay them back once we get more money, Ash. It’s no big freaking deal. Once we get more attention and more income, we could pay them back easily!”

 

“I-I don’t know,” I stuttered.

 

“Trust us, Ash,” Val pleaded, her hazel eyes gazing right at my blue ones, “It would really help you guys out. We could help pay for some materials while you all save up on buying your own vehicles. Simple as that.”

 

I thought intently for a good couple of minutes to process if what she is saying was a good idea.

 

“What do you say?” she said to break the silence.

 

I glance at her and smile, “Alright. You guys can do that.”

 

She let out a soft victorious ‘yes’ with her hands clenched.

 

“But,” I stopped her with my index finger pointed out, “We are also going to help pay back your parents in the near future…and no exceptions. Got it? I don’t want you guys getting in trouble.”

 

“Cross my heart, Ash,” she smiled with her hand over her chest.

 

“Alright,” I chuckled before glancing away from Val and rubbing the top of my legs, “We also just need to work about twice a week at Harvey’s…and start selling merchandise.”

 

“Merchandise is covered, don’t worry,” she acknowledged, “We are selling a good amount of that…mostly on ‘Fear the Raven’ though.”

 

Hearing what she said about my band’s merchandise selling more, I sighed, “I sure hope we don’t end up crushing Matt’s band because of how much faster my band is going. I don’t want to make them seem like failures or make them have less optimism.”

 

“Oh Ashley,” she scoffed, “Don’t be like that. Either way, they would be proud of you.”

 

“Yeah,” I smiled, “But I’m not just going to help my band get to the top,” I turned my gaze to her, “I’m going to help them get farther as well.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

The summer of 1999 was a rather fast few months of hard work and fun. As we ended up working at Harvey’s nearly twice a week for mostly the month of July, both of our bands were starting to get more notice in the neighborhood. After that month of hard work, we all decided to take a break for a bit. Even though my band, Fear the Raven, had a different genre than my boyfriend’s band, Avenged Sevenfold, we still gained nearly the same amount of popularity. And like I promised to Val back in June, my band and I pursued us forward to not just help ourselves out but Avenged Sevenfold as well.

 

During our small shoes back at Harvey’s, we would always find ways to try to make each show different. For example, I would sing with Matt for the song “Warmness on the Soul”, which is our trademark love song to each other. At other times, Matt would sing on stage to one of my band’s songs. Our bands were pretty much a linked family beats with the same heart.

 

But there was one thing that really caught our attention: the demand.

 

Sitting outside in Matt’s parent’s backyard in my black bikini under the sun to watch Matt and some of the guys fool around in the Sanders’ pool, I began getting in the middle of reading my Edgar Allen Poe book until a shadow covered me from the sunlight. Looking up, I could see Val in her red bikini with her (now black) hair tied up in a ponytail.

 

“Yes?” I questioned up at her from behind my book.

 

“Jimmy gave this to me that came from your mailbox,” Val notified as she held her hand out that contained a white envelope, “Look at who it was from.”

 

Raising my eyebrow, I close my book with a bookmark set in the middle of it and place it down on the grass before grabbing the envelope from Val’s hands. Seeing her crouch down next to me with an eager look across her face, I furrowed my brows and looked at the sender that gave me this letter.

 

_ Goodlife Records _

Blinking wide-eyed in surprise, I turn my gaze from the envelope to Val.

 

“Well open it,” she grinned.

 

Swallowing hard, I immediately went to ripping the letter open with my shaking hands, soon grabbing out a folded sheet of paper with a large paragraph of ink in the center of it. Opening the letter fully, I take my time to read through the letter before actually speaking out my full reaction to what was seen before my eyes.

 

“Holy shit,” I nearly shouted.

 

“What?” I heard Matt’s deep voice say from the right.

 

Looking over at him with the biggest shocked look on my face, he raises his eyebrow at me while drying his soaking wet body off with a blue towel.

 

“I…I just got offered a record deal,” I stuttered.

 

Matt blinked a few times to try to process in what I was saying before revealing a large dimpled grin, “You serious? That’s awesome babe!”

 

“What’s awesome?” I heard Jimmy’s voice coming closer from behind Matt.

 

Looking up at Jimmy’s wet form, I smiled brightly, “Goodlife Records gave me a record deal of 3000 dollars to make my first album. It’s not as much as I thought but it is a great start to get us out there.”

 

“See?” Matt chuckled before leaning in to kiss my cheek, “And you thought differently.”

 

I scoffed, “Please, you know me. I just get nervous.”

 

“A little too nervous sometimes, babe,” he smirked, making me giggle and run a hand through his wet dark hair.

 

“Sis, that’s awesome!” Jimmy yelled out with his hands flailing, “Now you can live to your dream.”

 

“Fuck yeah I can,” I giggled, seeing David, Brian, Matt Wendt, and Zack come over to stand beside Jimmy.

 

“Is someone dying or something over here?” Zack blurted out.

 

Val rolled her eyes, “No, Zack, Ashley here just got her band accepted to a record deal.”

 

“What the fuck?” I heard David say in shock before looking at his priceless surprised expression, “Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Yes I am, Hamilton,” I giggled with a bright grin.

 

Shouting to the skies in victory, David comes over to hug the hell out of Val, making her squeal in surprise. Laughing at the two being complete over exaggerated lovebirds, I transition my laughs downward to a slight frown.

 

“What’s wrong, Ash?” I heard Matt say from next to me with his hand running over my bare leg.

 

My blue eyes gaze over straight into his hazel ones, “I just feel bad. We are getting more notice than your band at times and I feel like we are just sucking in all your hopes and dreams.”

 

“Oh Ashley, shut up,” I heard Brian groan out, his chocolate brown eyes rolling, “You deserve this. Don’t act like that. Don’t worry about where we are heading. This is your chance to be happy with your own victory here.”

 

“I got to say, Brian is right,” Matt convinced me, “Don’t worry about our band. Just stay focused on your dreams, baby,” he smiled before leaning in to kiss me gently on the lips.

 

Once Matt pulled back from the kiss, I couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you guys.”

 

“Anytime Ashley,” David chuckled before messing my hair up with his one hand.

 

Glaring up at him with my hair now all over the place, David laughed and wrapped his left arm around Val’s slender waist, “Now, we just need to plan a date to go into their studio and begin our recording.”

 

“I will have that all covered,” Val smiled, patting David’s bare chest.

 

“On one condition,” I pointed my finger out to Val.

 

She furrowed her eyebrows at me, “What would that be?”

 

“I suggest that we hire a violinist for this album.”

 

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

As a long 5 days went by in preparation for the studio, we recently hired a violinist for the band that I actually offered to have as a little boost to our type of music. The violinist is named Roxy Carr, a good cousin to Daniel Lawrence and a very talented musician. She had brilliant red hair that shined from the light and made a delicate contrast to her soft light-colored skin. Her eyes sparkled a brilliant green and her smile was absolutely dazzling. She will be a fine hot musician to our group and will definitely bring our shows up a notch. And I got to say, that girl sure has excellent taste in the music I listen to.

 

We were all now at Goodlife Records in one of their own individual studios. The manager told us that whatever we did was going to be put on the record so we had to work our asses off in practicing. They would edit it for us but since we are on a limited budget, we aren’t given as much freedom as intended. But in no way in hell was I complaining about this grateful opportunity.

 

The first song we recorded was a 2-minute intro called “The Descent” that introduced a dark violin melody along with the soft screeching of the guitar. The drums were slow but made a powerful environment to the entire piece. Just imagining this song while listening to it made me think of taking a journey into the dark tunnels of Hell.

 

The second song and first lyrical song to this album was a popular four-minute song that many liked at the small shows at Harvey’s, called “Beneath Me”. The lyrics I sung with great amounts of vibrato to tell the story of a Dark Angel crying out in mercy to her former lover that betrayed her from pure lust. My favorite part of this whole song was how well Roxy played the violin to each assigned section of the piece.

 

For the third song entitled “Awakening” was a very dark, heavy three-and-a-half minute song that had lyrics to tell the story of a demonic entity awakening from a dark slumber and ready to take on the world before it. The guitar sounds were intensely melodic but had a very heavy feel to it, along with the powerful thundering of the drums.

 

The fourth song titled “Drag Me Down” was a little over four minutes and brought great amounts of screeching from the guitar and heavy strumming from Jack’s bass. My voice in this one was darker and had a more raspy sound to it to make it seem like it voiced by a dark fucked up feminine entity. Arin’s drumming was very fast in this piece and the organ-like sounds echoing in the song by the keyboard brought shivers up my spine.

 

The fifth song titled “Dark Angel” is the first soft song to the entire album that stands at nearly four-minutes and introduces the soft melodic sounds of the piano that almost bring tears to my eyes. David and Daniel’s guitars strum lightly to certain parts of the piece and the way my voice created so much vibrato made Matt tell me that I sounded like an actual Angel singing her heart out throughout the entire lines of lyrics. Trust me, I had to listen to a lot of Opera pieces to get my voice to hit those hard high notes.

 

For the sixth song was the favored one of mine that I played at the high school homecoming called “My Embrace”. As shown from the lyrics I sung out at the homecoming, it was my own sad yet heartwarming four-minute version of a love song that was mostly meant to connect to the relationship Matt and I shared. It was a song that would forever be in my heart and will always be the one to sing out in the future concerts up ahead.

 

The seventh song entitled “When Heavens Fall” was pretty much a four-minute kick-start back into the guitar melodies that give the best signatures to this very album. The drums were lighter than the first few songs but still had a good beat. Roxy’s violin sure kicked ass with the tunes she was given to play out to the recording. The lyrics reminded me of a descending paradise falling on to the grounds of Earth with soft screeches echoing in the sky by the guitars. It was one of our best atmospheric pieces.

 

The eighth song entitled “Lost the Lights” was another more demonic piece that included dark low vocals and low heavy notes on the guitars and bass. This five-minute song was by far one of the most haunting pieces in the whole album, quoted by our very own manager. I remember Val saying that during it, she felt constant shivers going up her spine throughout the entire song.

 

And finally to end the whole album all together, we have the ninth song titled “Dark Whispers”. With, of course, dark whispering sounds in parts of the song, this was where my vocals made high notes of vibrato and the drums were being banged the fuck out of by Arin. It was a six-minute song of a pure gothic atmosphere that nearly scared the crap out of my Dad when he listened to it. As what he says, it was like he was listening to a total meltdown of Hell and Heaven, along with my own driven insanity.

 

I can take that as a compliment.

 

Once the album was finished and first put out many weeks after it was recorded, I felt very nervous yet anxious to know what the reviews were like and how my fans thought of it. I knew that I wouldn’t get a full update of the album’s marketing until the first passing week since it was first put out.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

“Hey, Ashley!” I heard my brother say from downstairs, making me jolt from reading on my bed, “Goodlife Records just sent us a congratulatory letter on your first week of marketing!”

 

Widening my eyes slightly, I scramble off my bed, nearly tripping out of my room once I head for the stairs. After I nearly ran down the steps to see Jim holding out a letter near the front door, I smile in delight and snatch the envelope away from his hands while walking towards the couch where Mom and Dad sat.

 

“Whatcha got there?” my dad said as I sat down next to him.

 

“A letter from the record company,” I muttered as I began to open the envelope.

  
“Well let’s hear it!” my mom rejoiced as she turned the TV’s volume down so they could hear me.

 

Feeling my heart pound in my ears, I finally get to the letter and slowly open it. In the small paragraph, revealed the results of my band’s first week since the album was first put out in the stores in and around my hometown, along with some online marketing.

 

“So?” Jimmy slurred out near me, “What does it say?”

 

Feeling my heart drop from the surprising results I just read, I look up at Jimmy with my bright blue eyes gazing on to his face that was clouded in concern.

 

I took a deep breath, “Two of our hometown music stores sold out of our CDs and the public are demanding more sales.”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Since the release of my album “Fallen” on January 25, 2000, things have been going unreal. The fall of 1999 went by in such a blur because of the recording and waiting of the album to be finalized with the editing. Now since it was the beginning of February, things are really starting to pop up. Today was pretty much a time to celebrate Jim and I’s birthday, which was a couple of days ago. Jim said he mostly wanted our birthday to be revolved around my success. So, everyone planned to party at the one place that made us come together in music, Harvey’s.

 

“Goddammit,” I cursed to myself as I tried to zip this black leather tube top from the back, “I hate it when they manufacture this shit like this.”

 

“Ashley!” I heard Mom yell from downstairs, “Matt is here!”

 

“Send him up!” I yelled back.

 

Cursing to myself, I put the tube top on the bed, leaving me in only my thin strapless black bra, black jean shorts and my black thigh highs. I looked in my bedroom mirror to make sure I at least looked halfway decent. My raven hair was a bit messy but I’m just going to put it in a bun, along with getting my makeup done soon. Hearing someone knock on the door that was slightly open, I turn my gaze to the direction of the sound.

 

“It’s me babe,” I heard Matt’s voice say from the other side.

 

“Come right in,” I smiled.

 

Watching my white wooden bedroom door open slowly, Matt’s tall figure appeared in my sight. Wearing a tight black muscle tee and blue jeans, he walked more into my room and soon, his wide smile turned into a smaller one.

 

“What?” I raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did I barge in rather too soon?,” he cleared his throat.

 

Smirking, I place my hands on my hips with my half naked upper body fully exposed to him, “Since when did you become flustered of me being nearly fully half naked here?”

 

“Well first off, I rather not be caught with us like this when your parents walk by,” he chuckled with his trademark-dimpled smirk starting to form and his arms crossed over his chest.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Oh whatever. I was trying to get this top on. Mind helping me out?”

 

“Sure,” he grinned as he grabbed the black leather tube top off the bed and walked towards me.

 

Turning around with slight blush on my cheeks, I keep my arms away from my body so he could reach the top around and zip it from the back. Feeling him finally zip it all the way up at a rather slow pace, I immediately turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.

 

“Ready for the party today?” I wiggled my eyebrows.

 

Matt raised his eyebrow at me, “What’s with the eyebrow movement there?”

 

“Well,” I giggled, “I was wondering if you want to have a little time in the backseat of your truck…if you know what I mean,” I winked with a smirk etching on my lips.

 

Seeing him let out a soft laugh with a dimpled grin, he leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips before pulling back to look into my eyes, “Absolutely, I would love to have that. I’ll just have to find a spot in the lot where no one will barge in or take secret snapshots of us getting intimate,” he chuckled.

 

“Sounds good,” I giggled before patting his chest lightly and walking over to the mirror to do my makeup.

 

As I grabbed out the eyeliner from my little black bag and began to put it on, I could see Matt walking up behind me with his glance going up and down my backside. Smirking slightly in the mirror as I did the other eye with my eyeliner, I watch his arms snake around my waist and wrap tightly around me. His breath collided with my right ear, making me shiver a bit.

 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered in my ear before giving a kiss to my right cheek.

 

“Thank you, baby,” I smiled as I finished up the eyeliner, “Could you pass me the mascara please?”

 

Nodding, Matt reaches over to the black bag that was on the bed and pulled out the blue tube to give to me, “Here you go, gorgeous,” he chuckled.

 

Letting out a soft chuckle, I gently grab the mascara away from his hand and begin to apply it on my eyelashes, “You all set to go?”

 

“Mhm,” he hummed as his lips pressed against my bare shoulder.

 

“What time is it?” I questioned as I started doing the other eye.

 

“It is 5:50,” he answered with his hands on my hips.

 

I groaned, “Fuck, that means we won’t have enough time to have some time to ourselves,” I pouted.

 

“Oh, we have time,” he chuckled, his hands rubbing my hips sensually.

 

“But the party starts at 7 and I promised to help Harvey out at 6:30,” I whined.

 

“Babe, we got time,” he acknowledged with a soft kiss to the side of my neck, “We can do a little quickie,” he mumbled against my skin.

 

Moaning slightly at the thought, I toss my mascara to the bed and wrap my arms around Matt’s torso with my chin against his chest and my eyes looking up at him, “Sometimes a quickie doesn’t cut it,” I chuckled.

 

“Oh I know,” he smirked, “You are quite an animal, babe, and I find that completely sexy.”

 

“Oh really,” I grinned, “Well tonight I have it my way.”

 

“Sounds fucking good to me,” he said in almost a playful growl with his eyes clouded in lust and his jaw clenching from the tension building up.

 

“Good,” I chuckle before giving a kiss to his chest and walking away to grab my purse near the bedside, “Ready?”

 

“Lead the way,” he gestured his hand to the door with a dimpled smirk across his lips.

 

Letting out a slight giggle, I stroll my way towards the stairs, wondering what crazy shit would happen tonight.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

“Mmm, Ash,” Matt moaned to me as I moved my hips on top of him against his groin that was hardening against his jeans.

 

Using my hands to hold me up by the bottom of the backseats of his truck, I let Matt have the fun in this by having him lie under me while I do the work. My lips locked on his in a heated kiss with his hands running up and down my curves that were covered by my leather top. Pulling back from the kiss, I smiled down at Matt with my black hair flowing near his face. He smiled back at me and ran his left hand through my hair.

 

“If you want to help out Harvey in time, you might want to move a little quicker, beautiful,” he chuckled.

 

“I guess I will,” I snickered down at him as I sat up on my knees between his legs and began to undo the buckle, “I can already tell you are as hard as you can be, baby.”

 

Matt groaned once my hand soon reached to undoing the buttons on his pants, “Only for you Ash…you always make me so hard.”

 

Chuckling lowly, I tug his pants down a little so at least they weren’t covering his groin. Reaching down to my jean shorts, I unbuckle them and then undo the buttons before pushing them down to the floor of the truck. Smirking down at his look of desperation, I slip off my black underwear and climb over him.

 

“Mmm you ready for some relief, big boy?” I purred as my hands went up his chest from under his shirt.

 

Matt’s hazel eyes stared wearily into mine, showing how much he was begging for it by the look of plea on his face. Chuckling down at how desperate he wanted this, I reach down to the front opening of his boxers and pull out his already rock-hard cock. With ease, I gently slide him into me, making us moan in usion from the intense pleasure that was slowly building.

 

“Fuck, babe,” Matt groaned as his calloused hands immediately went to gripping my waist.

 

“Mmm,” I hummed as I took him all the way into me and began to move my hips rather roughly.

 

Hearing Matt curse under his breath with his eyes closed and his hands beginning to squeeze my hips, I smirked and leaned down to give him hot kisses all over his neck. I could hear his breathing very heavy near my ear, along with his hot moans of pleasure.

 

“Jesus…Ashley…Fuck,” he exhaled as I moved my hips a bit harder and began to nibble along his neck.

 

The pleasure for me felt heavenly. Just feeling his massive size move every inch against my walls was making me weak in keeping myself up. Feeling his hands move to my ass and begin grabbing at it, I couldn’t help but let out a moan of satisfaction against his neck. I let out a small shriek of surprise when he smacked his one hand against my ass with a loud slap.

 

“God what I wouldn’t do to fuck that ass one day,” he growled through gritted teeth.

 

“Maybe you will get that wish on your birthday,” I purred in his left ear as my tongue soon moved along his earlobe.

 

“Fuck…that-ugh…that would be one hell…of a present….Ash,” he moaned out between words as my hip movements got smoother but kept at a fast pace.

 

“I’m sure it would,” I moaned as I leaned up to look down at his face that was clouded by pleasure, “I’m so close Matt…Are you?”

 

“I’m following right behind you, babe,” he exhaled as he started to slightly buck his hips against me, making me moan out when he actually hit my g-spot.

 

Placing my hands now on his shoulders, I increase my pace a bit, hitting closer to my orgasm when Matt continued to buck his hips against me. The pleasurable knot in my lower body was ready to explode at any moment and Matt was pulsing like crazy inside of my walls.

 

“Oh Matt!” I cried out as I clenched my walls around him and came on to his cock.

 

“Yeah baby…fuck yeah, Ash,” he growled out through teeth as he bucked his hips a few more times before grabbing my hips tightly and releasing his hot seed into me with a loud groan.

 

Slowly riding out our orgasms, I panted when I came to a stop and smiled down at him, “That was…the best quickie I could have.”

 

“You’re damn right,” he breathed with his eyes half open before grabbing his phone from the truck’s floor and checking the time, “A couple minutes before 6:30,” he chuckled.

 

“Well aren’t we making record timing,” I giggled as I leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

 

*                      *                      *                      *

 

After cleaning up from our hot session in the back of his truck, Matt and I proceeded with going into Harvey’s to help the man out. He needed help with decorations and fixing up the place, since he had to just close the place up for our celebration. He would keep telling me that since it was my birthday, I shouldn’t be the one doing the work. I only shrug it off and continue with helping him out. He has done so much for me and everyone else that he deserves to have some help every now and then.

 

As everything was prepared, along with a table of heated food ready to be served, the party soon began to build up to its expectations. Everyone came in nearly just in time to have a wonderful night.

 

Brian hosted some drinking contests, making Zack and Matt nearly get wasted off their ass. I wanted to stay low with the drinking and let Matt have the fun so I can drive him home safely in his truck. The twins, Roxy, and I all hung out in our own little group to talk about their stories and what they plan to do for the upcoming events. Later on during the middle of the party, everyone put our toasts up to ‘Fear the Raven’s first successful album and to Jimmy and I’s birthday that happened a few days ago. The night was honestly the best night so far this year and I was looking forward to even bigger adventures along the way.

 

“You look like you are having a fun time,” Arin said from near me as I turned around to see his adorable smile shining at me.

 

“I sure am,” I smiled, “I wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t for you guys.”

 

Arin smiled even wider and pulled me into a lovable friendly hug. Giggling, I embrace my arms tight around him, hearing him chuckle against my shoulder.

 

“You deserve it,” he said in my ear before pulling away from me, “If it weren’t for you becoming friends with me, I wouldn’t have been this grateful in my life to be in this band and, more importantly, being one of your closest friends.”

 

I blushed, “Aww, Arin,” I smiled lovingly before leaning up to kiss his cheek, “And if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be complete without a kickass drummer.”

 

Arin laughed, “Thanks, buddy.”

 

Before I could say something in response, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jean shorts. Digging it out and flipping the phone, I check to see whom it was. My mother seemed to have left me a text message. Squinting my eyes slightly, I open the text message where a few sentences of black bold letters on a white screen popped up in my view.

 

“Everything okay?” Arin questioned.

 

Grinning widely after reading the text message, I look up at Arin, “Looks like we got ourselves a director for our first music video.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

“Woah, shit, I am nervous,” I exhaled as Val tied the laced black corset around my chest that connected with my dress, “Why am I so nervous?”

 

Looking at my reflection in the dressing room’s mirror, she only let out a soft but short laugh, “It is your first music video, that’s why. Relax, you’ll do fine.”

 

“It’s just so unreal,” I breathed as she finished tying it, “Just a few weeks ago, my mom gave me that text about us having a director for the video of the song, “Beneath Me”. Now that it is really happening, I’m like shaking in my knees,” I laughed weakly.

 

Val rolled her eyes with a bright smile curling on her pink lips, “And I thought you totally got rid of stage fright?”

 

“This is different though,” I pointed out, my eyes narrowing at her reflection in the mirror as she started to touch up my curled black hair, “On stage I only faced like…a hundred? But in this, millions of people will be able to see this video. If I make one stupid move, they are all going to see it,” I whined.

 

“Oh shush,” she giggled, “You are too funny when you are nervous. You just need to relax. Maybe Matt will help you out,” she winked at me.

 

I smirked, “I guess but maybe later…because I probably wouldn’t be able to walk normal if I do anything with Matt. I would act like I have a stick up my ass.”

 

Val laughed, “That I can believe because you two are like wild animals…which makes me nervous of how crazy you guys get when we start touring.”

 

“I guess we will all find out,” I chuckled as I brushed my hands over my dress, feeling the smooth black-laced fabric flow against my fingertips.

 

As Val finished up my hair with adding some small blue flowers, I took a glance at my image that was to appear in front of a camera for our first music video. The corset top of the dress had black outlines of roses and vines, with silver buttons running down the middle and a black bow resting right at my lower chest. The rest of the dress was a black velvet fabric that flowed to my knees and was slightly ruffled along the bottom perimeter of the corset. I had these black leather heels that encircled around my ankles and these fishnet gloves that extended to my elbows. My Goth makeup was done to make my face look ghostly with huge dark contrasts in the eyes and lips that were colored in black. The look was meant to fit the music video, since it tells the story of a Dark Angel crying out in betrayal from her former lover. It was one of my favorite stories to tell.

 

Hearing the white wooden door to the dressing room open, I looked over to see Matt standing there, in his dark blue jeans and an “Iron Maiden” sleeveless tee, with a smirk appearing on his face.

 

“My, my, do you look beautiful,” he chuckled, his hazel eyes roaming up and down my body.

 

I could feel the heat go into my cheeks, “Thanks…I’m trying my hardest.”

 

“No need to try so hard,” Matt stated as he closed the door behind him and crossed his tattooed arms over his chest, “You are beautiful either way. You will kick major ass in that video.”

 

“I hope,” I sighed, making him raise an eyebrow and glance at Val.

 

“She’s just nervous,” Val breathed as she placed the last amount of hairspray in my hair, “So she’s all fidgety.”

 

“I can’t help it,” I looked back at the mirror and pouted with my arms crossing my chest.

 

Matt laughed, “We know how you are, Ash. It’s totally fine.”

 

I glanced back at Matt with a narrowed glance, “Oh I know,” I winked, making Matt grin with his dimples dotting his cheeks.

 

Seeing the dressing room door open, I could see Arin dressed in a black blouse and black jeans poke his head out through the gap, “We are heading on soon, Ash.”

 

“Alright, buddy,” I smiled, hearing constant chattering going on in the background outside of the room.

 

“See you soon,” he grinned before closing the door.

 

Sighing, I turn around to face Val before hugging her tightly, “Thank you for all your hard work, girl.”

 

“No problem, Ash,” she said in a soft voice as her hands patted my back, “You deserve it.”

 

Pulling back from the hug with my hands on Val’s shoulders, I smiled brightly at her, “You are the greatest girl friend I could have.”

 

Before Val could say something back, I could hear Matt clearing his throat in the background.

 

“What about me?” Matt smirked with his arms spread a bit from his body, “Doesn’t Matt get some loving too?”

 

I laughed before walking over to him, “Of course, baby,” I giggled as I leaned up to kiss his soft lips, “You are everything to me.”

 

“Good,” he chuckled, soon giving me a sweet peck on the lips.

 

Pulling back from him I head towards the door with my hand soon landing on the black doorknob, “See you guys soon,” I grinned as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

The music video for the song “Beneath Me” lasted for a good two days. We were limited on our budget but luckily, we were able to get some great footage and have a great time. David had a moment where he broke his strings from getting so into the creating of the video, making everyone burst out laughing when we saw the sheer look of concern on his face. Arin, on the other hand, accidently made one of his drumsticks go flying and hit one of the crew members from far behind. That was a great laugh of the day once we heard the loud “what the fuck” in the distance.

 

Now that the music was done with, I was able to stay at the hotel nearby and get some real rest for not just my body but for my nerves as well. I was physically exhausted.

 

“Ugh,” I groaned as I walked into the hotel room with Matt and crashed on the bed face first, “Even being in this comfortable shirt and sweatpants, I’m still sore as fuck.”

 

“Did you pull something?” Matt questioned as he closed the door and threw his keys on the table.

 

“Possibly,” I grumbled against the sheets, “There is this serious pain in my back. Maybe you can put yourself to real work and crack it for me,” I smirked.

 

“Maybe,” he chuckled, soon feeling the bed shift a bit from his weight near me, “First you need those clothes off.”

 

“You do it,” I groaned, “Be a good boyfriend and undress me yourself,” I giggled.

 

“Fine,” he laughed as his hands roamed over my back and fumbled with the bottom edge of my black shirt, “You are going to have to lift yourself up a little bit, babe, in order for me to take this off.”

 

“Ugh,” I groaned in annoyance, hearing Matt chuckle as I lifted myself up and let him pull the top off of me with ease.

 

“Now just lay against the bed and relax,” he cooed right in my right ear, his hot breath against my ear’s perimeter, “I’ll take care of you baby.”

 

Moaning lowly and smiling at the thought, I could feel Matt pull off my dark sweatpants and hear it being thrown across the room. I could tell he was now straddling my lap by the feeling of the fabric of his jeans brushing against my bare waist. His soft masculine hands roamed along my bare back, making goosebumps graze against his palm. With a few fingers, he unhooked my bra, along with unstrapping it, and tugged it away from me before throwing it to the other side of the bed.

 

“I can definitely feel a tight knot here, babe,” I heard Matt say huskily.

 

“Mmm, then do your magic work,” I chuckled.

 

“Oh I will,” he growled softly, soon feeling his calloused hands rub hard against my back with his fingertips putting pressure against the skin.

 

Moaning in delight of the feeling of his hands working their magic, his strong palms moved further into the middle of my back where the painful knot in my muscles tightened. Wincing slightly at the throbbing pain, Matt quickly made it go away by placing a kiss on it with his soft lips and putting comforting pressure on that very spot. I swear I could feel him harden slightly against my ass through the fabric of his jeans.

 

“Mm, that’s it Matt…” I groaned at the comforting feeling of his massage, “Right there…”

 

“You like that baby?” he purred.

 

“Yes I do,” I chuckled lowly, my eyes closing slightly.

 

Hearing my phone vibrate on the bed sheets, I opened my eyes more and reached to open my phone. Noticing there was a text from Val, I smiled and opened the text message.

 

_“Hey girl! Good job on your music video by the way. But in other news, the manager of Chain Reaction made a chat with me on the phone about your band getting on stage towards the end of March! Thought that would be exciting! Let me know okay! Love you, Ash. ~ Val”_

Smirking at what Val texted to me, I could tell Matt stopped in his tracks, “Who was that, baby?”

 

“It was Val,” I breathed as I placed my phone back on the bed with my arms stretched out, “Apparently, the director of Chain Reaction called and wants my band to be booked very soon. There is surprisingly a demand in it.”

 

“Wow really?” Matt said with pure excitement in his voice.

 

“Yup,” I giggled, soon feeling Matt turn me over so my back was now against the sheets.

 

“That’s great, Ash,” he grinned before leaning in to kiss my lips tenderly, “You are getting far. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Aww thank you baby,” I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer into a more passionate kiss.

 

Jumping slightly at the sound of another phone vibrating, I could tell that it was Matt’s. Groaning in annoyance, Matt pulled back just a few inches from me to reach in his back pocket and pull out his phone. Looking at the ID with furrowed eyebrows, he flips the phone and presses the answer button.

 

“Yeah?” Matt answered, his hazel eyes staring down on me.

 

“Hey, man,” said a voice from the phone, recognizing that it was Brian’s voice.

 

“Hey, Brian, what’s up?” Matt smiled at me with a wink, making me giggle.

 

“Some—are you having sex or something?” Brian said in a voice of slight shock.

 

I placed my hand over my mouth to keep myself from bursting out laughing too loudly. Matt licked his lips with a grin forming on his face.

 

“Maybe,” he chuckled.

 

“You can never keep your dick in your pants, huh Sanders? Not even when I call you?” Brian chuckled.

 

Matt laughed, “I guess not. What is it that you called me for?”

 

Brian cleared his throat, “Well…I got some…bad news.”

 

Matt raised an eyebrow and sat up more on top of my lap, “Go on.”

 

Brian sighed, “Well…apparently Matt Wendt, our bassist, quit the band. He said he had other things going on so he just couldn’t go farther with this anymore.”

 

Matt let out a curse under his breath, along with a loud frustrating sigh as his hand went through his hair roughly, “Great, so now we have no bassist?”

 

“Actually no,” Brian corrected, “Zack talked to a friend named Justin Sane, who is a bassist from a local area. He offered to take our place in helping with getting the album out. I’m sure a record label is going to call us in soon by the looks of our ratings in the town area. So I’m sure the kid will do good.”

 

Matt sighed, his hazel eyes looking right at me as I frowned, “I hope so. This is a big deal for us, Haner.”

 

“I know, Matt,” he informed, “Things will go smoothly, just little by little. Bare with us, okay?”

 

“Alright, dude,” Matt nodded.

 

“Great…well I’ll let you go back to your little fuckfest,” he chuckled, making Matt and I laugh, “Talk to you two later.”

 

“Alright Brian,” Matt chuckled, “Bye.”

 

Hanging up the phone, Matt placed it on the bed and looked back at me with a smile, “Sorry babe,” he said as he gently pressed his soft lips to mine with his arms on either side of my head.

 

“Anytime, Matt,” I whispered before clearing my throat, “I’m sorry you lost Matt Wendt to the group.”

 

Matt sighed and rested his head against my chest with his body resting against me, “Yeah…it sucks. But at least we got a replacement. I knew Wendt for a while…I just didn’t think he would bail on us like this.”

 

Running my hand through his hair softly, I frown down at him, “Don’t worry Matt. Wendt was a great guy…but sometimes things get in the way that make people let go of some of their dreams. Sometimes it’s for the best.”

 

“I know, Ash,” he said in a soft tone.

 

Curling my frown into a smile, I lifted his head up with my hands so I could kiss him on the lips, “You have me by your side for the whole thing.”

 

Matt smiled with dimples dotting his cheeks, “Thanks, Ash. Same to you.”

 

“Good,” I giggled as I leaned in again to kiss him again, only more passionately with my tongue tracing his lower lip.

 

I couldn’t help but let my mind wander over to our future. I could tell it was going to be a big one.

 

Chain Reaction is only the beginning.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

“You are on in 20, Ashley,” said Jason Berry from the doorway as I sat on a seat while Val did my makeup.

 

I gave Jason a thumbs up without looking at him so I wouldn’t ruin Val’s work, “Thanks, Jason.”

 

Hearing the door close, I glanced up at Val, who was finishing up my eye shadow for my first show at Chain Reaction, “You really enjoy doing this to me? I feel like I am making you my personal slave,” I smirked.

 

Val smiled, “I love doing this. I learned a lot of it on my own time while taking some classes on cosmetology.”

 

I raised an eyebrow, “Since when did you take that?”

 

“Back in high school, uh duh,” she joked, “They were separate vocational classes that my dad thought I should take. Michelle was in it as well but mostly preferred the fashion.”

 

“That I can believe,” I giggled, staying still so she could finish her work.

 

“Alright,” Val slurred as she placed the makeup down on the table in front of me, “You are all set. Go take a look of yourself in the mirror just in case I screwed up,” she snickered.

 

I rolled my eyes as I sat up on my feet, “I’m sure you did fine.”

 

Walking over to the large mirror on the grey concrete wall, I glance over my body to view my concert outfit. My top was a slim black tank top with some lace ruffles over the bottom perimeter. The bottoms were black skinny jeans that hugged my hips and had a spike belt that looped around the waist. My feet rested in my black leather boots and my hands were covered in fingerless black gloves that will help me keep a grip on the microphone. Some black and purple bracelets extended a bit on my right arm and the promise ring that Matt gave me on my birthday was glimmering from the light above me.

 

I always adored that ring.

 

A black choke collar with small white spikes hugged the base of my neck but not too tight where I couldn’t breathe. Val did the makeup perfectly with the white compact over my face and the black lipstick that contrasted it darkly with the pale skin. My raven black hair was straightened and flowed against my shoulders, down the middle of my back. Having a ghostly appearance was the whole point in keeping my name and theme in the band.

 

Turning around, I grinned at Val, “As always, you do the best work.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” she laughed as she brushed off the powdered makeup from her black “Fear the Raven” tee, “You should probably get situated with warming up your voice.”

 

“I would think so,” I smirked before heading out towards the door.

 

“Matt will be cheering you on at the sidelines,” she mentioned before I took off.

 

“Good to know,” I smiled, soon closing the door behind me.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

The crowd was going insanely wild when the very first song came on, which was **The Decent**. There were a lot more people here than Harvey’s for damn sure. The only negative thing about this whole thing was that it was fucking hot in here. I’m not going to be surprised if I come out drenched in sweat.

 

“Are you guys ready to rock!” I yelled into the microphone, making the crowd scream in excitement.

 

Once **The Decent** was at its finishing point, the drums, guitar, and violin kicked right into the beat and rhythm of the most popular hit of ours, **Beneath Me**. During that whole song, everyone chanted with the lyrics and it seemed like the guys were getting all over Roxy and I. Speaking of whom, Roxy was looking gorgeous on stage with that sick black-colored violin. I don’t know if many of you know, but I am bisexual and I find Roxy very sexy on stage and in general. I am happy to have her in the family, not just for her looks, but also for her personality and energy.

 

As the songs went on and on throughout the performance, in which we pretty much played every song off of the album, the crowd was just getting even more insane by the minute. The fans were crowd surfing, showing off our band tees, and singing along to the lyrics. Just knowing how dedicated these people are truly brought great optimism to myself, along with confidence. I never felt so alive with this; along with knowing that what was happening now was a dream that became reality.

 

After the concert ended and the crowd cheered in pure excitement at our performance, I walked off stage with sweat slicked over my skin and my hair frizzed in many places. My body was screaming for a shower.

 

“Awesome job, Ash!” I heard Jason say to the right of me down the hallway, making me grin in delight.

 

“Thank you Jason,” I said, squeaking slightly in surprise when he pulls me into a hug, “Careful, I am soaked in my sweat!” I laughed.

  
Hearing him laugh, he slowly sets me down, “Probably should of known that because I smell of your odor.”

 

I gaped my mouth open, “So you calling me stinky now?”

 

“It’s a fact,” he grinned, making me gasp playfully in disgust and punch him in the arm.

 

“You dick,” I giggled.

 

“Sis!” I heard Jimmy yell from behind me.

 

Before I could even face him, I felt him pick me up in a hug, “Jimmy!” I laughed.

 

“I’m next!” I heard Zack say from the left.

 

“No,” I glared at him playfully, making him pout out his lower lip, “Don’t give me that face,” I giggled as I was put down on my feet finally.

 

“I can give any face I feel like it,” Zack curled his pouty frown into a grin.

 

“No you-AH!” I yelped in surprise when I felt cold water splash against my back.

 

Turning around with my fists clenched at my side, I see Brian with an empty water bottle and a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, “You said you were drenched in sweat and odor. So I gave you something to wash off the smell with.”

 

“Why you little-“

 

“Better watch it, Haner,” I heard Matt’s voice cut me off from behind me, “She’s quite a psycho.”

 

“I can tell,” Brian smirked cockily, making me roll my eyes.

 

Turning around, I smiled up at Matt and wrapped my arms around his waist before leaning up to kiss him, “Did I do good out there?”

 

“Duh,” Matt chuckled, his hands roaming along my back that was soaked in water, “You were completely fucking incredible and hot. Of course you did good. Did you not hear the crowd?”

 

I rolled my eyes, “I just wanted a second opinion, you doof,” I giggled as I messed up his hair with my left hand.

 

“Hey!” he laughed.

 

I smirked, “And by the way, I have everything planned out for your birthday.”

 

Matt raised his eyebrow, “That’s like…four months from now, babe.”

 

“Yeah but you know me,” I pointed out, my hands lightly patting his ass that was covered by his jeans, “I like to plan ahead.”

 

Matt curled his smile into a wide grin, revealing those dimples that I loved, “Well then I can’t wait.”

 

“Good,” I giggled, “Now help me undress,” I wiggle my eyebrows before leaving his embrace and heading to the dressing room.

 

*                      *                      *                      *

 

** *Matt’s POV* **

****

 

It has been months since Chain Reaction and already, my girl was moving up in our town. I have been seeing a good amount of people wear “Fear the Raven” shirts, and even “Avenged Sevenfold” shirts. Ashley is awesome enough to promote us with their gear so we can become higher in notice. She is even working with us in getting a record label.

  
I honestly wouldn’t know what to do without her.

 

My band and I played at Harvey’s with _Fear the Raven_ last month for a couple of weeks, two days each week. It was easy enough for us to get a little more cash. It will only be a matter of time before we need to buy our own vehicles in order to tour around the state…or even farther.

 

We are all just taking it one step at a time. You can’t always reach your dreams if you just rush through everything and not take the time to put yourself out there. Fame doesn’t always happen overnight.

 

On the other hand, today was my 19th birthday and it was 1:25 pm. So far, I haven’t heard anything from Ashley yet. Maybe she is planning that idea she has been teasing me about lately. Honestly, I am way too anxious to even find out because…she is quite a schemer.

 

Feeling my phone vibrate against the pocket of my jeans while I lied in my bed, I dug in to reach it out before opening up to see a text.

 

_“Hey, birthday boy. It’s your girlfriend texting you here. Sorry I haven’t contacted you yet but I had plans to set up ;) If you could come by at the Holiday Inn near downtown Huntington at 5:00 sharp, you will be awaiting your big surprise. Just check in on the front desk for your key that I laid out for the clerk and he or she will give it to you. See you soon, love.” ~ Ash_

Feeling my body become tense at the thought of what she planned for me, I couldn’t help but smirk widely at the message. Immediately getting up out of bed, I quickly begin to get ready with packing, showering, and changing into more clean clothes.

 

Ashley was always a tease…and this was the biggest of them all.

 

What the fuck is that crazy sexy woman up to?

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Parking my truck in the lot of the Holiday Inn, I took a deep breath and checked my phone to look at the time. It read that it was 5:00 pm, making me just in time to check in. Sliding out of my truck once I opened the door, I go to the passenger’s side to grab my bag of clothes for the night before locking the doors and heading inside to the front desk.

 

Walking right into the air-conditioned lobby, I could feel my heart begin to pump loudly in my ears as I walked up to the brunette behind the front desk.

 

“Excuse me,” I cleared my throat, seeing her turn to smile at me.

 

“What can I do for you, sir?” she questioned.

 

I smiled politely, “There is a key under the name of ‘Ashley Sullivan’ that I came to grab. She said she left it for me at the front desk.”

 

“Okay, give me one second,” she nodded before checking in the computer for a few minutes, “Alright, I do have one here. She did inform us a bit ago that someone named Matthew Sanders would be here. I’m guessing that is you?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” I nodded.

 

“Alright,” she smiled before going to grab the key in the desk and hand it right to me, “Here you go, Mr. Sanders. She is in room 42B, which is on the second floor to the right.”

 

“Thank you very much,” I grinned before walking off with the key in my hand.

 

Walking into the elevator with my back swung over my shoulder, I glance down at the key that was resting in my sweaty right palm. For some reason, I felt very anxious about all of this. Well wait, why wouldn’t I be anxious? My crazy girlfriend has been dragging me on about this “surprise” since she first mentioned in back in March. Brushing off my sweaty palms against my black tee and smiling at the thought of my oncoming surprise, I let out a long exhale while I waited for the elevator to open.

 

I ended up walking down a series of corridors in order to get to the room Ashley was waiting for me in. Standing in front of 42B, I swallow hard before turning the key in the keyhole, grabbing the metal door handle, and slowly pushing it open.

 

The cool air of the room immediately hit my body, drying off the sweat that was forming against my skin. Looking straight ahead, I could see Ashley sitting on the side of the bed facing me in a black robe with her wavy black hair resting against it. Her lips were colored in dark red lipstick, along with her eyes showing a tint of black eyeliner and mascara. Seeing her in this seductive pose with her left leg crossing over the other and her hands against the grey sheets of the bed was making my dick twitch in enjoyment.

 

“I’m guessing I’m in the right room?” I stared at her, feeling myself swallow hard.

 

“Yes you are,” she purred, her perfect white teeth being revealed with her seductive smile, “Come over here,” she crooked her finger.

 

Smirking, I close the door and dropped my bag right on the floor. Walking over to her, I stop right in my tracks when I was a good foot from her figure, “What’s the plan today, baby girl?”

 

Watching her slowly stand up, she undoes her robe and slowly lets it drop to the floor, revealing incredibly sexy black lingerie, “You…that is the plan.”

 

I couldn’t help but stare with eyes wide at what she was wearing. It was revealing a lot of her bare skin and the way the fabric hugged her gentle curves and breasts was driving me off the edge of wanting to take over her. Feeling a growl curl in my throat, I walk closer to her and shove her to the bed, watching her back bounce slightly against the sheets before I climbed over her. Without hesitation, I slammed my lips to hers and dominated her sweet mouth, hearing her moan against me in delight. I wanted to go further, but her hands snaked up to my chest and pushed me back just enough so I broke the kiss.

 

“Wait, big boy,” she chuckled, my eyes staring right into her blue ones, “You have two options: you can dominate me completely…or let me dominate you,” she smirked.

 

Grinning at her options, I pecked her softly on the lips, “I’ll take the first option.”

 

“Thought you would say that,” she giggled, “In that case, there are handcuffs right in my purse, if you want to get that intimate.”

 

Raising my eyebrow, a cocky smirk curled on my lips, along with my dick hardening against my jeans at the thought of her handcuffed naked to the bed, “I would totally fucking love that,” I growled before reaching down on the floor next to the bed to dig through her black purse.

 

Fishing through the purse, I pull out the handcuffs that she noted were in the bag. Feeling my hands grab something else, I pull out to see what it was: it was a small bottle of lube.

 

I glance over at her with furrowed eyebrows, “You have lube?”

 

She only grinned at me, “Well, you did mention about wanting to fuck my ass that time ago. Were you still up for that?”

 

I smirked widely, “Fuck yea, I am.”

 

Standing back up, I set the lube on the bedside table before grabbing her wrists and pulling her back to the headboard. Handcuffing her wrists to the wooden frame, I lean in to press my lips to her soft pink ones, moaning lightly at the taste of her sweet skin. I slowly pulled away to take off my shirt and undo my pants, throwing both of them to the side so I was in nothing but my black boxers. Climbing on the bed where I was hovering over her, I chuckled down at her beautiful figure and began to undo the straps on her lingerie, ripping it immediately off of her until she was completely naked.

 

“So much for wearing that,” she giggled at me.

 

“Either way, it was sexy as hell,” I growled, as I pushed against her inner thighs so her legs were open for me, “But you look even more sexier when nothing is on you.”

 

Seeing her bite her lip, I smirk down at her body and reach over to grab the bottle of lube, “I’m going to prep you baby. But I promise, I will make this as pleasurable for you as it will be for me.”

 

“Sounds great,” she purred as I opened the bottle and began to spread some of the cold liquid on my two fingers of my right hand.

 

Looking over at her face, I could tell she was a bit nervous, even though she was fighting hard to hide it. Smiling over at her, I bend over her body and gently kiss her tenderly. Touching over her skin with my left hand, I could tell she was tensing severely at the thought of me fucking her in the ass.

 

“Baby, relax,” I hushed her against her lips, “I’ll be as gentle unless you tell me so.”

 

Pulling back to see her nod, I smile down at her and begin to lean in to press my lips against her sweet neck. My tongue traced along her delicate soft skin, taking in the delectable taste that aroused me to no end. As my lips went lower into the valley between her breasts, my two lubed fingers began to gently press into her ass, slowly taking the time to go all the way in. Ashley let out a soft groan at the feeling of how she clenched around my two fingers. I smirked at the sound of how she actually really liked it, soon feeling my dick ache in becoming so hard.

 

Reaching over to her right breast and rubbing over her nipple with my thumb, I suck the bud of her other breast while beginning to pump my two fingers in her ass at a slow pace. I could hear her curse under her breath at the sensation of pain and pleasure mixed as one. She was beginning to writhe under me and I found it completely hot that she loved every second of this. Lowering my lips even further down to the point where I was hovering over her core, I pumped my fingers faster and watched as her body arched slightly from each thrust. Just looking over her made me moan and bite my lower lip as thoughts streamed through my mind at how much I just wanted to fuck her so hard.

 

Leaning down to lick around her outer lips, I could tell she was getting even more wet by the minute, along with her moans starting to increase in volume. Her body was shaking under my left hand that was holding on to her thigh.

 

“Fuck…Matt…just…do it,” she pleaded, making me pull away and grin.

 

“As you wish, baby,” I chuckled before slowly pulling my fingers out and pushing down my boxers.

 

Throwing the last piece of clothing towards the floor, I put some of the lube on my aching hard-on, squinting at the feeling of the cold substance rubbing along the skin. Stroking along the shaft, I begin to rub the tip against her ass before slowly pushing in. Ashley let out a loud groan and tensed violently as she clenched fully around my dick. She was so goddamn tight that I was surprised I didn’t explode already.

 

“Fucking hell, baby,” I cursed, soon feeling myself all the way in her, “Jesus…your ass is so tight.”

 

“Fuck…Matt…” she groaned through gritted teeth.

 

Moaning at the sound of her saying my name, I bend over her with my body pressed against hers and began to sensually kiss her delicate lips. Rubbing her clit rather fiercely with my right hand’s thumb, I began to pump in and out of her at a steady pace. Ashley moaned loudly against my lips at the feeling of her being filled completely by my size. I could hear her wrists struggling against the handcuffs on the wooden headboard, noticing that she was begging for me to let her touch me. Knowing the thought made me smirk against her lips and rub her harder.

 

“Mmm, you like that baby?” I growled as I pulled barely an inch away from her lips, “You like it when I pound that sweet ass of yours?”

 

“Fuck yes,” she panted in a high-pitched voice, “Fuck yes, Matt…”

 

“I can’t hold it too long baby,” I grunted, “You are clenching around me so hard…I can’t hold it for long.”

 

“Faster,” she breathed, “Pound…faster…rub me faster and I’ll be there.”

 

I grinned at her demand, “With fucking pleasure,” I growled before beginning to pound her ass even harder and rub her soaking clit faster.

 

“Oh…G-God!” she moaned out.

 

With my breath against her left ear, I tugged at her earlobe with my teeth as groans emitted through my mouth. With every thrust, I was reaching higher to my orgasm; with each rub I did to her, I felt her clenching tighter around me, making me see stars. The pleasure was so heavenly…

 

“Baby…are you there?” I groaned.

 

“Just…a-a little more,” she breathed.

 

Grunting and moaning at the tightening knot ready to release in the pit of my lower body, it was only a matter of a moment before I released everything into her ass, which only aroused me even more.

 

“Yes!” she moaned out as she writhed beneath me and released her tension under me, making body shudder and her pants become louder.

 

“Fuck,” I growled out as I pounded into her a couple of more times, soon going deep into her ass and filling her with my seed.

 

Coming down to a halt, I panted heavily near her ear before collapsing on top of her, noticing she didn’t care that my weight was all on her. Kissing at her skin that was slicked in sweat, I couldn’t help but chuckle, “God…that was so amazing, Ash.”

 

“I’m glad, Matt,” she breathed as I pulled back to look at her blue eyes, “Did you like that present?”

 

I smirked at her question, my fingers gently stroking her frizzed black hair, “That was the best present I could ever have.”

 

“So far,” she added in with a giggle, “You have more coming from you.”

 

“And that I can’t wait,” I grinned before leaning in to kiss her on the lips, “I wonder what touring would be like.”

 

“Nonstop fucking?” she laughed, making me let out one as well.

 

“Pretty much,” I chuckled, “As long as we don’t get caught by cameras.”

 

“Because no one is allowed to see that sweet ass of yours but me,” she giggled.

 

“That is what I like to hear,” I smirked.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Days keep flying by and by when the fame catches on. It may be only our town and around the area giving us the fame…but its still work. At times when I walk along the streets, I would get fans say hi to me every now and then. Honestly, it is pretty much a dream come true to face the fact that people are happy to see your face walking down the sidewalks of downtown Huntington. Since I come from a past where people have bashed on me so much that it broke me, attention was something new to my liking.

 

            During our smaller shows in the past few months at Harvey’s and another big show at Chain Reaction not too long ago, the band and I were going in good terms when it came to success in our hometown. But to return the favor for Matt and the guys for helping us out so much, we decided to sell their Demo CDs, which they put out around the day of our first Chain Reaction show, at our merch booth. Val and Michelle were really good at selling them out to numerous fans of ours who love Avenged Sevenfold as well. Matt was extremely touched by this but honestly, he and the guys deserved it.

 

Let’s not forget that Cam Reckam, our big awesome artist, worked on developing the main logo for Avenged Sevenfold, which turned out to be a skull with bat wings that we named as the “Deathbat”. Honestly, just for a simple drawing, it looked mighty badass and perfectly fitted the Avenged Sevenfold title. Speaking of the title, Zack decided to be a smartass and abbreviate it to A7X: “A” meaning Avenged, “7” meaning Seven, and “X” meaning Fold. With my band name, it was just simply abbreviated to FTR, short for Fear the Raven.

 

            Another thing that happened just recently was something that Matt and the guys had in mind for Avenged Sevenfold: their own stage names. From my point of view, I didn’t really agree to the whole “giving your own stage name” type of thing but if the guys really want to do it, then I say go for it…and so they did. The names sounded a bit ridiculous but yet it amused me to no end.

 

Starting with Matt, he gave off his stage name as “M. Shadows”, giving meaning that he is the darker one of the group. By being his girlfriend and seeing his playful dark side come out of its cage, I can agree on that fact. Brian Haner named himself as “Synyster Gates”, which was titled when Brian and my brother were being fucking idiots at a park by driving drunk around the area. When Brian came up to a pair of gates, he said that they were some “sinister gates”. And that was when the title was born. Speaking of my brother, he decided to name himself as “The Reverend Tholomew Plague”, which I thought was a complete fucking tongue twister. He had that name for his previous small band, Pinkly Smooth, that he did a while back so he decided to keep to it for Avenged Sevenfold, only this time he shortened the full name into just “The Rev”. And as for Zack, he decided to name himself as “Zacky Vengeance” because he always had this grudge on people in high school that messed with him and from there on, he declared that with this name he will get his vengeance upon those who doubted him. The new bassist for Avenged Sevenfold, Justin Sane, decided to just stick to his main name at the moment, which is completely understandable by the fact that he is new to the gang.

 

            As October was coming to a near end on an early Saturday morning, Matt texted me saying that he got a letter from _Goodlife Records_ to begin on making their first album in the studio with a limited budget of $2000. Val apparently pushed Avenged Sevenfold straight through the barriers of this record label and got them in. The budget is lower than ours but hey, it’s better than nothing. Knowing this huge step was going to happen to Matt and the guys was giving me the greatest of hope for both of our bands to reach to the top together as a family.

 

            When Avenged Sevenfold was in the studio a week after the text that was sent to Matt, I can tell the guys were pretty damn nervous. Laying back on one of the couches in the studio room, I rest the side of my head against the arm of the couch while keeping a good watch on what the guys were doing. Seeing Matt pace a bit in front of me while looking over the lyrics, I smile up at him and reach over far enough to grab a hold of his pants.

 

“Hey, you okay?” I asked with a bit of concern in my voice.

 

Matt turned his glance to me with a soft smile, “Yeah, I’m fine babe. Just a bit nervous.”  
  
“There is no need to be nervous Matt,” I assured him as my hand stroked along his hips that was covered by the fabric of his jeans, “I went through it and yes, it’s a bit nerve-wracking but once you do the first recording of the first song, it flows by easier. Just take a deep breath, okay?”

 

Smiling a bit wider, Matt leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, “Thanks baby. Just relax here for a bit until we are done for the day. I can take you out somewhere to eat if you want?”

 

“Such as ice cream?” I giggled, seeing him roll his eyes as he stood up with a sexy smirk.

 

“It’s always ice cream, huh?” he chuckled.

 

“Yup,” I popped the ‘p’, “But you always love getting ice cream,” I winked at him.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I,” he smirked wider, revealing adorable dimples in his cheeks.

 

Giggling softly with butterflies roaming in my stomach, I pat his ass lightly with my left palm, “Get back to work.”

 

“Well stop distracting me,” he laughed before walking off to get closer to the recording booth so he could watch his friends work on the songs.

 

            Watching them work over the songs for the next several hours was rather interesting but thank goodness that Val and Michelle were around to keep me company. Val ordered pizza for all of us, knowing that the guys will be feasting the hell out of that, which they did. Every time that Matt came out of the recording box for his vocal sessions, he would come sit by me to chat and run his hand through his hair, which was very comforting. Overall, the experience of Avenged Sevenfold in the studio was rather very relaxing and quite amusing, especially by the fact that my brother is a crazy fucker.

 

            Going over the tracks that the guys did for their first album, overall I thought they were very interesting to listen to. **To End the Rapture** was instantly a favorite of mine, mostly because of the guitar sound to it that was pretty sick. **Turn the Other Way** was rather very interesting and **Darkness Surrounding** was pretty badass. With **For The Art of Subconscious Illusion** , Val offered to do a single short part in the song, since I was really not up to fracturing my vocal cords with the demonic screaming, which was what she had to do. **We Come Out at Night** was rather pretty good for my taste and **Lips of Deceit** was another favorite of mine from the album. And then there is **Warmness on the Soul** , Matt and I’s love song, which was my top favorite out of all of it just because it was lyrical and always touched me. The rest of the songs, which were **An Epic Time Wasted** , **Breaking Their Hold** , **Forgotten Faces** , **Thick and Thin** (awesome song), **Streets** , and **Shattered By Broken Dreams** , were pretty damn good. I was very impressed with how they created this first album.

 

            After a few days of creating the music in the studio, Matt and the others were completely exhausted and worn out. To cheer them up a bit, Val and I helped book them into a show at Chain Reaction, which made Jimmy jump for joy. Brian immediately pointed out that we had to party about all of this that was _for real_ happening for A7X. They were taking the big leap and I was very proud of them.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

“Shadows, here’s another shot!” Harvey shouted out as he passed out his filled shot glass to Matt, who ran by my side to grab it.

 

Taking a sip of my beer while sitting on the bar stool, I watched Matt stand right in front of me with the shot still in his hand, “I will never get used to calling you Shadows, ya know,” I pointed out, my finger poking his chest that was covered in a “Metallica” tee.

 

Matt smirked before taking the shot quickly and placing the glass on the bar top, “I know babe,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss me lips that tasted of the liquor.

 

Letting out a soft giggle against his lips, I gently pulled my head back to break away, “I still think it is ridiculous for you guys to have your stage names named after yourselves.”

 

“I think it’s cool,” he chuckled with a wink and dimples dotting his cheeks.

 

“Yeah _you_ do,” I rolled my eyes with a grin, “They are cool names but…usually it is the fans that make them up for the guys…or girls. Since you are called M Shadows, what does that call me? Ashley Shadows? Sullivan Shadows? A Shadows?”

 

Matt laughed, “No, no babe. You can keep your beautiful name.”

 

“I thought so,” I winked at him before slipping out of his grip, “I’ll catch ya soon. Gonna’ talk to my crazy-ass brother.”

 

Seeing Matt smirk and shake his head, I couldn’t help but giggle as I quickly walked up to Jimmy, who was sitting on one of the low brown tables with a beer in his hand, “Hey, Jimbo!” I called out.

 

Seeing him glance at me, he only smirked cockily, “That is ‘The Rev’, sis.”

 

I rolled my eyes with a scoff, “Whatever, I’m still calling you Jimmy.”

 

“Fine,” he puffed out his lower lip in a childish pout, making me giggle.

 

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” I snickered.

 

“Don’t be such a baby,” he mimicked me in a high voice, making me laugh out loud.

 

“You are a mean woman,” Jimmy joked as he jumped off the table and stood right in front of me.

 

I gasped, “I am not!”

 

Jimmy smirked, “You always make fun of me.”

 

“You always attack me in your bone crushing hugs that suffocate the fuck out of me,” I giggled.

 

“Hey!” Jimmy gasped, “Everyone loves Jimmy hugs!” he flailed his hands up.

 

“Of course they do, DUH,” I chuckled before playfully punching his right arm.

 

“Brother abuse!” he shouted while trying to defend himself, making me laugh out loud as Brian and Justin look at us with raised eyebrows.

 

“She abuses everybody,” I heard David say as he walked by me.

 

“Yup I do,” I giggled, smacking David’s arm playfully as he kept walking, “And it looks like I’m driving Matt home tonight.”

 

            Once the party continued on until late at night, we had the best celebration to Avenged Sevenfold that we could so far ever have. A new future waits for us and with A7X following right on our trail, there is no stopping us. I will do everything in my power to get A7X to the top right by our side. That is a promise I will keep for the rest of my life.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Another set of months have passed by that led to this very important day for all of Avenged Sevenfold. Since November where they first recorded, they have been high on their heels for the outcome of what the album would be like. Matt would check his e-mail literally three times a day to just know if there were any problems or certain important meetings to be informed of. During that time, there has been no word from _Goodlife Records_ , which made Matt a bit nervous. Matt had a skill for hiding his nervousness very well but as his girlfriend, I always sensed that he was a bit tense at times.

 

            Right after Christmas, Matt and I stayed in the cabin, that David’s family owned, in order to get some relaxation and time away from everyone else. From just staying there for a full weekend, it felt peaceful and made us have time to recharge for the upcoming events. Spending time alone with Matt is the best thing in the world, which makes me excited for when the day comes when we move in with each other. Being in his embrace for the whole weekend was the best comfort I could ever get. The way every time his hands touched my exposed skin made my nerves spark with delight. His lips were always soft and passionate when it came to kissing, even when it was just a peck on the lips. Even his body in general can give me some serious cravings for the lust we share with each other. And let’s not forget how I can never get over that gorgeous dimpled smile of his either. No matter how many times I have seen it in my life, I still feel my insides melt from just the sight of it.

 

            When January came by and was beginning to come to an end, Matt received e-mails about the release of his record, which was the 31st. Chain Reaction’s manager got a hold of him to confirm his show that was going to get into full gear on February 3rd. Knowing that all of this was happening to Matt in a one week time period was driving him up the wall with excitement. Jimmy was no different.

 

            As we past the 31st of January, the record was reaching to over 200 copies being sold in the area and around. Honestly, I was very proud of them for getting into their first step of putting themselves out there. If it weren’t for Val and Michelle helping me out with them, A7X would have some little more difficulty…just maybe. But as of now on this day of February 3rd, it was A7X’s moment to shine.

 

“Really Jim? Why did you let your hair grow out like that,” I groaned, staring at his dark hair that was waved upwards in different directions.

 

Jim grinned, “It fits my insane personality. You don’t like?”  


“You look like a young fucked up version of Dr. Frankenstein!” I flailed my arms in the air, making Jim burst out laughing.

 

“Well that fits perfectly then,” he grinned cockily.

 

I face-palmed, “You just look like a psycho moron,” I giggled, my eyes turning back to his crazy-ass hair.

 

“But I am a psycho moron!”

 

“Ugh I give up!” I groaned out before crossing my arms over my chest, “This reminds me so much about your past band, Pinkly Smooth. Your ugly-ass kamino, which I am so glad you aren’t wearing that now, and your crazy-ass hair that makes you look like you got electrocuted,” I giggled.

 

Jim smirked while walking towards me and hugging me in one of his famous bone-crushing hugs, “Love you too, sis.”

 

“C-Can’t…Breathe….Jim!” I gasped with a breathy laugh.

 

“Jesus, dude, don’t break my girlfriend,” Matt chuckled, seeing his figure come out from the door to the dressing room we were in.

 

Jim finally let me go and turned to stare at Matt, “Well she’s my sis so I have the permission to crush her back with my hugs whenever I feel like it.”

 

“Uh no,” I smirked while rubbing my lower back from the ache, “You do not have the permission to snap my spine in half like a twig.”

 

Jim turned to me with a puppy-dog frown, “But…I been doing that all your life! You never had a problem with that until this douche came along,” Jim pointed over to Matt with his thumb while trying to hide the smirk on his face.

 

“Hey!” Matt gasped, feeling offended, “I been watching your back your whole life, Sullivan,” he glared playfully.

 

“Technically uh no,” Jim pointed out in this weird sassy tone, “You been my friend since I was 10 so that is only half of my life, nitwit.”

 

I scrunched my lips together with a small snort, nearly failing at trying to prevent myself from laughing.

 

“Well what the fuck ever,” Matt growled, not able to prevent the smirk growing on his lips, “Just get back to your drums and warm up, you crazy fucker,” he chuckled.

 

“That is Mr. Crazy Fucker to you, Sanders,” Jimmy pointed out with a grin before leaving the dressing room.

 

Seeing Matt look at me with a slightly confused look, I only laugh at him and shrug, “Hey, just because I am his fraternal sister doesn’t mean that I know what fully goes in that mind of his.”

 

Matt smirked lightly, “That I can believe…but either way, you are just as psycho as he is half of the time.”

 

“Touché, _Shadows_ ,” I giggled.

 

 

            When the time came to where A7X had to be on stage, I could feel the butterflies flowing through my stomach, meaning that I was excited as hell for them to get at this point. My band was with me as well to watch them play while we stood on the sidelines, along with Val and Michelle. Before Matt went on stage, I gave him the special good luck kiss and a pat on that fine ass to build up a bit more confidence on his part. In my heart, I knew he would kick major ass on that stage no matter what. From the looks of the crowd, they seemed to be very ready for this night to go completely insane.

 

            Once the lights dimmed and the crowd was cheering, Val, Michelle and I cheered for them once they came on stage to perform their opening song, **To End the Rapture** , one of my top favorites. The crowd was singing along to the lyrics that Matt was presenting of the song into the microphone. His vocals were pretty damn good, making a bright smile etch on my face. As a few more of their songs off the album went on, I carefully watched over the players kick as much ass as they could on that small stage in front of a crowded room of people. Synyster Gates and Zacky fit perfectly as duets to the guitar solos, Justin Sane was pretty spot on with his bass chords, and my brother was surely breaking the fuck out of those drums with sweat slicking over his shirtless body.

 

            Once their short performance was at its end, which was around 20 minutes, the crowd applauded their live session on stage before the guys got off and headed to the back. Smiling over at Val and Michelle once we had a clearing to move out, I watch them lead the way to the backstage to congratulate the guys and hopefully party afterwards.

 

Getting down the narrow hallway, I could hear shouting coming from one of the empty rooms, making me furrow my eyebrows. Turning around the corridor, Val and I enter the room while the rest of the group waits outside.

 

“We told you guys specifically that you could only play for fucking 15 minutes!” yelled out the tall man, who was the venue manager, “Now the whole damn schedule is off!”

 

Looking over at Matt, who was standing right in front of him, I could tell that he was fuming, “Look here, man, we came here specifically to play a great show for the crowd. Could you not see that you probably made a great night by the looks of how wild the crowd was!”

 

“Who knows, you could of fucking bombed it,” the manager spat, “When you come under _my_ roof, you play by _my_ fucking rules.”

 

“Well we never got that fucking memo!” Matt yelled out at him with his fists clenched and the guys in the back becoming uneasy.

 

“It was never stated in the files,” Zack stated in a calmer voice.

 

“Well maybe you guys are too fucking blind to notice that it precisely says it in the fucking papers!” the manager yelled, nearly at Matt’s face, “Next time when or if you come back, you will follow my fucking orders here, understood?”

 

“Fuck you man,” Matt spat, “We are just doing our fucking job!”

 

“Stop the fighting,” I demanded lightly, my hands going up defensively once the manager snapped his ugly glare on me, “This isn’t solving anything.”

 

“Back away, bitch, I wasn’t talking to you,” the manager pointed his finger at me.

 

_The fuck is this guy’s problem!?_

“Don’t fucking talk to my girlfriend like that!” Matt thundered, “She’s only trying to help out!”  
  
The manager huffed in anger, “I want you,” he looks from me to everyone else, “All of you…out of my venue! You are banned for 2 years for your nasty conduct. Don’t make me have to get security in here to throw you guys out.”

 

Before Matt could shout back, I immediately walked up to him and grabbed his arm, “We were just leaving,” I nodded, not daring to give out any dirty look or attitude to the manager to only cause more trouble.

 

Wrapping my arm around Matt’s strong torso, I helped out to escort him out of the room and prevent his anger from going too far. After all, he does have a serious bad temper.

 

This night turned from the best to the worst.

 

  
*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

 

            Once everyone drove their separate ways after getting all the stuff packed up in one of Daniel’s vans, I decided to drive Matt to my place in his truck, knowing that it would be a very horrible idea for him to drive with this anger steaming off of him. The drive to my place was quiet, noticing that when I looked over at him for a brief moment, his elbow was resting on the door with his mouth buried in his hand. He looked very upset and since he has not said a single word yet, I can just tell that this fight completely pushed his buttons.

 

            Arriving at my house, I park Matt’s truck in the driveway before getting out of the vehicle and escorting Matt to the front door. With his hands in his pockets and his head hanging a bit low, I sighed and slowly turned the key to unlock the door to the house. Throwing my purse to the side and noticing that the room was very dark, which probably showed that my parents are in bed, I turn around to see Matt closing the door behind him and locking it. That angry frown was still on his face and honestly I don’t blame him.

 

            Guiding him to the couch, I gently push him down so he sits on the cushions before I begin to rest myself on the right of him, “Matt…”

 

Matt didn’t respond right away, “Yeah…”

 

“Look at me,” I said in a soft tone while my left hand rested on his right thigh.

 

Watching Matt slowly turn his gaze to me, he slowly reveals a very faint smile, “Yeah babe?”

 

Rubbing his thigh a bit more sensually, I curled my lips into a soft comforting smile, “It’s not your fault…you didn’t know. None of us knew about it, actually. The guy is just an asshole…”  
  
“I know,” he sighed, his right hand running through his hair, “It’s just…it just sucks that this had to happen on this night…out of all nights.”

 

I frowned, “I know Matt…but we will all get through this.”

 

“I sure hope-“

 

“No,” I cut him off, my hand moving to underneath his chin to gently grasp it, “We **will** get through this. No negativity here, mister.”

 

Matt finally smirked but only lightly, “I’ll try not to be so negative…”

 

“Time will pass okay?” I assured him, “Things will get better. It was just one venue show and did you see the crowd? They were fucking insane.”

 

Matt chuckled, his hand intertwining with mine, “Yeah I know.”

 

“So don’t think so negatively, because you guys fucking kicked ass,” I smiled, “That guy was just a fucktard. You didn’t deserve any of that bullshit yelling. So starting tomorrow, we will start fresh and leave all of this behind…okay?”

 

Matt smiled even wider, his dimples dotting his cheeks, “Alright,” he nodded before leaning in towards me to kiss me softly on the lips.

 

“Just rest here for the night…I’ll explain this to my parents tomorrow,” I giggled, making him grin.

 

With the luck of calming him down, we were able to sleep peacefully through the night…and hope for the better to come.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

            Chain Reaction was quite a punch in the gut for Matt and the guys. For a little over a week since that very night, they have been laying off a bit to get their minds back together. For a few of those nights during the week, I had Matt stay over and try to cheer him up a bit, since he was pretty much the main victim in the situation and it bothered me to hear from him that he thought he was the reason that caused trouble. For being a big troublemaker in the past and living on serious guilt, Matt always had a hard time getting over things that he pretty much blames himself for. I would try to talk some sense into him but that doesn’t always work at times. So I would lay it off for a bit…

 

            As another week passed, Harvey made a call during that period to talk to A7X about coming back to his place to do a show. I pretty much forced Matt to say yes and to “get his head out of his ass” so he knows that he kicks a lot of ass on stage and that the fans want more.

 

            Now it has been a little over a month since that night at Chain Reaction and A7X has had two sold out shows. Obviously, the fans were very pissed that Chain Reaction put them down but yet, what more can you do? All of that was left in the past as of now and we hope to not have to go through that shit again. During A7X’s shows, we performed with them but decided to be courteous enough for them to headline this time. I wanted Matt and the guys to have the spotlight more than my group as of now. Even both of our merchandise were being sold off the charts, making us build a little more spending money and increase our savings for a touring vehicle.

 

            Now that March was coming to an end, Val and I decided to work on building our own websites for both ‘Fear the Raven’ and ‘Avenged Sevenfold’. It was time for the social network to gain more notice of us. Hiring a specialist on website building named Tony Fornegan, we walked him through with building an “A7X” website and a “FTR” website but have them connect to each other, so the main page would be having two links: one leads to ‘Avenged Sevenfold’s website and the other to ‘Fear the Raven’s site. We handed him the wants and needs that both of the bands wanted to see on the site and Tony ended up taking it like a pro. The site was now under construction and we were very interested in seeing it in the ending result.

 

            Heading into the beginning of April 2001, I made an appointment with a tattoo artist to get another tattoo but this time on my right upper shoulder. The left shoulder was colored in my dragon tattoo. But for this other shoulder, I plan on getting A7X’s Deathbat all styled up with flames. Just mentioning that to Matt made him very touched.

 

“This might hurt like hell for me, just saying,” I warned Matt as he parked the car in front of the shop.

 

“I bet,” he nodded as he pulled out the key from the ignition and opened the car door, “It’s going to go a bit over your bone there so I can imagine you might be twitching a bit.”

 

“Very much so,” I chuckled, hopping out of the truck and going beside Matt in front of the vehicle, “If you ever make me laugh during the artist’s process and screw him up, I will smash your dick with my fist.”

 

Matt’s eyes widened with his mouth parted slightly, “Jesus babe. No need for that! I need my manhood!” he gulped.

 

I laughed out loud by his expression while patting his broad shoulder, “I’m just messing with you, Matt. But yet…a bit serious at the same time,” I giggled before opening that shop’s door for us and heading right into the air-conditioned lobby.

 

“Hey, Ashley, what’s up?” grinned the tattoo artist behind the desk of the lobby that was by the name of Erik Hunt.

 

            Erik Hunt was quite the tattooed hunk. His black hair was nearing his shoulders and had a wavy texture to it. The way his light blue eyes lit from the sun’s light made them look like ocean jewels, along with his perfect bright teeth that made my insides flutter. His muscle structure was very much like Matt’s, but with having sleeves of tattoos that were fully complete. Erik’s sleeveless ‘Pantera’ tee hugged his strong torso and his black cargo shorts revealed his lower exposed leg that was darkened by a good tan. When Matt noticed my bright “flirty” smile at Erik, he immediately steamed with slight jealousy… which confused me.

 

“Hey Erik,” I smiled brightly as I neared the desk he sat behind in, “I came for my appointment on my tattoo.”  
  
“The Deathbat tattoo,” he nodded with that grin still on his face, his gaze soon going to Matt, “And you must be M Shadows, right?”

 

Matt nodded, his smile stretching, “Yes, that would be me.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Erik chuckled as he shook Matt’s hand rather firmly, “Ashley talks to me all about you at times.”

 

Matt raised his eyebrow and looked at me, “At times?”

 

I rolled my eyes rather playfully, “Erik and I hang a bit every week. We met up about 2 months ago when I went with Jimmy to get his tattoo done.”

 

Matt blinked, “I never knew about him.”

 

“I thought I did tell you,” I raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging his skeptical look off of my shoulders, “Well now you know him,” I giggled as I turned to Erik.

 

“Ready?” Erik smirked, his hand gesturing to the room nearby.

 

I saluted to him with a small laugh, “Yes, sir,” I giggled before heading into the room with Matt right behind me.

 

Sitting down in the small room that had bright red walls of hundreds of clippings from magazines and posters, I rested against a black-cushioned couch that faced across from the desk that had all the equipment to Erik’s art. Matt on the other hand sat on the black steel chair that rested near the couch’s arm.

 

“Alright,” Erik breathed as he sat in his black mobile chair across from me, “So you have a drawing of it and everything with you?”

 

“Yup,” I grinned as I got the piece of paper out of my purse that showed the artwork, “Here you go.”

 

On the paper revealed a colored design of a “Deathbat” with it’s fanged mouth outstretched downwards that made it look like it was screeching into the air. Among it’s darkened bat wings were scatters of bright yellow and red flames that danced among its design.

 

Erik smirked down at it, “Very nicely drawn,” he placed it on the table near him, “You certainly do have some serious talent.”

 

“Yes she does,” Matt pointed out rather tensely before clearing his throat, making me stare at him with confusion on my face.

 

_Is he seriously that jealous because I guess he “never heard” of me mentioning Erik?_

Erik only chuckled, not oblivious to Matt’s strange behavior, “Well since it’s going to be on where you want it to be, it might sting a little,” he informed before turning around in his chair with the needle-gun in his hand, “Might want to keep her focused, Shadows,” he grinned.

 

“Eh, I’m no whimp,” I giggled, “I’m a strong girl, I can handle it.”

 

Erik smirked, “Oh I know. Now lay down if you would like. I want you to be comfortable because this whole session might take a while.”

 

“No problem,” I smiled before lying down on the couch where my right shoulder was bare to Erik and my other shoulder was resting against the back of the couch.

 

Matt decided to go sit on the other chair on the other side of the couch so that he was able too look down at my face with an adorable smile. Resting my arms on the couch’s arm, I let Matt’s hand roam over my skin to keep me soothed while Erik did the tattoo on my shoulder.

 

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

As the day furthered into the night, Matt and I decided to walk along the shore of the beach to get some air on my shoulder’s sensitive skin that was bandaged from the tattoo. I wanted to talk to him alone while the others were around a bonfire further down. The way he acted today kind of made me wonder…a lot.

 

Holding his hand as our arms swayed lightly, I could feel the cool breeze of the shoreline dance across my light skin as I looked up at him, “Matt?”

 

His gaze slowly turned to me with a soft smile, “Yeah Ash?”

 

I sighed, my gaze slowly turning away from him, “Can I ask you something?”

 

I can tell Matt was furrowing his eyebrows at me from the corner of my eye, “Sure?”

 

Closing my eyes, I let out a soft exhale as my hand clenched his a bit harder, “Do you not trust me or something?”

 

Matt immediately stopped in his tracks, making me halt rather abruptly, “Why are you saying that?” his voice rather calm.

 

Slowly turning my blue-eyed gaze up at him that was clouded by worry, I smile weakly, “Because you…you seemed very jealous and tense at the tattoo shop earlier today. You didn’t talk much to me during the whole appointment…and you barely said anything when we left.”

 

Matt’s jaw clench as his eyes turned toward the sand, “It’s not what you think, Ash…”

 

“Then what is it?” I asked with a more firm voice.

 

Matt looked back at me, he sighed and began shifting his body so that both of his hands were resting on my waist while he gave me full attention, “I guess…when I see you eyeing guys like him…I get a little awkward at the feeling.”

 

“Why?”

 

Matt sighed again, “Because…I just…” he groaned and cursed under his breath at his own frustration from trying to speak normally, “Because I have known you since we were kids and now that I finally have you as my girl, I’m afraid that…you or another guy would pull you away from me.”

 

I blinked; completely shocked that he would say such a thing, “Matt…w-why would you ever think such a thing?”

 

Matt shook his head slowly, “I-I don’t know Ash…I guess my mind likes to play tricks.”

 

“Quite ridiculous tricks, if you ask me,” I added before I reached my right hand up to place it on his left cheek, “You know I wouldn’t ever cheat on you or leave you…right?”

 

Matt’s gaze pierced tensely into mine, “I know, babe,” he smiled faintly, “I guess…I just have this paranoid fear of loosing you.”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips before pulling back ever so slightly, “You will never loose me, Matt. You are the first and only guy who has ever made me feel…so loved. I used to have nothing to live for besides my family…until now. You saved me countless times in my life that…I wouldn’t know what I would do without you, let alone repay you.”

 

Matt’s lips curled into an adorable dimpled grin before he leaned in to kiss me passionately with his arms strongly wrapped around my waist. We both lost our breaths for a moment there until we pulled away to glance at each other again.

 

“Thank you Ash,” Matt said with that beautiful smile still on his face, “That was…really nice to hear that from you.”

 

I grinned, “Now you never have to worry about that again. Because when we start doing far greater things in bigger concerts, there will be guys going all over the place with me for damn sure. That’s how the rock world is…so get used to it,” I giggled, “I may be flirty at times but I know for a big chance that I would never **ever** give you up for anyone in the world…you must know that.”

 

Matt chuckled, “I would sure hope so, babe.”

 

“Good,” I smiled before leaning in to kiss him one more time, “Now let’s head back to the bonfire. I’m getting quite hungry.”

 

            Once Matt and I headed back to our circle of friends near the bonfire, all of the tension was left behind us and soon, we were overcome with the happy company of our dearest friends. David shared some of his wacky stories about Daniel and Jack being total idiots at their own private parties that made everyone burst out laughing. Cam Rackam joined in shortly to bring us more beers from everyone but of course being on guard for any authorities to be lurking by. We were far into the beach in front of some rocks that blocked the public view so we had slim chances of being caught in the open in the late night.

 

            As the night died down, a good amount of the group left to get home for some sleep while Brian, Michelle, David, Val, Matt, and I stayed behind. That was a time where we weren’t afraid to talk about our stories about being couples and all. I was lying on Matt’s chest the whole time looking at the stars while listening in. Seeing the clear dark blue sky of bright stars was always the most relaxing sight in the world to me. I can’t wait for the day to come where I can fly high among the sky and get a better look.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

It was already May 2001 and today was the start of Avenged Sevenfold’s first music video for my favorite song, “Warmness on the Soul”. Honestly, I am quite touched that out of all the songs to start first, Matt and the guys agreed on that one. I ended up even gushing even more when Matt said he wanted me to be in the music video. This video was just going to be a showing of the live performance of the song and then some random footage of the guys chatting, walking along the streets, and practicing. It was to include shots of me just doing some assigned acts like lying around while writing in a notebook to make it look like I’m songwriting. The whole video was to focus on the relationship between the guys and how Matt and I get through with having our own separate bands of separate genres. Even though it isn’t going to be as crazy as my band’s first music video of “Beneath Me”, I was still very happy to even be a part of it.

 

“Is there anything I’m suppose to wear for this?” I whined as Matt was fixing up his black button up shirt in the dressing room we were in at Harvey’s, “I don’t want to look like shit for your _first_ music video.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes in the reflection of the mirror, “You look _fine_ , jeeze,” he chuckled, “I rather you look like yourself in this music video because after all, I made this song for you.”

 

“Which I am truly thankful for,” I smiled brightly as I walked up to behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, “I can’t wait when this is finished so I can see it turn out awesome in the end.”

 

“Me too, Ash,” he nodded before turning around to face me, my arms still wrapped around his waist, “Honestly you look quite hot.”

  
Looking up at him as I felt his arms around my bare waist that wasn’t covered by my black tube top, I smiled, “Really? Sorry if I am so annoyingly insecure at times,” I puffed out my lower lip.

 

Matt smirked, “It’s understandable. Plus these leather black jeans you are wearing have a nice outline of you ass.”

 

I gasped and smacked his face playfully, “You perv,” I giggled.

 

Matt laughed, “You know it,” he said before leaning in to kiss me delicately on the lips, feeling one of his hands go through my straightened black hair that flowed to the middle of my back.

 

Pulling back to try to catch my breath that I seemed to have lost in the kiss, I look up at him and smile, “You better finish up.”

 

“I’m already done,” he smiled with dimples dotting his cheeks, “Shall we proceed to the set?”

 

I grinned, “Absolutely.”

 

Moving to the side so Matt could lead the way, his right hand grabbed my left one to escort me out of the room and towards the set, where we awaited a long shift that results in pure exhaustion.

 

 

            Once the music video actually started, the director we hired gave all of us special instruction on how we should proceed throughout the entire filming session. For half of the time, Matt and the guys did a fake performance of the song on stage with very vibrant red lighting. For shots of Val, she roamed along a section outside of the venue to do some slightly dramatic stances, as if there was a struggle waiting to happen. I on the other hand was viewed playing on the piano and writing stuff in a notebook, which I actually ended up writing just random stuff that went through my head at the time. The music video wasn’t that much of a busy ordeal for we were able to pretty much complete it within a day and a half. It didn’t surprise us that we were exhausted as hell afterwards.

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

            It has been later in the week since the day of the video and we all just ended up chilling at each other’s houses to enjoy being around each other’s company. But one thing that bothered me was that Justin Sane was nowhere to be seen since the ending of the music video…not even at the small meetings or hangouts. And at times, he usually is with us constantly, but doesn’t say much. He was quite a quiet kid…but a very nice one.

 

“We should probably check up on him,” I informed Matt as I grabbed my black leather jacket and checking my watch to notice it was around 3:00 pm, “This is all very fishy Matt. I have a feeling there might be something very wrong.”

 

Matt nodded as he got his black coat on and grabbed his keys, “I know where he is at, since the only place I know of is his dad’s place.”

 

“We should get there then,” I sighed, “I’m a little worried.”

 

Walking with Matt out the door into the rainy day of Cali, I immediately hop into his truck before he gets in the driver’s seat and ignites the engine. Backing out rather quickly, he revs off down the street towards the destination of Justin’s house. My whole body was tense the entire way there, making my palms sweaty. Once we finally ended up arriving at his place in a mere five minutes, we noticed that his dad wasn’t home…but his car was still there.

 

Feeling my heart pound in my ears as I got out of the truck once Matt parked it, I walked right behind him towards the door to the open garage, which was always unlocked for reasons unknown. Standing in front of the door within the white-walled garage that was cluttered with carpentry tools and lawn equipment, Matt knocked on the hard white wood with his fist, hoping it was loud enough so Justin could hopefully hear.

 

“Justin? It’s Matt…you here?” he yelled out, his eyes moving about the door, “We are coming in okay?”

 

Placing his palm on the bronze doorknob, he twists it and gives pressure on the wooden door to slowly make it open. Walking right in to, what seemed like, the kitchen, I could see there were quite a few empty beer bottles around the brown counter top. I sure hope those were his dad’s from a while ago and not Justin’s. Walking out of the kitchen and towards a brown wooden staircase nearby, Matt and I made sure to wipe our feet off on a matt before strolling right on to the grey carpet to prevent any damage on the flooring (not like that was a huge deal now but we at least wanted to be courteous).

 

“Justin?” Matt yelled out towards the top of the stairs, “You there? It’s Ash and I.”

 

Hearing no answer within a 30 second mark, I looked at Matt from behind him with concerned eyes, “I hope he’s alright,” I whispered.

 

“Guess we will find out,” he whispered back at me before walking up the grey-carpeted staircase, hearing each step make the wood creak beneath him.

 

Letting out a long exhale, I quickly but patiently make my way up behind him, hoping to dear god that Justin was all right.

 

“Justin?” Matt called out again as we headed left down the hallway, where Matt seemed to know that that was the direction of Justin’s room, “We haven’t heard from you for days, you alright?”

 

“Something is very wrong,” I said in a soft tone, feeling my body shake a bit once Matt came face to face with a brown wooden door to, what seemed like, Justin’s room.

 

The door was slightly cracked open, which Matt took the opportunity to peak his eye in a bit before slowly opening it up with a loud creak, “Justin?”

 

Seeing Matt immediately come to a halt and freeze, I almost run up to stand beside him, feeling my hands come up to my mouth and my eyes widen at the sight before me, “Justin?” I yelled in pure shock.

 

Justin was lying on the floor on his stomach with a bottle of red prescribed liquid spilled all over the blue carpeting. He had no shirt on, making it reveal his skin that was very pale. Light blue jeans covered his lower half but seemed a bit ripped towards the bottom. His arms were on either side of his head and by the looks of how long the liquid as been sitting on the blue carpet, he was like this since early this morning.

 

“Justin!” Matt shouted out before immediately crouching down to shake him rather violently, “Justin! Wake up, man!”

 

Grabbing the prescribed bottle off the floor, I took a good look at the label: red cough syrup. Dear God, he must have overdosed on this shit by drinking the whole damn thing. Looking on the white dresser to the left of me, I saw a note that looked a lot like a suicide note by how tense the writing was in my view. I only skimmed it…not able to focus from the adrenaline of fear that ravaged through me like a plague. It seemed that Justin was very clinically depressed for a long time but for sure hid it very well from everyone else. I knew there was something wrong but I could never get through it.

 

“Ash, call 911” Matt demanded with panic in his voice, his hands still trying to shake him awake.

 

Getting out my phone from my purse with shaking hands, my breathing became very hard as I immediately dialed the numbers 9-1-1 before putting the phone to my left ear. It took a rather quick two rings before the line picked up.

 

“911 what’s your emergency?” said a stern female voice.

 

“I-I have a friend who is lying on the ground completely unconscious,” I stammered, “By the looks of it, he drank a whole bottle of cough syrup before hand-probably from early this morning by the looks of it. We need an ambulance-right away.”

 

“We will send one there as soon as possible,” said the voice before I gave the address to the place and hung up, worrying sick out of my mind.

 

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

Sitting in the waiting room rather impatiently with a cluster of chattering taking up the surroundings around all of us, I tried to comfort Matt a bit by rubbing his back, knowing that even that won’t calm him down. He had his elbows on his knees with his hands folded together underneath his chin and a very stern look across his face. His left leg was fidgeting rather impatiently and anxiously for answers about Justin’s condition. Even all the other guys like Brian, Zack, David, were very worried, along with Val and Michelle. This whole morning was a total scary nightmare. I just couldn’t believe that Justin would do this…but I can’t blame him for his mental condition right?

 

“Justin Sane?” said a doctor in white from near the desk.

 

Matt and I immediately stood up and walked towards the doctor, “Yes?”

 

“We tried to contact Justin’s father but he seemed to be stuck in traffic at the moment,” the doctor informed, “But we have recovered Justin from his unconscious state.”

 

Matt and I both let out a sigh of relief, soon hearing the guys let out the same response from far behind us in their seats.

 

“But…I’m afraid there are still some bad conditions,” the doctor stated rather lowly, making my heart clench again.

 

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, “What bad conditions?”

 

The doctor sighed and nudged his head towards the hallway, “Walk with me. Only you two though since you and her were the witnesses and founders of this.”

 

Matt nodded and alerted the guys to stay back in the waiting room before him and I walked down the hallway near the doctor’s side, trying to ignore the massive amount of chattering and machine noises around us.

 

“When we recovered Justin from his slight coma,” the doctor began while looking through a file in his hand as we all walked farther down the hallway, “We also found out that he isn’t fully in his state of mind.”

 

“What do you mean?” Matt replied with a very anxious tone.

 

“Well, since he nearly drank that whole bottle of cough syrup, he took enough of it in to permanently damage his own brain. The syrup fried his brain almost completely…but he was lucky enough to be alive.”

 

Matt let out a long sigh of pure uneasiness, his right hand going through his short dark hair rather roughly as the doctor stopped at one of the medical rooms, “You may see him though. He might not fully remember you. But we are considering in putting him in a mental institution because of his suicidal attempt and severe clinical depression. This stuff is very serious and needs to be monitored. His father will be here shortly to take care of the matters and paperwork.”

 

Matt’s jaw clench, “All right…thanks doctor.”

 

The doctor smiled weakly, “No problem…just make it quick though. It is best for him and his father to be alone for this, along with the other doctors coming in to take care of his paperwork and transfers.”

 

Watching the doctor walk away, I could feel the ache in my chest even grow now to the point where I wanted to throw up. This whole situation was a knife in the heart for not just Matt’s band, but for all of us. Justin was such a good kid…we just never saw this coming. It hit us like a wave of fucking bricks.

 

When we went into the room, we barely could say anything to Justin because he was just totally out of reality as of now. He couldn’t remember much of what happened or us. Our hearts were in pain from the sight of seeing Justin like this. It was only a matter of time before Justin’s father arrived and we decided to leave. And now, it is in fate’s hands of when Justin is sent away to be on watch 24/7 and A7X is left heartbroken without a bassist.

 

But we are grateful for one thing: Matt and I found Justin quick enough before death came walking through the front door.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Its been a little over a few months since that horrifying incident with Justin Sane. Like what the doctor said, he was transported to the nearest mental institution to be monitored day and night for who knows how long. His father thanked us with great praise for finding him just in time before he could of died right on that floor of his room. We, as in every member of both of our bands, were destroyed when Justin went through this traumatic time of his life that nearly cost his life, but for sure cost his position in Avenged Sevenfold as a bass player. The guys thought that they were never going to get a bass player because first, Matt Wendt left and now, Justin nearly committed a full attempt at suicide. You might be thinking that we were in deep shit right now…but luckily, we weren’t.

 

Thanks to Brian and my brother, Jimmy, Avenged Sevenfold was able to find a new replacement for the bass, yet again. His name is Dameon Ashe and from the conversations I had with him, he was a really cool kid…but he seemed a little out of place. At times I even wonder if we would ever find the right bassist to be a part of our family for a very long-term period. I guess we would just have to stick to this for now.

 

Now that it was towards the end of September, both FTR and A7X were really looking forward to touring out a lot more than just going around our hometown. It was time for the entire country to hear us play in front of their very eyes.

 

And just in time, we get an e-mail and a couple of phone calls that tell us if we would be interested in joining in the “Take Action Tour” with Shadows Fall and Mushroomhead in 2002. Without hesitation, we immediately said yes.

 

So now we need a tour vehicle…

 

“God, these are so overly expensive,” I groaned as I looked at the red price tag on one of the smaller “tour busses”, “We won’t be able to get a nice tour bus,” I whined.

 

“We have to start somewhere,” Matt shrugged near me as his gaze went around the lot of hundreds of cars.

 

I sighed, “I know…but I at least want to travel comfortably,” I rubbed the back of my neck.

 

Matt smiled in a rather perverted expression, “Well…you will be comfortable laying against me every night while we rock our way over to each concert,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

I rolled my eyes and laughed, “Really? Yeah, let’s fuck in front of all your friends,” I said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh can I watch?” Brian exclaimed from several feet away.

 

I glared at him while Matt began laughing in the background, “Yeah you wish you can see me with no clothes on,” I scoffed with a half-sided smirk.

 

Brian shrugged as he began walking closer to us, “As long as Michelle joins with me, we can make it a foursome!”

 

“Not unless I shove my foot up your ass hard enough that shit comes out of your mouth, pervert!” I yelled back at him with a playful glare.

 

Brian gaped at me, “You are so sadistic!”

 

“But I love her that way,” Matt chuckled as he walked over to one of the large white vans nearby.

 

“Yeah, of course you do, you dimpled freak,” Brian scoffed.

 

Matt raised an eyebrow at him, “Really? Calling me a ‘dimpled freak’? That the best you got Haner?”

 

“God you are so immature, Gates,” I heard Arin say from behind me.

 

“Oh what-the-fuck-ever,” Brian said before he stuck his tongue out childishly at Arin and walked up to the van that Matt was looking at with a smirk on his face, “We could get this for the tour?”

 

I blinked, “A white van? What so we could leer children in for some candy?”

 

Brian went wide-eyed at me, “Oh so you are a pedophile now?”

 

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, “No, dumbass. I’m just making a point that a white van is mostly labeled as a ‘pedophile van’. Duh.”

 

“We could paint it up a bit,” Matt added in as he looked at the price tag, “And this is affordable.”

 

“No in hell way are both of the bands going to fit in that one van,” I laughed, “I’ll go look for a van in a different color. Arin you are coming with me.”

 

Arin saluted with a grin, “Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled before following my lead.

 

Shaking my head with a lopsided smirk, I could see David, Daniel, and Jack looking at a pitch-black colored van that actually looked pretty nice. It was the same model that Matt and Brian were looking at but in a better, more fitting color. Walking up to the vehicle to check the price tag, I smile confidently once I found out that this was a very affordable price.

 

“From the looks of that smile, I’m guessing you want this van?” David pointed his thumb over to the vehicle in front of me that I was examining.

 

I nodded, “We can buy it with the money we have. It’s a good price. I rather not have a _white_ van, for certain reasons.”

 

David raised his eyebrow, “And the reasons are?”

 

“She doesn’t want to see us as pedophiles,” Arin crossed his arms.

 

Daniel laughed, “You serious?”

 

I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips, “Hey, I was stalked by these vans back when I was a kid when walking to school. I rather not have the horrors come back, you asshats,” I stuck my tongue out before releasing a small giggle.

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh Ash, you have the most ridiculous phobias.”

 

I gasped, “I do not…”

 

Jack grinned, “Yes you do…you _asshat_.”

 

I laughed, “Whatever…anywho, are we going to buy this hunk of junk or what?”

 

David rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah… jeeze,” he chuckled before getting out his wallet and heading over to the main building where the office was to file out the paperwork.

 

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

I had to admit; driving home in our new vehicles did feel great. And they weren’t as bad as I would expect it to be. All we need to do is touch these bad boys up.

 

When getting home, both A7X and FTR went right on the job of getting everything fully assigned for who does what. Even though the “Take Action Tour” is about less than a year away, we still wanted to be prepared in advance. Val has always been the main manager to our bands (god bless her), and she has insisted on continuing it with some help by Michelle and Roxy. So Val is going to handle the money, handle our pays, and make sure everything goes smoothly and not unorganized. For Michelle, she is and has always been assigned as the main fashion manager, meaning that she takes care of our wardrobes for each show with some of my help. Roxy was going to be both a violinist for the band and a handler for the instruments for both A7X and FTR. She is more professional at tuning the instruments more than anyone else. As for our roadies, Jason and Matt Berry, they will be our main crew in making sure we get the stage set up for each show, along with running test runs, our supplies, and many other things.

 

The Berry brothers are such sweethearts…and quite hunks.

 

But one thing that made most of the fun out of all these “get-togethers” for the day was by the fact that we all got to decorate our own assigned busses. For A7X, I decided to join up with Cam Rackam to paint flames on the white van…to make it less like a pedophile vehicle (sorry, I just have harsh fears of white vans). Thankfully, the guys loved it. As for my van for FTR, I decided to place some purple tribal raven designs on each side of the black van, grinning at my work once it was finished with quite ease. It always makes me feel better when I can actually use my art skills for certain works that become very useful in certain matters of life.

 

“And now, we just need to do some cross-state tours to warm us up,” Val pointed out as Cam and I cleaned up the paint and put away the supplies.

 

I glanced at Val with a smile, “That would be the best idea. That way I can get used to sleeping or even just resting in a van. But no matter what, I am resting with Matt in _his_ van.”

 

“And I will rest with David in _your_ van,” Val giggled, “I need my big lug.”

 

“So do I,” I grinned before going over to pat her shoulder, “I just hope you don’t get too overwhelmed with all the work you got to do.”

 

Val shrugged, “Hey, I studied a lot in financing small business from library books so I’m pretty sure I am confident enough to do okay,” she smiled.

 

I smiled, “I can for sure believe that. But don’t work yourself out too hard.”

 

“I won’t, you dweeb,” Val giggled, “Want to go get some lunch? The guys are going to go practice and workout to get back into shape again.”

 

I nodded, “Sure. I would be delighted.”

 

Val revealed her adorable smile at me before escorting me to her own little blue car, “So…you excited for everything.”

 

“Hell yes I am,” I chuckled, “A little anxious but I can get over it.”

 

“Just think of it this way, before you know it, you will be going on Warp Tour some day,” Val convinced me as she opened the passenger door for me.

 

Getting in the vehicle, I wait for Val to get in her driver’s seat before continuing the conversation, “I sure hope that happens sometime soon in the future. I would love to meet new bands and travel even more around the country,” I sighed in happiness, “What I wouldn’t give to see some snow.”

 

“That will for sure cool you off,” she smiled as she ignited the engine to her car, “Dreams will come, Ash. It’s all about fighting for what you believe in.”

 

“Oh trust me, I believe.”

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

***One Year Later ***

So much has gone on in the past year that it was unbelievable to realize that we made it this far.

 

This past September on the 11th of 2002, we began touring with Mushroomhead and Shadows Fall in the “Take Action Tour” in support for those who suffer through suicidal tendencies and traumatic experiences dealing with suicide. The tour was very extraordinary in every shape and form. The bands were so nice and wonderful to us. We traveled to many places across the country in our little vans for the first time and it was rather a thrill…yet a big claustrophobic ride.

 

During the whole ride to every show, I ended up crashing with A7X in their bus, along with cuddling up with my love, Matt Sanders (aka M Shadows now). The tour was paid for but of course we had to rely on our own gas, food budget, and gear. We were lucky enough to save enough money to even do this honor of touring with these awesome bands. Sadly, we didn’t have the money to go into fancy hotels so most of us had to all crash in one run-down hotel (or motel) room for the night and take turns with the shower. It was funny how we all even had to take turns on who would take the bed in the hotel/motel rooms. As for merchandise and CD sales at our merch booths, we made some pretty damn good money. God, I don’t know how far we would have been if Val wasn’t here with us to be our tour manager.

 

Now when you hang with the bands, you of course encounter the crazy out-of-control parties. Many of us would get totally shit-faced and wake up with bad hangovers, only knowing it was worse that we had to drive soon after. But honestly, it was all worth it. As for how our fame grew, it was going rather well. People began really noticing our music genres and giving a “thumbs up”. One thing I for sure noticed was that a lot of people came over to grab FTR’s first album. I guess there was more to realize about who listened to what out in the country than I thought…but thankfully, A7X’s first album had a great amount of sales as well.

 

But during the tour, both A7X and my bad got a phone call by a guy named Larry to be the manager for both of us with Val doing the side-work (kind of like an assistant to help out with the extra heavy work load). From what we heard about this guy, we knew that we couldn’t say no when he mentioned about meeting us for an agreement at a bar back home.

 

Now we are definitely getting somewhere.

 

Walking into the bar that Larry assigned for us to meet at, I could feel my palms sweat and my anxiety intensify, which Matt seemed to notice immediately right when he began to hold my hand. The place was a bit crowded with tons of chattering but I would hope that the guy picked a quieter spot within this venue.

 

“Babe you need to relax,” Matt whispered in my left ear as he squeezed my left hand.

 

“I’m trying…this is an actual big time producer and manager though,” I sighed in a whisper, “We could get a big label for our works.”

 

“Of course we will,” Matt chuckled, “But you won’t be able to get much if you are shaking half of the time.”

 

I scoffed, “Oh shut up.”

 

“Someone’s a little antsy,” I heard Daniel whisper out loud, making me roll my eyes as a small smirk began curling on my lips.

 

Coming closer to the far left of the bar, all of us could see the big open table that was exclusively for us. Larry, the manager who called us in, sat at the very end but slowly rose to his feet when he saw us getting closer to where he stood. His hair was a slight dark blonde color in a clean-cut but I couldn’t make out his eye color because of how his black-rimmed glasses were glaring a bit from the light. His structure was a bit average with good muscle, but just by wearing his black-collared shirt and dark blue jeans that seemed neatly pressed, he looked like mean business. I just hope he isn’t a total douchebag.

 

“Hello,” Larry greeted with a bright confident smile as he shook all our hands, “Please all of you, take a seat. Drinks are on me.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at what he said, I couldn’t help but smile when I noticed his fresh start of courtesy and polite manners. Matt and I decided to sit close to him, along with Val, just because we were the main leaders in these two groups and needed the more clarified information as possible.

 

Seeing the server hand us all our beers, Larry took a swig out of his before setting it in front of him and crossing his arms over the table, “So I have heard a lot of you guys lately, thanks to my clients and close relatives. The music has been going around here in Huntington Beach and by the looks of it, you have some pretty dedicated fans,” he smiled with a small chuckle emitting from his thin lips.

 

I grinned, “Yeah we have been getting farther than we ever thought in our hometown…so that’s a thankful thought on that matter.”

 

“Absolutely, because that’s what got me interested in you guys in the first place,” he assured, “I would be delighted to be your official manager of both of your bands. My friend, Mud Rock, will help out as well to keep everything covered in our hands,” his gaze turned to Val on his left, “And I see you have been doing quite some work.”

 

“Yes I have, Larry,” Val beamed with confidence radiating in her voice, “It’s been…quite a ride, but a rather good one. I try my hardest to keep everyone intact so they don’t screw up.”

 

I could hear chuckles waving through the guys, including Matt and I.

 

Larry smiled, “You sure have great potential,” his gaze traced to the rest of us, “And I’m glad all of us can get together to get this all in good terms. Now,” he cleared his throat before grabbing out some papers from his suitcase near his feet and placing them on the table, “I have the contracts here: one for each band. If you would all sign your names, or band names, on the sheet, we can confirm our confirmation and move to the details of rules, regulations, and a closure to everything we can possibly endure.”

 

Nodding at what Larry said, I grabbed the contract assigned for ‘Fear the Raven’ and carefully read over it to make sure there were no “red flags” within the text. Once I gave a nod of approval after reading the text, I placed my pen on the paper and carefully signed my signature in a neat cursive.

 

Signed by,

_Ashley Nicole Sullivan_

Wow…I can’t believe this is happening.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

 

“Things are going to be insane,” I sighed in slight relief at the thought of everything now being in good hands.

 

Matt chuckled, his right hand gripping my left as he swayed them against the cool breeze, “But they are going to go crazy in the best ways we can get them.”

 

“I sure hope so, Matt,” I sighed with a bright smile etched on my face.

 

Looking around the environment, I could tell we were walking through the park and towards our spot by the river that I remembered first visiting back on that very night of homecoming. The memories of that night rushed through me and made my pink lips curl into a soft grin. We decided to head out here alone after the meeting, which all went well and everything was now in good hands.

 

“You remember when we first got here?” Matt questioned as we began walking towards the spot that shored against the river.

 

“Yeah…it was a beautiful night,” I nodded slowly, “I never forgot about that time.”

 

I could tell Matt was smiling, “You sure were beautiful.”

 

Blush crept on my cheeks, “Aww, Matt, thanks. And you were quite the handsome one,” I giggled, making him let out a low chuckle.

 

Brushing my feet along the soft green grass, we stopped to face ourselves under the beautiful sky colored in orange and red, signaling the time of dusk. Matt’s bright hazel eyes were looking down into my blue ones, his strong arms wrapped around my waist to hold me close while my hands gently rested against his chest that was covered by a black zip-up hoodie. His dark hair was freshly cut and his cologne drove my senses wild. I never thought I would be so lucky in my life to have a gorgeous man holding me in his arms and keep me protected from the dangers that always lurked around me.

 

“I really do love you, Ash,” Matt said, his gaze still on mine as I felt his right palm caress my left cheek, “I honestly don’t know how lucky I am right now…because you are perfect to me in everyway I could imagine.”

 

A sincere smile grew on my lips as tears started to build, “You are way too good at the romantic talk.”

 

Matt laughed, “Thanks for ruining the moment.”

 

I giggled, “You know me more than anyone else,” I smirked before leaning up to kiss his soft plump lips.

 

Feeling a moan from him vibrate against the kiss, I snaked my arms carefully up his chest and around his neck. His embrace was tighter as his arms wrapped fully around me and locked on in a tight but comforting hold. The kiss we now shared was deepening into pure passion; it was a passion that could never be broken.

 

Pulling away to catch our breaths, Matt smiled with dimples dotting his cheeks, “I really do love you, Ashley.”

 

“As I love you, Matthew,” I whispered to him, my eyes halfway open from being weak in the knees, “You are always not just my boyfriend, but my best friend.”

 

Matt smirked, “I sure remember that day long ago…where I agreed to be your first close friend. I never had any regret towards that…and man, do I owe great thanks to your crazy brother.”

 

I giggled, “Yeah you do…and so do I.”

 

“And you know what?”

 

I raised an eyebrow lightly, “What?”

 

Matt’s one hand moved through my straightened black hair, “I will never leave your side, no matter what. If we ever go through any terrible fights, that doesn’t mean we won’t love each other or begin to hate each other. Because what we have is strong for the both of us. I don’t want to be an idiot and ever give that up. I never have been so in love in my life…and I mean it.”

 

I smiled even wider now, a small tear going down my cheek, “This is way too sappy, Sanders,” I giggled, “But I love it with all my heart…the same as how much I love you.”

 

Matt grinned, “Glad you do, babe. I want you to be mine forever.”

 

“You know I will, you big lug,” I smirked before leaning up to kiss his lips lightly, “You will be with me for better or for worse.”

 

“With you forevermore,” Matt smiled, his lips leaning more into the kiss as we embraced each other for the love that radiated through us like a blazing fire.

 

This was only the beginning.

 

It was a beginning to a new age of our lives.

 

The time of our revolution as begun to evolve.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!  
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I will post its sequel up when I finish it :)
> 
> I do have another Avenged Sevenfold Fan-Fiction that is a Horror/Fantasy/Action-Adventure story called "City of Evil", which is also connected to a series that I am working on!
> 
> Go check that out when it is posted on my profile! :)


End file.
